Superdimensional Fortress Kaguya
by DarkRanger12
Summary: This is a multi crossover involving characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Macross/Robotech,Strike Witches, The Melancoholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, My Hime and Super Robot Taisen Original Generation with Shoujo ai and Yuri. The story begins during a desperate battle to protect a Unity Government Backed Colony, and one woman tries to fight to stay alive amongst her comrades.
1. Chapter 1

**05:30 GST May 8th 2125AD**

Helena Chase was roused from her sleep as the phone rang nearby her bed. The auburn haired woman sighed as she sat up and picked the receiver up. "Chase speaking. What is it."

"the 41st patrol group picked up a defold signature five minutes ago ma'am," A young officer replied crisply. "It seems to be a Triolian remnant battle group and they're 3 light minutes away from our position."

"How many?" Helena asked as she sat up in bed.

"Fifty ships ma'am," the officer informed her then supplied with additional information "Their battle group make up is One Battleship, Nine Carriers Twenty battlecruisers and 20 destroyers ma'am."

"Have they responded to our hails?" Helena asked again, now sitting up in bed.

"No ma'am," the officer replied crisply.

"I'll be right there!" Helena replied as she slipped out of bed and started to get dressed. "I want a full report on the situation as soon as I step on the bridge."

"Understood ma'am!" the officer replied then cut the link.

Helena sighed and frowned thoughtfully.

Superdimensional Fortress Kaguya: Homefront

Chapter One Taking Charge of a bad situation.

Written by Darkranger12 and Shanejayell

** 08:30GST May 8th 2125AD 31st combined fleet,Earl, Sagitarrius Arm**

Take a shot/Nana Mizuki/Alive and Kicking

A sleek yet heavily armed variable fighter burst through a cloud of expanding gas and flame then banked to the right to chase after a Neo-Glaug battlepod. It rolled and weaved through space as the variable battlepod tried to shake it. However, its pilot was a cool and calm veteran and continued to dog the variable craft patiently. Intently she lined the enemy up in her gun sight then pulled the trigger, launching a flight of mini-missiles. the mini missiles rocketed away from their launchers, then bobbed, weaved and corkscrewed through space as the Glaug tried to evade them.

the Neo-Glaug pilot might have gotten a momentary satisfaction as he dodged the last missile, only to realize the fighter was in position to open fire.

"Bye bye." Dustine grunted as she blazed away with her 57mm cannon and her beam machine guns. the triple salvo tore the glaug to shreds and turned it into another bright fireball.

"Got another." the copper skinned pilot sighed, banking away.

"Gold Four to Gold Three!" Gertrude Barkhorn barked over the commline as her VF-19E guarded a pair of damaged machines. "Gold Four to Gold Three! Come in!"  
"This is Gold Three, What is it Gold Four?" Dustine demanded crisply.

"Gold three we're taking heavy fire from the enemy," Gertrud reported "I can't effectively fight them off and guard the wounded. Can you give us a hand?"

'Wounded?' Dustine blinked then frowned as she rammed her throttle to full power, the extra gees pushing her back into the ejection seat. "Hold on Gold Four we're on our way. Gold Three Out. Bronze One your with me."

"Yes ma'am," Erica Hartmann blurted over the commline as they charged towards gold fours location. They rolled and weaved through the oncoming fire, nearly getting caught in the cross fire. there were a few near misses, and she was gonna owe Erica Hartmann for covering her ass, but Dustine quickly reached where the distress call originated. She frowned as she saw a trio of VF-19s blazing away at their targets while trying to defend a pair of damaged machines. Somehow eight attackers had broken through the outer ring of defenders, and their allies were too busy fighting for their lives to support.

"Well," Dustine muttered as she dove into the fray, blazing away with her cannons. "This is just not acceptable."

Seizing the advantage of surprise Dustine swiftly blew up two battlepods before anyone realized she was there. Barkhorne's unit, who was wielding a 57mm squad support gunpod, laid down some surpressive fire as Erica's and Dustine's unit formed up alongside hers. Together the three pilots took down the attackers, even as they drove them away from the damaged units.

Dustine puffed out a breath and called out to the squadron leaders as she checked upon their damaged units. "Gold One Gold Two can you read me? Gold One Gold Two come in!"

"Their comms are down ma'am," Barkhorn reported as a VF-19 with ecm gear checked on them. "We're trying to get a reading on their lifesigns now."

"Okay what about command...we've got to call this in." Dustine noted.

"Communications are out with command, Gold Three," Barkhorn reported, "we're on our own out here."

"Damn it," Dustine grunted. "they're jamming our comms aren't they."

"That and their selectively targeting squadron and wing leaders, ma'am" Barkhorne sighed then nodded. "We have enough power on the short range waves to get through to each other but that's it."

"I see," Dustine nodded, glanced at the damaged units then sighed. "Who's senior officer of the 501st then, Gold Four."

"Uhm... that'd be you, major," Gertrude noted.

'Fuck,' Dustine thought, mind racing. She patched into the local network, calling out to all that could here her. "This is Major Dustine Ageni, as senior officer on site I am taking overall command. I'm requesting immediate assistance from any units in the immediate area. That is all. Over."

"Now we're talking," Gertrud grinned.

"Squad leaders, shout out. I need to know how many made it." Dustine barked.

"Silver squad reporting for duty," Erica hartmann nodded, her young face appearing in Dustine's left display.

"Bronze squad reporting for duty as well, Major," Elia spoke up, her face appearing in Dustine's right display.

'Thank god we didn't lose Erica and Elia,' Dustine mused. She'd need their help trying to keep things under control. She nodded then gazed at the both of them. "Silver squad form a perimeter, bronze squad back them up."

"Yes ma'am," Erica, Elia and the remaining members of Hammer Squadron harmonized and took their positions.

"Bronze Four see if you can send a pulse update to Delta six," Dustine blurted. "Use the laser comm system if you have to."

"Yes ma'am," Sanya nodded and went to work quietly.

"Where's Miyafuji?" Dustine asked curiously

"She's using her magic hands waldos to try to make some repairs to Mio's fighter, Gold Three," Elia reported, her mech pointing toward a machine hovering next to one of the damaged battroids. "She's surprisingly good at it..."

Dustine glanced over at the machine and asked her. "How's it coming Bronze Two?"

"I'm patching around the damage but it's slow going," Miyafuji admitted.

"Keep at it," Dustine nodded. "We need to get them out of here."

"Yes ma'am!" Miyafuji nodded

"Lynette!" Dustine barked out to the another member of bronze flight.

"Y.. yes!" the girl squeaked

"Do a visual scan and let us know if anything big is coming." Dustine ordered, frowning a bit. "This includes large squadrons. Sensors are as screwed as long rang communications."

"Yes ma'am!" she agreed as she moved off to perch on a piece of wreckage.

"Think we'll need that ma'am?" Elia asked curiously.

"If a destroyer or anything smaller is advancing on our position I want some warning that it's coming," Dustine shrugged then shook her head "Besides, you do not want to face a Zentradi Gunboat without backup. Once they slapped a destroyer cannon on an airframe, added an engine, and let it loose. It was hard bringing it down."

"I'm sure that would ruin everyone's day," Charolette 'Shirley' Yeager noted wryly.

"Indeed," Gertrud nodded.

"Would a combining machine ruin our day?" Miyafuji wondered out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Gertrud frowned.

"It may be a rumor, but I've heard that the opposing fleet may hove units that combine into a larger 40 meter unit," Miyafuji reported over the commline.

"Don't spread such rumors Miyafuji," Gertrud growled at the mechanicically inclined pilot then glanced over her shoulder when Lynette made a suprised sound.

"Uh..." Lynette paused then asked her teammate and friend. "Yoshika...would these machines look like larger Nousjadeul-Gur with large thruster packs?"

"Uhm, maybe, why?" Yoshika replied.

"Because there's two of them heading this way!" Lynette reported with wide eyes. "they're surrounded by three large squadrons comprised of Neo-Glaugs and Battlesuits. One of the squadrons is taking point."

"Distance and ETA!" Dustine demanded.

"100,000 meters and closing!" Lynette blurted as she tried not to panic. "ETA is in 11 minutes ma'am."

"Calm down lieutenant!" Dustine barked at the near panicking pilot as she looked over at Yoshika. "How much time do you need to fix both units."

"20 minutes for both ma'am," Yoshika reported as silver squad slipped into position, ready to repel the oncoming force.

"Great." Dustine sighed, mind racing as she weighed her options. As she did, directional cues and a collision warning causing her to look up to see a octuplet of neo glaugs bared down on the perimeter. She swore under her breath and aimed her gunpod at the machines. "Look alive ladies. We've got company. Bronze flight protect the damaged machines no matter what."

"Yes ma'am!" Erica and the others blurted as their machines readied for combat. the variable battlepods swept in, meeting a large fusillade of cannon fire as Dustine and the others blasted away at the Neo-glaugs. Some of the glaugs were instantly torn to shreds while the others jinked and bobbed away in gerwalk mode only to return fire with their impact cannons.

Dustine snarled and brought up her bulletproof anti projectile shield to deflect the cannon rounds as she fired back while Gertrud and Erica launched a fullisade of micromissiles from their all-environment FAST Pack conformal propellant tanks and their wing mounted SPS-25S/MF25 High-maneuverability Super FAST pack systems.

The missiles, mixed with gunfire, drove the enemy back as they had to jink and run to try to evade the salvoes that the defenders were pouring out into the inky blackness of space.

"Push them back!" Dustine ordered as they fired, blazing away at the machines as she fired her own salvo of missile fire from her super packs.

Dustine felt a surge of hope as the enemy pulled back, then squelched it as the mixed squadron of glaugs and battlesuits began to arrive. Just beyond them, the squadrons escorting the two larger units surged closer and closer, looming on them like a horde of locusts.

"Oh damn it..." one the girls cursed as the ones that pulled back assisted the new arrivals.

"Eyes front, all business people," Dustine ordered, continuing to blaze away at her targets. "there's just more things to shoot."

"Keep at it," Barkhorn agreed blazing away with her squad support gunpod.

"But there's so many," Lucchini whined.

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Shirley nodded.

"Still..." Perrine blinked then gasped when visual cues and proximity warnings howled in her headset then looked in the direction of the new contacts "More?!"

"Wait..." Sanya called out quietly over the battle network. "I'm getting friendly signals. there's at least three dozen units inbound, ma'am. ETA is less that five minutes."

"Thank god..." Dustine sighed over the battle network as a large squadron comprised of heavily armed variable fighters, Personal Troopers, and 50 meter Super Robots surged towards the beleaguered unit. She kept fighting along side Gertrude's unit as the large squadron plowed into the fray, using all of their their weaponry to chew through their adversaries to get to Dustine's squadron.

Gyakkou No Flugel/Zwei Wing/Nana Mizuki and Minami Takayama

"Scepter lead to Hammer three can you hear me?" A familiar voice from Dustine's past spoke up as squadron of heavily armed VF-25 variable fighters barreled through the swarm with guns blazing. the squadron destroyed at least six units then banked towards the beleaguered unit as the voice called out again. "Hammer Three please respond."

'Nanoha!' Dustine thought as the Messiah's burst out of the snarl and swept in to join them. the messiahs quickly transformed to battroid mode and started to blaze away at the incoming battlepods and battlesuits as Dustine answered the familiar voices cry. "This is Major Dustine Ageni, acting commander of Hammer squadron. Go ahead, Scepter lead."

"We've been assigned to assist you," the person answered with a smile. the screen the screen was staticy with jamming but the face was instantly familiar to the copper skinned woman "Looks like you need quite a bit of help."

"Good to see you," Dustine smiled gratefully at her face as Nanoha's light white and blue VF-25F Messiah and Fate's black and red VF-25S Messiah flanked her unit on either side "With this many bogeys We need all the help we can get."

"Were happy to help," Nanoha nodded as Fate and she blasted a pair of battlesuits, the other pilots joining the formation that Dustine's team had maintained. As Stars Squad assisted Dustine's Squad, Lighting squad struck quickly with lightning fast attacks at the opposing units trying to take shots at them.

"Striker One to Gold three where do you want us?" Eriol Mondial, squad leader of Striker Squad spoke up over the commline as his unit slipped in alongside Stars Squad.

"Gold Three to Striker one," Dustine answered back crisply. "Move to the right flank and take Lucchini's and Perrine's place. Perrine. Luchhini return to Silver flights side. Got it."

"Yes ma'am!" they harmonized, obeying her orders as they switched positions. As Eriol moved into position, he took in his surroundings and noticed a pair of damaged battroids before focusing on the enemy in front of him.

"So that's what happened to the Colonel and her XO," He mused as another Messiah battroid formed up along side them. "How are their vitals? Are they okay?"

"their comms are down," Caro noted then smiled in relief. "their life signs are stable. they might be hurt in there though. Shall I report that to the acting commander."

"Later." Eriol decided as the two commanders of each squadron worked together. "I think she have enough to worry about."

"She's in good hands now, though," Caro noted as Dustine's white and light blue VF-19E Super Excalibur and Nanoha's White and blue Armored messiah went up against a pair of battlesuits. the pair bobbed and weaved through a fusillade of impact cannon fire and fired off a volley of micromissiles at their opponents.

"Yeah..." Eriol nodded then blinked at a message flashing on his HUD. He then smiled as the group of high powered personal troopers burst through the right side. "they're here."

"Yeah," Caro smiled as the personal troopers swept in and started to blaze away at the Triolian Remnant forces as they tried to push through the void that the personal trooper squadron had created. Dustine noticed them too. She smiled gratefully that they were using all of their weapons to stop the remnant forces in their tracks. She watched them thoughtfully, then grunted when she watched a pair of battroid like machines looped around, corkscrewed through micro missile fire then then rolled into an attack with their beam gunpods.

"Is that..." Dustine muttered as the battlesuit tried to bob and weave through the attack. Instead of relenting, the personal troopers concentrated their beamfire on the battlesuits torso. the attack tore trough the suits armor, leaving the suit smoking sparking heap as the units whizzed past it. "Arika?! Nina?! Is that you?!"

"Sempai"! A happy voice squealed in her ear as her unit whirled around, jetted forward and cut another battlesuit in half with an oddly shaped sword.

"Ow!" Dustine winced. "Arika! Not so loud!"

"Sorry!" Arika chirped as she dashed off to the left flank. "Glad that your okay ma'am!"

"Additional squads are moving in to support, ma'am," Nina Wong told Dustine seriously as her machine dashed after Arika's machine as a large group of battlepods pressed attacks against it.

"Glad to have you," Dustine smiled. She was always impressed by Nina, the orphan who achieved so much by her own skills. She then blinked at the visual cue on her HUD. 'Eh?! She's a member of one of UN SPACYs elite special force personal trooper teams?! Not bad!'

"Thanks Nina," Dustine nodded as a few Personal Troopers fell in line, strengthening their left flank. "Help is fine but we're running low on ammo and we still need to get word back to fleet."

"We're working on that..." A male voice drawled dryly then blurted out over the commline as a pair of battlesuits tried to rush her. "Major! behind you!"

Dustine gasped then jetted out of the way just as a bulky heavily armored red Personal trooper dashed forward to intercept the units. It thrust a powerful looking stake into one, slammed two rounds home, causing the stake to tear through armor and the alien within, then pulled the stake out.

the suit then whriled around, peppered the other machine with large titanium ball bearings. the ball bearings ripped through the battlesuit like it was paper, causing it to tumble backwards through space. the large red machine jetted away before both exploded into bright fireballs.

"Damn..." Dustine muttered, impressed at the machines weaponry. "This is Captain Kyosuke Nanbu of the ATX Squadron," A man's voice spoke up over the commline, his masculine face appeared on her screen a second later as the 20 meter bulky, heavily armed machine turned towards her unit. "We've got some help on the way. You can count on our assistance, Major. Where do you want us?"

"Fortify the left flank and assist the units there." Dustine answered crisply as more units fell into place around the central flank. "Captain Hartmann is going to need all the help she can get."

"Roger that," Kyousuke answered and boosted away towards the left flank. "C'mon Excellen."

"Yes sah," Excellen Browning replied cheerfully over the commline. the cheery blonde's visage appeared on Dustine's left screen, flashing a grin and a wink at her as the organic looking white mech with wings followed after the bulky red machine "Catch ya later, Dusty-chan."

"I really wish people wouldn't call me that," Dustine sighed as they worked together as the enemy squadrons advanced on the combined force. the combined unit worked together, teaming up on the Battlesuits and Neo glaugs two at a time. they fought fast and hard as the larger super robots laid down covering fire and used their special attacks when needed.

One of the units, a 40 meter tall angelic looking unit, glanced in gold flights direction and dashed off as a quartet of battlesuits ganged up on Dustine's light blue and white Variable fighter.

Dustine grunted angrily as their impact cannons blazed away at her ballistics shield and her pinpoint barrier. "Damn it. Damn it. Cut it out you guys!"

"Gold One boost away immediately!" A voice called out over the commline as klaxon warnings warbled in her headset. Dustine did as she was told, in time to see the 43 meter angelic looking super robot speeding past her. She watched the machine out go to work out of the corner of her eye, blazing away at another target. the angelic looking machine destroyed one with its beam rapier, blasted another with its shield mounted weapon point blank then skewered two machines at once."

'Impressive,' Dustine noted to herself then called out over the commline. "Thanks, Lotus One, I needed that."

"Your welcome, Major Ageni," Lamia Loveless, the green haired pilot of the angelic looking robot nodded and sliced another suit with her beam rapier. "Ei!"

Dustine would have loved getting a beam saber like that, then guessed that tapping her variable fighter's power systems to run it would kill preformance.

"Oh well," Dustine sighed, then grunted when one unit rushed at her with guns blazing. Instinctively she backpedaled, grabbed a combat blade out of her anti-ballistic shield, bobbed and weaved through the cannon fire as she boosted towards her target then swiped at it with full force; creating a huge gash in the battlesuits chest armor. Moments later, Lamia's unit swept quickly behind it and cut a deep gash in its back, slicing off its missile launchers and some of its thrusters in the process. then both machines delivered a killing blow as they rammed their respective blades through the machine and boosted away before the suits generators went critical.

"Not bad..." Dustine noted as the battlesuit exploded in a fireball.

"You did quite well yourself, major," Lamia complimented her as they went after another suit. Dustine caught up with the unit, blazed away with her cannons and beam machine guns and jetted away as Lamia's machine finished it off with its beam rapier. "I'm Captain Lamia Loveless; leader the Lotus team. Do you want us to remain here?"

"No," Dustine shook her head knowing full well that central flank was quite strong now. "Fortify the right flank. That's where we're the weakest."

"Yes ma'am," Lamia answered crisply then called out to her team as her angelic looking unit dashed away. "Agressor One to the rest of the Agressor Team,  
move to the right flank and fortify it. That is all."

"Yes ma'am!" the squadron harmonized and followed after her.

Nanoha smiled, watching her long time friend thoughtfully as they laid down some supressive fire at the central flank. "Dustine's handling herself well, isn't she?"

"Yes. She is. Mmm?!" Fate nodded then grunted when a new contact appeared on the screen. Moments later, a shuttle like craft and a mixed squadron of PTs, transformable messerlion fighters and and a 40 meter super burst through the the swarm of battlesuits and battlepods.

"Buoys and support units away..." A gruff womans voice blurted over the commline as a armored shuttle like craft passed overhead and spat out a short range communications buoy and sextet of Gespenst MK II customs carrying armored modules on their backs. the shuttle with its escorts then banked to the right and powered through the swarm to deliver more buoys and support units to another part of the battlefield. "Courtesy of Gasgconge's delivery service."

"Gasgoconge!" Dustine perked up as she fought alongside the angelic looking pink and white 40 meter super robot. "Its been ages."

"Don't look so happy, you," the image of a tall, muscular and dusky skinned woman frowned back at her. "You stood me up, Ageni!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Dustine blurted over the commline. "We had to sortie the last minute."

"Yeah yeah, thats what the romeos ALL say," Gascogne grumbled.

"Oho...what is this?" Excellen purred over the commline. "Do I hear a lovers spat?"

"Knock it off Excellen." Kyosuke sighed over the commline.

"But they're so tsundere!" Excellen pointed out.

"We are NOT!" Dustine and Gasgoconge blurted at the same time.

"See?" Excellen grinned.

"Geeze..." Dustine sighed.

"Glad to see you're okay," Gascogne relented a bit.

"What about you?" Dustine asked as Nanoha's and Fate's unit dealt with another machine then joined her in taking out a trio of battlepods. "Will you be alright?"

"We'll be fine, trust me," Gascogne noted.

"Well..." Dustine frowned then blinked when Lynette gasped. "What is it Lieutenant?!"

"One of the combiners and its escorts are changing course." Lynette reported as she watched the large group veer away from the combined force and surged towards the shuttle. "they're now in an intercept course for the shuttle, ma'am!"

"Eh?!" Dustine gasped then blurted over the commline warning her former lover and friend. "Gold three to Gascogne! You've got a big problem heading your way!"

"I said we'll be fine," Gasgogne repeated then hummphed as the mixed squadron formed a defensive formation around the shuttle. "Besides, I'm sure all your exes will protect me."

"I did NOT date all your waitresses," Dustine sighed.

"Just most of them," Gasgogne teased.

"Jeez," Dustine blushed then blinked when a tan-colored Gespenst MK II custom manuevered towards her machine. "Er...hello."

"Hello Major, " A waitress called out sweetly as the mech stopped a few feet away from her. the waitress smiled at her from the display screen and tilted herhead cutely "Do you need some gunpod clips? Micro Missiles?" there was a pause before the waitress spoke up again."Or maybe you would like me?"

"Er..." Dustine blushed.

Several of the girls chuckled as they went about the combined squadron, delivering ammo to those that need it.

"Flirt later, Mei," Gascogne ordered over the commline.

"Yes ma'am," Mei, the red-haired waitress, sighed then looked at her with a smile. "Well what will it be?"

Blushingly, Dustine checked her ammo count on her left screen then nodded to the redhead in a maids outfit. "Yeah. I'm a little low. I'm going to need two ammo clips...and can you top my missile launchers off to please."

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am," the redhead nodded as the machine handed two spare clips, backed away, then manuevered behind her machine to load the micro missiles in the conformal and super fast packs. the redhead switched to a private line and whispered softly. "We miss you ma'am. We hope you are well."

"I am," Dustine nodded then sighed as she expelled the nearly spent gunpod clip into space and replaced it with one of the newer ones "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay!" the redhead smiled happily then backed away from her machine once when the loading operation was done. "See ya later, ma'am!"

"See you..." Dustine nodded at her, then moved off to rejoin Nanoha and Fate as they supported Barkhorns unit. the pair briefly gave her wry smiles then continued to support gold flight as Dustine blushed a bit. the copper skinned woman glanced at her instruments, glanced in the direction of the oncoming force then frowned as she called out over the commline. "they're almost here! How's it coming Yoshika."

"the repairs on Major Sakamoto's unit are complete," Yoshika Miyafuji reported, her mech moving away from Sakamoto's Battroid as it moved its right arm fluidly. "Thank goodness," Dustine nodded.

"Sadly the radio was a complete loss," Miyafuji reported to her. "there are critical components I can't repair or replace."

"Damn." Dustine sighed as Sakamoto's battroid pointed to the central flank and moved off towards it. Dustine smiled then looked back at Miyafuji. "See if you can repair Minna's radio."

"Again, it's pretty gutted... I could hook up a hard line into her suit if you like?" Miyafuji reported.

"Please..." Dustine sighed as she brought her mech in as close as she could do Minna's. She frowned as she looked at the damage this close... it had to have taken precision fire to burn out the radios. 'But How...?'

Miyafuji patched one end of the cable into Minna's damaged unit then the other into Dustines. As Miyafuji made the connections Dustine felt a surge of relief as Minna's voice came through.

"Ah. Hello. Who is this?" Minna asked.

"Its me, Dustine, Minna," Dustine answered her as the mechs hovered in space close while Miyafuji started doing repairs on her machine. "How are you?"

"So high on painkillers I don't care," Minna said cheerilly as she clutched her arm in the dimly lit cockpit of her Excalibur. "My left arm is broken, both legs are a mess and I heard a whistle of escaping air. Looks like that stopped."

"Damn it..." Dustine grunted over the commline.

"Did someone take charge out there? My vids and everything is shot..." Minna asked her.

"I did, actually," Dustine admitted.

"Good. That way they'll miss me until I come back." Minna said cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks.." Moments later a burst of movement caught her eyes as three 50 meter super robots and Lamia's dashed off in the direction of the oncoming force and the Zentradi combiner. "Damn it, it's about to get messy."

"Get going," Minna ordered, "I'll be fine here."

"You're lying." Dustine murmured.

"Okay, I'll be miserable sitting in my wreck." Minna answered her. "But I'm still alive and you've got a mixed squadron to command. So GO!"

"Understood!" Dustine grunted, pulling the cable out of her unit then jetted away. She looked back at bronze squad and called out to them. "Lynette, Yoshika, Elia, Sanya...defend her with your life! That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!" The members of Bronze flight called out to her and formed up a last ditch defensive perimeter around Minna's unit as Dustine's unit burst away towards the oncoming remant force.

Minna smiled wanly at her then rested her head back a bit.

"Go clean their clocks," Minna murmured abit too sweetly then drifted off into a state of unconsciousness. As she fell unconscious, Dustine's unit rejoined gold flight as they dashed in to intercept the large squadron of battlesuits and Neo-glaugs. She grinned as Nanoha and Fate swept in alongside her and blazed away at the oncoming attackers with their anti-ship cannons when they were in range.

She worked with her old squadmates as they bobbed and weaved through the cannon fire, transforming to battroid mode to take out a pair of neo-glaugs then shifting back to fighter mode to chase after a pair of battlesuits.

Nanoha and Fate kept with her as she bobbed and weaved through the oncoming cannon fire, taking out units as they got a little too close to Dustine's unit. She smiled wordlessly at the pair then continued on through the large unit. The combined allied squadron worked together as they clawed into the larger squadron of battlesuits and Neo glaugs.

As they did, Sanya quietly relayed a message to the combined their fleet about their situation.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Superdimensional Fortress Kaguya:Homefront

Chapter Two: Sigh of relief

Written by Darkranger12 and Shanejayell

*******08:55 GST May 8th 2125AD SDF 12 Kaguya, 31st combined fleet,Earl, Sagitarrius Arm*******

As the UN SPACY variable fighter pilots fought a desperate battle with the Triolian Supervision Army Remnant forces, the 31st combined fleet was fighting a desperate battle of its own. The TSA Remnant Fleet was much more powerful that the 31st, and was tearing its advanced battle groups to shreds. A Crusader class destroyer blazed away at a pair of organic looking TSA Remnant Destroyers, peppering them with pulse fire from their impact cannons and scoring hits with its main guns.

The salvo tore chunks of organic looking armor off of the destroyers, causing both ships to belch fire and smoke, but the ships kept on coming. The young captain of the ship grunted as the TSA Remnant Destroyers powered up its main guns then blasted his ship with a barrage of beam fire.

"Ugh!" The young captain winced as the beam fire tore through the destroyers hull causing multiple explosions through out the ship. The firestorm cascaded through out the vessel until it reached the bridge.

"No!" The crew and the young captain bellowed as they were engulfed in flame as the crusader class destroyer exploded.  
Onboard the flagship of the fleet, Vice Admiral Helena Chase winced at a near miss rattled the Kaguya's bridge. She frowned as she sat back in her seat and barked out an order. "Status report!"

"Our pinpoint barriers are near to the breaking point," A woman barked as she sat next to a woman with glasses. "A few more hits and they'll be down for at least 30 minutes."

"We're too hemmed in to try evasive maneuvers," the helmswoman added then grunted as another near miss flew over the bridge, "and this boat is too slow to dodge anyway."

"I know you're used to cruisers, Lieutenant, but don't criticize my ship." Helena frowned.

"Sorry ma'am," The young lieutenant answered, her fingers dancing on the controls as she used trusters to generate something like a evasion pattern.

"Apology accepted," Helena nodded, eyed the brilliant display of firepower on the foredeck then looked at the woman at the defensive weapons station. "How are our boys doing out there?"

Mari Illustrious Makinami leaned forward, eagerly reporting, "Heavy losses! We're getting hammered, but the fighter teams are giving as good as they get!"

"That girl is WAY too enthusiastic," Helena murmured, sighing and glanced at her displays, assessing the situation. After glancing at the battle map, The veteran shook her head. Helena was not liking the odds they were facing. Even with the two fleets reinforcing each other they were close to being overwhelmed. Worse, the enemy matched them in technology, they had no edge in combat effectiveness.

Misato Katsuragi made her way to the Admiral, stopping beside her as she smiled grimly. "Do you want the bad news or the worst news?"

"Hit me," Helena sighed

"We're not winning," Misato shrugged, "and unless we get help or they do somnething VERY stupid we're going to lose."

"THAT bad?" Helena asked

"We can't effectively rearm, they outnumber us and they seem willing to take worse losses than we would." Misato sighed. "Our best option may be to do an emergency jump or hold them off a little while longer so the citizens of Earl can escape."

"We gotta try," Helena agreed then turned to one of the commtechs. "Lieutenant, hail the security council. Inform them that we may be overrun in a matter of hours. Six at least. 12 at the most if we can stall them long enough. Tell them to evacuate when the opposing fleet reaches the fifth defensive line."

"Yes ma'am," Shinji nodded then sent the message. He listened for a moment then turned back to Helena. "Earl's security council says that they have planetary evacuation plans in place but it'll take time for them to enact the plan."

"Tell them to hurry, their lives may depend on it," Helena sighed thought a moment then turned to Ritsuko. "Can we make an emergency fold jump, ?"

"It'll take some time," Ritsuko noted as she studied her display then nodded to Helena. "But I think we can. Do you want me to make it so, ma'am."

Helena whas about to answer her when a alarm for Fold activity went off. "Maya. What's going on?"

Orbital Beat/Zwei Wing/ Nana Mizuki and Takayama Minami

"Ships arriving!" Maya Ibuki yelled from her station as hundreds and hundreds of ships folded in around the the combined fleet. "They're surrounding us."

"Identify them!" Helena blurted.

"Identifying now," Maya nodded and glanced at her screen as long and thick organic looking ships folded in front of and around the combined fleet first. Moments later, blocky, gunmetal grey yet powerful ships bearing the Belarusian flags folded in amongst the organic ships and to the left of the combined fleet. The ships reminded Helena of the cold war period of her homeworld, when massive, heavily armed and armored ships sailed the seas. Meanwhile, vessels looking like surface navy warships with large thrusters at their afts bearing Deutschlandian, Isesian and Britonnian ships folded to the right of the combined fleet. There were even the classically navy looking ships of the Arume, shimmering white-blue against space. "It's...It's the Alliances Fourth Fleet ma'am. They've answered our distress call."

"Now we're talking!" Maria said as she sat at her weapons station. "We've got ships from the Luxian Empire, The Belarusian Stellar Republic, The Isesian Imperial Empire, The Holy Britonnian Empire, the Deutschland Federation and even ships from the Arumean Stellar Empire backing us up!""

"Settle down Lt. Langley," Helena sighed then asked Maya. "How many ships First Lieutenant Ibuki?"

"Over two thousand ships ma'am,"Maya noted then looked back at her. "We're now on equal footing with the opposing fleet. Sadly with all our damage we're effectively still at a disadvantage."

"How many ships of the combined fleet are badly damaged." Helena asked

"Over 40 percent ma'am," Maya reported then no"Deutschlandted to her. "Delta 3,4,6, and seven so heavily damaged from continous fire that they have fallen back to the rear of the fleet to make immediate repairs.

"Damn it," Helena sighed then glanced at Ritsuko. "It seems we've got a bit of respite in our allies, Lt. Commander Akagi, so I want you to belay the emergency fold procedure for now."  
"Yes ma'am," Ritsuko nodded then blinked when an alert chimed from Misato's station. "What is it?"

"Just a moment," Misato blinked then grinned wrly back at her. "We're in luck ma'am. The fourth fleets sortieing their small craft towards the enemy fleet."

"What types of small craft?" Helena asked.

"Variable battlepods, Lion armored modules, Quedluun Rhea battlesuits from the Luxians," Misato reported as she called up images on her screen. "Personal Troopers, variable Fighters and Assault Frames from the Britonnian, Deutschlandian and Fusosian ships, Rhea class starfighters from the Arumean ships and SV type variable fighters from the Belarusians. Shall I send them into the snarl ma'am."

"No they've got enough back up as it is..." Helena shook her head then turned to the young man at the comm station. "Shinji hail the alliances fourth fleet.  
Explain our situation to them and tell them that we need their help."

"Yes ma'am," Shinji Ikari nodded and sent the message out to the Fourth fleets command ship. He waited a few minutes then hummed thoughtfully when he received a reply back from the Fourth Fleet. "Priority message from the Commander Jean Luc and his subbordinates. Shall I put it onscreen, ma'am."

"Make it so..." Helena sighed.

Moments later, a woman wearing a dark blue uniform and a white cap similar to Helena's appeared on the screen. She had her most of her royal lavender hair tucked into her cap.

"This is Commodore Cornelia Li Brittania speaking for the 31st joint expiditonary fleet." The lavender haired commodore stated crisply then recongnized who it was. A slight smile twitched upwards as she nodded to the burgundy haired woman. "Oh, Hello, Helena. Its been a while. Having trouble with the rabble again."

"Yes, we are, Cornelia," Helena nodded, blushing unconciously at the lavender haired woman. She willed memories from the past back to back of of mind and kept it as professional as possible.

A impish smile curled Cornelia's lips, but she resumed her serious expression almost immediately. Fond memories would have to wait. "Not a problem. It seems the rabble are in force again today."

"But the rabble's highly organized, somethings not right here," Helena noted cursing inwardly as the memories of a few wonderful came to the fore causing her to blush again.

"Mm. I see." Cornelia mused then noticed that the blush had returned. She smirked, now amused. "Having trouble with something, Vice Admiral Chase?"

"N-Nothings wrong," Helena stammered, causing Cornelia to smirk even more. Meanwhile, a balding zentradi sat back with amusement in his command seat. He had heard rumors about these two, and had advised the other captains to hang back a moment to watch the fun.

"If you two are finished?" he asked archly.

"We are," Helena nodded, ramming all thoughts of an intimate night to the back of her mind. She smiled at the commander politely nodding to him. "Hello Jean Luc. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has," Jean Luc nodded stoically as the rest of his subbordinates appeared on the screen. One was a serious faced Arumean officer with straight black hair and the other was a blonde haired Commodore from Belarus. "It seems you're in a bit of trouble, Vice Admiral. Do you require our assistance."

Misato was about to make a sarcastic remark but it was shot down by a slight glance from Helena. Helena glanced back at the balding Zentradi officer and his subbordinates.

"Yes we do Commander." Helena nodded at the main screen. "The Triolian Remnant Fleet is quite strong and their forces are relentless than before. I suggest that you use great caution when dealing with them."

"Sound advice from the Vice admiral on the scene," The blonde haired woman noted thoughtfully.

"Indeed," The dark haired commander of the Arumean flotilla mused then frowned seriously at Helena. "But does that give you the right to order our forces around."

Helena frowned back. Akemi Homura was the most serious office that Helena ever knew, and she was staring right back at her.

"No, I think it was the right call," Jean Luc said stoically then smirked just a bit. "Besides, Commander Homura, cute girls aren't pushy. What would Madoka say?"

"Eeep!" Homura went red. "I din't mean it like that, damn it."

"He's teasing, baka," her second officer, Kyouko said dryly.

"Yak Deculture," Helena muttered under her breath, smirking slightly at Jean Luc.

"Hmm hmm," Jean Luc chuckled then glanced at each officer. "Since she has the most experience with this combined remnant fleet, I say we should transfer command over to Vice Admiral Chase. What do you think?"

"While I'd rather stay in command, I concede you have better tactical knowledge," Homura said after a moment. "I believe you should be in overall command, Chase."

The Admiral of the Belorusian fleet nodded, her white-blond hair clashing with the combat scars she had chosen to keep. Vladilena Balalaika said, "I also feel that Helena would be best in overall command."

"We are all agreed?" Cornelia Vi Britannia confrimed.

Everyone nodded, some more reluctantly than others, but they all agreed. Jean Luc turned to her. "So, what next, Vice admiral."

"Since our fleet has sustained heavily losses, it would be costly to try to outright destroy their fleet," Helena noted then sighed. "Its my intention to drive this fleet away from Earl's orbit, perhaps out of the system."

"A wise strategy," Jean Luc nodded then asked crisply. "What are your orders, Vice Admiral."

Helena considered the tactical map a moment then turned to the commanders of the fleet.

"They're weak on the left flank." Helena noted thoughtfully then nodded. "and they've focused the majority of their fighter and light attack craft here."

"So hit them hard while also attacking the flank?" Cornelia asked with a slight smile. "Not bad. Where do you want us to go, Vice Admiral."

"Yes," Helena nodded then hummed. "Jean Luc focus on their battleships there. Balalaika see if you're ships can go after their carriers. Cornelia focus on their destroyers and Homura should focus on their cruisers. I'll leave it up to you to which battlegroups you should deploy against the remnant fleets left flank. Be mindful of the invid carriers in the area too."

"Will do," Akemi Homura nodded, heeding her advice, studied something off screen then asked curiously. "Shall we have our attack squadrons attack that area too?"

That would be helpful yes," Helena nodded at her suggestion, remembered something, then frowned grimly. "However, the remnants have thrown quite a bit of our sqaudrons into dissarray by targeting their squadron leaders. I advise that your wings should excise great caution once when they engage combat with them."

"Understood," Cornelia nodded, hummed thoughtfully, then noted to Helena ."they probably homed in on the higher communication signature command fighters have."

"We could go in radio silent, then attack." Akemi Homura suggested.

"I like it," Helena nodded

"We have talked long enough," Jean Luc said seriously ."It`s time to act Vice Admiral!"

"Indeed," Helena smiled then turned serious. "Kaguya to all ships on the left flank, target the batteships and lay down some covering fire for the allied ships."

"Uh they're already engaging them, you know," Misato noted teasingly.

"I know that, Misato," Helena said archly causing the others to giggle.

Meanwhile on board the LSN Endevour, Jean Luc studied the battle thoughtfully. The 22nd, 24th, 26th, 28th and 30th battalions were advancing against the enemy flagships, the point ships heavily armored to absorb the fire of heavy weapons. The Zentradi commander nodded thoughtfully as the battalions plowed into the left flank as the other ships of the allied fleet advanced on their own targets.

"Good, good," Jean Luc rumbed then barked out an order, his voice warbling over the commline. "Captain Rogers, Captain Starbuck, Captain Bond, begin your assaults."

"Yes sir," The captains agreed ferally and issued their orders. Moments soon enough, a trio of zentradi medium class battleships moved forward, their battlegroups following in. Their companion ships and escort squadrons maintained covering fire as the medium class battleships ship raced forward, their heavily armored prow ripping into the hull of a enemy battleship. Within moments the prow split open, spilling troops into the enemy ships. Most were wearing light battle armor while others were piloting Quedluun Rhea battlesuits. As the troopers advanced, speakers on some of their armors kicked in.

"Sweet Home Alabama!" one trooper warbled along, his out of tune-ness probably making things even worse for the enemy.

Jean Luc listened to the chaos of hundreds of assault troopers playing random music and winced.

"Merde," he muttered, maintaining his french pose.

Riker gave him a amused look. "Well, it certainly denbilitates the enemy."

"Too bad we have to hear it as well." Jean Luc frowned.

"Fortunes of war," Riker shrugged eloquently.

"Getting reports that team one from Captain Rogers Ship sir," A commtech announced.

"Something good I hope," Jean Luc hummed, frowning.  
"Yes sir..." The commtech nodded then provided. "They're shutting down power to the guns and the main enginess, but they're keeping life support online, sir."

"Good," Jean Luc answered crisply then mused thoughtfully as he studied the tactical map on his screen. "I`m sure Intelligence would love to study their ship, if we can capture it intact.``

"The tenth and eleventh team is sweeping the ship for demolition charges taking care of the self distruct mechanisms as we speak sir." Another commtech reported.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Riker noted.

"Lets just hope it goes as smoothly as it's going now," Jean Luc noted then hummed thoughtfully to himself. 'I wonder how the others are fairing?'

As he studied the monitor, a 400 meter destroyer maneuvered deftly towards a medium class Zentradi destroyer. The gunmetal grey ship launched a barrage of anti ship missiles before targeting its port side with its main cannons. Some of the missiles were shot down but the rest reached their mark as the Destroyers main guns charged up."

"Main cannons ready," A woman blurted in the bridge of the destroyer.

"Fire," The young captain blurted as she sat behind her.

"Yes ma'am," Obama smiled ferally, firing a volley of particle beam fire at the larger zentradi ship. The salvo strikes true, tearing through its armor even as another volley was already charging up.

"Keep at it," Kuki frowned as her Destroyer's main cannons barked loudly at the target, blowing away more chunks of armor as another destroyer finished off the job. "Good good, Obama. Our next target is a group of triolian destroyers. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Obama and Chiga answered crisply.

"Good," Kuki nodded and barked out her next order "Chiga. Reduce speed ad Turn to port 310 degrees. Obama, prepare to fire anti-ship missiles and the primary and secondary guns on my command.

"Yes ma'am," Both women answered her and went to work. Chiga the helmswoman calmly guided their vessel through heavy fire, avoiding the worst of the bombardment. At the same moment, Lieutenant Obama Mifuyu targeted a quartet of triolian destroyers and sent off another barrage of anti ship missiles at the organic looking vessels.

The missiles were shot down by the destroyers guns, causing her grin dangerously.

"My my...aren't you a tough one." Obama noted then let another volley fly as Chiga announced the distance to their targets.

Meanwhile a compliment of mecha escorted the Unbei as it made its attack run on the organic looking destroyer. Gekka class Assault Frames and Variable Fighters flitted back and forth, blazing away at their targets when they got to close to the destroyer. Mamiya studied them thoughtfully on her screen. It was incredible watching the war machines dance and kill, lights blazing in a glorious yet deadly dance with the rogue force.

"9000 meters and closing!" Obama announced.

"We're in range, Obama, fire!" Kuki barked.

"Yes ma'am!" Obama grinned a little to cheerfully as she squeezed the trigger on her command wheel. Beams of destructive fury ripped across open space, targeting the enemy destroyers that had been harrying the larger vessels. Now they tasted their own medecine and destructive beams cut into them deeply. Meanwhile Obama smiled with a satisfied look on her face. "Ah yes! Nothing like setting off a BIG GUN!"

Several of the younger bridge officers exchanged looks. "We REALLY need to get her laid."

"OH yeah..."Another bridge officer noted. Mamiya and Chiga sighed while Kuki decided she just didn't want to get involved. Obama, meanwhile, blushed angrily at the bridge officers.

The squadron of ships carved a swath of destruction half way through the Triolian Remnant Fleet then retreated as a group of battlecarriers moved forward to close the gap. However, they were soon dealt with by a mixture of Zentradi, Belarusian and Arumean ships.

At the same moment, Dustine Ageni swept the enemy with her cannon, hovering in space as she tried to keep the enemy back. Nanoha's and Fate's machine fought along side her, the trio forming a near perfect kill zone as they blazed away with their cannons. They trapped a Neo Glaug amidst a fullisade of cannon fire, ripping it to shreds and causing its allies to disperse.

"Is it me," Dustine asked the two privately, "but are they attacking less fiercely?"

"Don't jinx it," Fate said wryly.

"I think so," Nanoha said, ignoring her girlfriend.

"Mmmm," Dustine hummed thoughtfully then noticed a neo glaug trying to sneak up on Gertrudes unit. "Truddie! Check your six!"

"Eh?!" Gertrude blurted, whirled around then growled when she caught the battlepod in the act. "Why you?!"

The battlepod blazed away at her, causing Gertrude to bob and weave through the cannon fire.

"Damn you!" Gertrude rushed in, directing her pinpoint barrier to her weapons, twirled her support gunpods in her battroids hands and used two lightning quick strikes at the Enemy. he force of the impact, combined with the pinpoint barrier, tore into the battlepods armor like it was butter. Getrudes unit boosted away as the battlepods power core went critical and exploded into a bright fireball.

"Nice," Dustine acknowledged.

"THanks for the warning, Mom," Gertrude sighed.

"Don't call me that." Dustine grumbled.

Would you rather be grandmom?" Gertrude teased.

"You wanna die?" Dustine growled.

Dustine growled then sighed when Mio Sakamoto laughed cheerfully at the banter. "Shut up Mio or I'll tell everyone what happened last time you were drunk."

Mio shut up abruptly.

Dustine sighed then glanced at her surroundings. Wreckage of numerous battlepods and suits clouded the area. Kyosuke's and Lamia's units were chasing away other Triolian Remnant units as the Angelg and a pair of Angular looking 50 meter Super Robots cruised away from the wreckage of the two combining units and towards the group. Dustine noted that the combiners were tougher than they looked and it took at least 10 minutes to put them down.

"Finally..." Dustine puffed out a breath then glanced away from the wreckage of the two combining machines and took in the situation around her. the chaos around them was easing. Some of the remnant pilots were chased away from the snarl by the reinforcements from the 21st UNSPACY expiditionary fleet while the others were peeling off to deal with the squadrons sortieing from the 4th fleet. She sighed then looked back towards bronze flight and the communications buoy. "Miyafuji how's it coming."

"I've got most of her systems online," Miyafuji reported then sighed. "However, its stuck in battroid mode and Sanya reports that she's unconcious, ma'am."

"I see," Dustine sighed then weighed her options as the gespenst Mk II customs guarded the communication bouy. She eyed the bouy for a moment, flicked a few switches then called out over the commline. "Hammer Three to Delta Six. Hammer Three to Delta six do you read?"

THere was a bit of static over the commline, causing a bit of ice to form in the pit of her stomach. However the ice melted when Misato's voice responded to her call.

"This is Delta Six, we hear you Hammer Three," Misato replied crisply over the commline. "What is your situation? Over?"

"We've got several damaged machines, Delta six," Dustine noted taking in the machines around her. "Four light, One moderate and two severe and our wing leader is unconscious. We've secured the area. Two Nousjadeul Combiners destroyed and two mixed squadrons have been dealt with. Over."

There was a bit more static before Helena spoke up over the commline. "Hammer Three, This is Vice Admiral Chase. Can you hear me?"

"This is Hammer Three, I hear you Vice Admiral," Dustine spoke up crisply, ramming the nervousness back and awaiting her orders.

"You've done well, but it sounds like your teams been put through the wringer," Helena spoke up then sighed. "Your current situation leaves me no choice to recall your squadron back to the Kaguya."

"What?" Gertrud blurted over the commline. "We CAN still fight you know."

"Silence Hammer four, your unit is damaged," Dustine blurted over the commline, sighed then responded crisply over the commline. "Roger that, Vice Admiral.  
We'll return right away."

"Good," Helena answered crisply then addressed Scepter Squadron and their allies. "Scepter Squadron, ATX team and Lotus Team. Your new objective is to assist the assault on the enemies left flank. Is that understood."

"Yes ma'am," Nanoha, Kyousuke and Lamia answered crisply over the commline. Then turned towards Dustine's unit. Nanoha was first to float over to her Battroid. "Well this is it. Take care of yourselves, okay?"

"We will," Dustine nodded and worked her controls a bit, making her unit salute Nanoha's. "God speed and kick their ass."

"Good luck to you," Nanoha answered as all of Scepter squardon, The Personal Troopers and even the Super Robots returned her salute. Nanoha's unit broke the salute with a bit of flair, transformed quickly into fighter mode, then burst away towards their next waypoint. The others followed suit, leaving the PTs behind.

"Good luck, Major," Kyosuke added as Alt Eisen Reise turned around to the Personal Trooper Squadrons. "Alright, our objective here is done. Lets go people."

"Roger," The others responded as Alt Eisen Reise burst away, chasing after Scepter Squadron. They followed after the red machine even as Rein-Weissritter gave her a jaunty wave.

"See ya later, Dusty-chan," Excellen said cheerfully as the white and blue machine dashed away. "Take care! Hope to see you later in person, okay?"

"Umm, right," Dustine nodded wondering if the strange girl was hitting on her. Nah, couldn't be. She moved off towards the communication bouy. "Are the repairs to Minna's unit done, Miyafuji?"

"Yes..." Miyafuji answered, hesitated then spoke up again as she moved away from the damaged unit. "well, as much as I could with available parts."

"Understandable," Dustine nodded then asked tentatively. "Is Lt Colonel Wilcke still unconcious?"

"Yes, but life support readings are fair." Miyafuji said confidently, in her role as team medic.

"Good good," Dustine nodded then turned to her troops. "Alright, Hammer squadron, we're done here. Lynette! Miyafuji! Switch to gerwalk mode and attach a t ow lines to Minna's unit.

"Yes, ma'am!" Miyafuji agreed.

Dustine turned to Elia and Sanya as the units switched to gerwalk mode and launched two tow lines at Minna's arms. "You two...form up alongside them."

"Yes," the one woman replied calmly, once again making Dustine wonder if she was a android or something. A very sleepy android at that.

Dustine turned to Gold flight. "The rest of us will form up behind them and watch their backs. Silver flight...take point! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The squads replies crisply as they fell into place.

"Good good..." Dustine nodded, took in a deep breath before switching to gerwalk mode.

"All right everyone," she ordered, "move out!"

"Yes ma'am!" The rest of Gold flight took her cue to switch to gerwalk mode while Silver flight switched to fighter mode. With a rumble of their engines, they were off towards the fleet and away from the battlezone.

********09:30 GST May 10th 2125AD********

Dustine puffed out a breath as she padded into an antiseptic smelling hospital room. The first woman she saw was Mio Sakamoto who glared at her angrily.

"What took you?" Mio asked crankily.

"Good to see you too, Mio," Dustine deadpanned.

Minna, in a nearby bed, snickered. Dustine glanced over at her and winced. Her leg was in a cast and her arm was in a sling. "Ouch. No wonder you took pain meds inside the cockpit."

"You should see the other guy," MInna said.

Mio sighed, also strung up in casts and bandages. "This incredibly sucks."

Dustine sighed and sat on the corner of Mio's bed. "The doctor says they're going to limit you to desk duty again."

"That's why this sucks," Mio scowled.

"I hear you," dustine nodded then sighed as she looked at Minna. "The rest of the group seems to be fine, but it'll take some time to repair their units."

"...and what of the rest of the air wing?" Minna asked.

"We... had some losses," Dustine admitted and told her about the young and often reckless kids they had lost.

"I see..." Minna sighed then shook her head.

"So how bad is the hospital?" Dustine asked.

"Oh, it's terrible," Mio sighed just as four gourgeous nurses walked into the hospital room.

"Mio, time for your sponge bath!" One of the nurses smiles cheerfully?

"...and that's terrible?" Dustine arched an eyebrow then noticed the dangerous glint in Minna's eye. Dustine smiled wrly at them. "I guess it is."

"At any rate..." Minna sighed then glanced at her. "can we count on you to take care of the squadron and the air wing?"

"I'll do my best," Dustine promised.

"Good..." Minna nodded then smiled at her. "Thanks for protecting us. You did the right thing out there. Now...You'd best get out of here. All right."

"Right," Dustine nodded.

********10:30 GST Vice Admiral Chase's office********

"How are Colonel Wilcke and Lt Colonel Sakamoto," Helena Chase asked the copper skinned woman while her XO stood next to her. "Will they be able to return to their duties soon?"

"They're in serious yet stable condition," Dustine noted gravely then sighed. "The doctors say that they won't be be able to fly again for at least a year. They're limiting them to desk duty once when they get out of the hospital."

"I see," Helena Chase sighed, thought a bit then turned to her. "For now, you'll have to remain in command of the 501st and Hammer squadron until the doctors say that they're fit to return. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Dustine frowned.

"You don't look to happy," Misato noted.

"I'd rather fly than sit at a desk doing reports," Dustine mused.

"You'll still be able to do that you know," Misato smiled wryly.

"Ah, yeah," Dustine grunted then smiled sheepishly at her friends. "Anything else?"

Misato and Helena exchanged a look then smiled warmly back at her. "YOu did pretty good out there. You handled yourself well and you kept your squadron together."

"Thank you," Dustine aid a bit uncomfortably. "Is there anything else."

"You've got a week to recover," Helena nodded then smiled wryly at her. "Thats an order. Do you understand."

"Yes ma'am," Dustine saluted

"Now Get outta here," Misato laughed a bit as they dismissed her. "I heard you have a hot date in the onsen."

Dustine smiled greatfully then trotted out the door. Once she was gone Misato looked at Helena, "I nominated her for the Medal of Valor. You okay with that?"

"I'm fine with that," Helena nodded then looked at her. "Do you think she's ready for the next step?"

"Promotion?" Misato asked then snorted with amusement. "She'd run away screaming. ALL pilots do."

"Maybe..." Helena hummed thoughtfully.

"You can't force a promotion on her, you know," Misato reminded her.

"Especially with how she feels about some of our superiors," Helena nodded.

"Let her run the squads for a bit," MIsato offered as she took a sip of her tea. "Get her more used to the idea. Then you can offer her a promotion."

"Yeah," Helena agreed then scowled. "Damn it, with the losses we suffered we NEED officers."

"It'll take time for us to regain our strength, that's for sure," Misato nodded.

"Yeah," Helena nodded.

********10:30 GST Kaguya Onsen********

Dustine puffed out a breath as she padded into a large hotspring style bath wearing nothing but a white towel. She walked through the steam laden air, past various bathers until she spied a familiar group of people.

"Nanoha!" Dustine called out one of them.

"Dustine!" Nanoha smiled as she sat next to Fate. Her team mates were also sitting close by, gazing at Dustine curiously. Dustine blushed charmingly at the group as she walked towards them. "Come sit with us!"

"Thanks..." Dustine smiled wearily at her friends.

"About time you got here," Vita said in a surly way.

"Sorry, people to see, places to go," Dustine sighed as she disrobed showing off a rather nasty scar on her belly.

"I'm surprised you kept that," Shamal noted mildly.

Dustine shrugged as she slowly stepped into the warm water. "It's a reminder not to let my guard down."

"An old student of yours right?" Signum asked her.

"Yeah." Dustine nodded then sighed as she sank into the water. "When I turned to help Arika up...a student of mine buried her bayonet inside me."

Signum narrowed her eyes a bit while the others winced.

"I heard about that later," Tea noted shyly as she sat next to Subaru. "the Black Ace, Tomoe?"

"Yeah, she was a vindictive girl, that one," Dustine nodded then smiled gratefully as Fate handed her a glass of iced tea. "Oh. Thanks Fate."

"Your welcome," Fate nodded nodded and settled next to her wife.

"Do you know that she has a nickname in the enemy fleets?" Nanoha asked her.

"No..." Dustine frowned warily. "What is it?"

"Tomoe the Backstabber." Nanoha noted with a frown as the others looked on. "She has proven herself again and again as untrustworthy...she definitely has her own agenda."

"I see..." Dustine nodded then frowned. "Tomoe the Backstabber. That sounds familiar. I think my big sister fought someone with a similiar nick name during Space War One."

"Mustn't have been anyone major," Nanoha teased.

Dustine snorted knowing full well that THAT person nearly killed her big sister a number of times. She took a sip of her tea and settled against the rocks.

"How are you superiors doing?" Signum asked Dustine curiously.

"They won't be flying for a while, but they're recovering nicely," Dustine sighed.

"They are valiant warriors," Signum nodded, "I hope they recover soon."

"So do I..." Dustine sighed then shook her head. "I just wish I could have done more. Like I dunno, defend them when they were attacked...or something."

"Don't be so silly..." A familiar voice said fondly as she pressed her glass of iced tea against Dustine's forehead. Dustine squeaked then looked at the 'assailant' to see Hayate smiling wryly down at her. "If you would have been there then you might've been taken out too. Then where would your squadron be."

"H...Hayate.." Dustine stammered.

"Don't do that to yourself," Fate chided her friend. "you can drive yourself crazy with what-ifs."

"Fates right..." Nanoha nodded then sighed as she leaned against Fate. "You know you did your best at the time. Just be content with that."

Dustine gazed at her friends then relented, nodding. "Your right."

With that the trio of friends that she's known so long broke out into gentle smiles at the copper skinned woman.

"We figured out why they were attacking you so hard," Nanoha noted to her friend.

"Why?" Dustine frowned thoughtfully

"Apparently your defense was so fierce the Zentradi thought you were defending something critical." The brown haired woman explained with frown on her face.

"I see..." Dustine hummed then smiled slightly. "Well we were defending two wounded and their damaged machines...and a communications buoy. Defending all three was critical to me."

"True." Nanoha nodded.

"We really need to understand them better. Would we have been better off retreating?" Hayate suggested then sighed. "High command is certainly wondering if we should have ad a dialogue with them first..."

"Maybe..." Dustine sighed and shook her head. "But retreating with two damaged mechs at that point would have been troublesome."

"No one's criticizing," Hayate noted, smiling at her. "In fact I think your decision was for the best. But we still do not really understand the enemy..."

"High command is too full of desk jockies," Signum noted, narrowing her eyes. "Fools. They should know the heat of battle before making judgements!"

"Some of those desk jockeys are former pilots, you know," Hayate note wrly then sighed. "You are right though...its better to go into battle with shields up and weapons at the ready. All I'm saying is that if we can have some dialogue with them, theres a chance that we'll come to an understanding and there won't be any conflict."

"Yeah," Dustine murmured as she took a sip of her tea. She drank it down then slouched in the water. "Like the dialogues we had with the Arume, Azonia's fleet, Breetai's fleet and Zor Prime's faction."

"I keep forgetting how alien some of our enemies can be," Hayate sighed.

"Aye," Dustine nodded.

"...and how human some of our former enemies could be," Nanoha noted thoughtfully, thinking back to their last tour of duty.

"Nanoha, you think too much," Fate chided gently. She then brightened when a waitress padded by with glasses of alcohol on a tray "Is it true you can order alcoholic drinks here?"

"Yes, but we are NOT letting you get drunk again, Fate," Nanoha said primly.

"Aww, Nanoha," Fate pouted.

"Again?" Dustine had to ask.

"Fate is a easy drunk," Hayate laughed.

"Swell," Dustine sighed.

EOF


	3. Chapter 3

Superdimensional Fortress Kaguya:Homefront

Chapter Three: Recuperation

**March 11th 12:30GST**

"You know, Dustine, I really really reshpect you," Fate slurred as they made their way out of the hotspring.

"R...Really," Dustine blushed as Nanoha and she carried fate under each arm. They walked for a little while She then eeped as Fate clung to her then looked to Nanoha. 'Oh god! Nanoha?!'

"Your shoooo cute too, y'know," Fate smiled as she snuggled against her. Dustine gacked as Fate nuzzled her neck and looked at Nanoha again for support.

'Nanoha! HELP!' she thought, but Nanoha was just laughing as she helped support Fate on one side. Dustine, on the other, did her best to avoid the now snuggle happy Fate. They continued on through out the ship.

They reached the woman's quarters without TOO much incident, Fate beaming happily and waving at passerby. The double takes from officers used to the normally serious Fate were pretty funny, too.

Almost as soon as they got Fate onto the bed she dropped off then began to snore cutely.

"Wow..." Dustine blinked. "Is that how she usually is?"

"Sorry about this," Nanoha shook her head, smiling.

"Its all right," Dustine sighed as they quietly padded out of the bedroom and sat down at a nearby table. "She really doesn't have any tolerance does she?"

"She was raised by a very...body-pure scientist." Nanoha sighes as she wanderd over to make some coffee. "I don't think she EVER drank until she left home."

"Which is funny considering I've seen you drink marines under the table," Dustine noted then shook her head. "Which always suprised me. How'd thathappen anyway"

Nanoha smirked at her as she started to brew the coffee. "Being raised in a resturant has it's advantages."

"Ah," Dustine nodded, paused a bit, watching her friend for a bit as she grabbed a couple of coffee cups. "Did you start drinking early?"

"No, but my parents gave me a little on special events, that sort of thing. I built up a tollerance." Nanoha shook her head as she poured two cups of coffee in the cups. She picked up the mugs of coffee and padded over the her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Dustine nodded as she gently took a cup from Nanoha. She sipped on her coffee then asked her friend. "Mind if I stay here a while?"

"No I don't mind," Nanoha shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. She sighed and glanced at her friend. "Has it been hectic in this system?"

"Very much so, sad to say," Dustine admidtted then sighed. "There always seems to be trouble between Wind, Cardair and Florence. Fortunately, Wind does have allies in An Nam and the Aries Republic. However, we all think that all of our problems come from a single source."

"The Duchy of Artai...?" Nanoha mused.

"Yeah," Dustine nodded then added. "There is evidence that they've provided intelligence to Cardair and Florence on Ares and Ang Nam's weak points in their defense grids several years ago. Both Cardair and Florence have been poking at their defenses in lightning fast raids with suits provided by Artai."

"I see," Nanoha frowned.

"They may have even instigated the conflict between Lutesia Romulus and Remus," Dustine provided then sighed as she shook her head. "But we're still looking for evidence on that."

"Why don't you have stronger proof?" Nanoha asked.

"Because Artai's so secretive its hard to get any information out of them," Dustine sighed. "Besides, the current ruler is a slippery little shit. Its hard to get anything on what his people are doing."

"I...Um..." Nanoha stammered for a moment then shook her head. "I don't think you're supposed to call someone of royality something that vulgar, Dustine."

"You'd call him a little shit too once when you get to know him," Dustine sighed then glanced at her. "Although I really can't see you calling anyone 'A little shit'. '  
Anyway, the brass suspects that Artai might have been behind the Remnant Triolian attack"

"Mmmm," Nanoha hummed thoughtfully then shook her head. "Sorry to say but I'd have to disagree with you there. I think it had nothing to do with Artai and had a lot to do with the remnants trying to take advantage of a very tense situation in this system. They did the same thing in the Pandora system a while ago."

"Pandora, I've heard about the troubles in that system," Dustine noted then frowned thoughtfully. "You were stationed there for a little while as I recall."

"Yeah," Nanoha nodded then sighed. "We were testing out new units on Gaia in 2116AD when a paramlitary organization and its allies in the orbital colonies started a civil war against the Gaian federation."

"The Divine Crusaders, right, Dustine hummed then frowned. "What touched off the civil war?"

"Apparently the DC's leader didn't want the Gaian Federation to sign a treaty that would literally hand the system over to an alien civilization known as The Guests." Nanoha sighed and shook her head. "I understand his convictions, but I really wish that the Gaian federation and the DC worked together instead of fighting each other."

"The real culprit here, I think, is the officals who tried to hand over Gaea and the rest of Pandora over to these aliens," Dustine frowned then shook her head. "Think of what it could mean for the rest of the colonies if a antagonistic force had advanced base within the Unity Governments borders."

"Indeed, our teams found out that there was some closed doors deals being made," Nanoha frowned. "Both with Gaean government officials and a prominant corporation as well."

"Isurugi Industries," Dustine hummed then smirked a bit. "Last heard that they were bought out by Professor Habuki's firm, Ashuari-Kreuze, and it's previous owner was a bitch and got thrown in jail for all the dealings that she's done."

"Mitsuko, yes," Nanoha confirmed with a grave nod, then frowned when Dustine's smirk turned into a wry grin."You shouldn't be smirking at that. She did a lot of damage by providing material to rogue forces."

"She got what was coming to her," Dustine shrugged, frowning "Isurugi's covert ops group gave Stonewell Bellcom a lot of trouble a while ago. They sabotaged our gear, our limited production models, did a lot of spying and tried to kill at least a few of our test pilots."

"I see," Nanoha sighed.

"Mmm," Dustine nodded then changing the subject. "Speaking about our limited production models...how has the Messiah handled for you so far? Is it good?"

Smoothest fighter I've ever flown," Nanoha nodded eagerly.

"Good," Dustine beamed then pouted. "I want to fly one."

"You haven't flown one yet?" Nanoha blinked.

"I only flew them during trial sessions," Dustine nodded then sighed and shook her head. "But I really wanted to fly them on our missions. It isn't fair"

"Next promtion, probably." Nanoha smiled, patting her hand.

"I know, I just HATE waiting," Dustine noted.

"I know the feeling," Nanoha notted wryly then changed the subject again. "It was good to hear Alicia sing in person again."

"Aye, she really kept us going," Dustine nodded then smiled fondly. "Some of my squadmates are really big fans of her, so I've asked if they could see her but I've had a hard time due to her agent."

"Do you want Fate to see if she can sign a few?" Nanoha asked.

"Well...I'd hate to use her like that," Dustine stammered.

"It's fine, she wouldn't mind at all," Nanoha waved it off then noted with a warning tone in her voice. "So long as they're not those embarassing photoes from her past. Then she'd mind."  
"Like the bathing suit ones?" Dustine noted.  
"Especially those." Nanoha frowned then shook her head. "You know how overprotective Fate can be with Alicia."

"R-Right," Dustine nodded, paused when she had a horrifying thought, then noted softly to Nanoha. "You DO realize Alicia is gonna start dating eventually."  
"Oh god no. Fate wiull FREAK." Nanoha groaned then sighed. "Is it a blessing or a curse that we've now been assigned to this fleet."

"Maybe..." Dustine nodded then did a double take. "W...Wait what?"

"Hayate called us earlier this morning," Nanoha noted then took a sip of her coffee. "She said that we're transfering from the 131st to the 32nd combined fleet.

"I...I see," Dustine mused then glanced at her friend. "I heard we were consolidating the existing wings, I didn't know new teams were coming in. I'm glad, even if sorting all this out will be a pain in the ass..."

"Especially for a person who's temporarily in charge of the 501st joint wing, right?" Nanoha mused them smiled. "I think you'll do fine."

"Ugh. Coordinating all this is gonna be a bitch. Could I just go on vacation until we finish combining the teams?" Dustine muttered

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Nanoha reassured her

"Erm. Thanks." Dustine nodded then blinked when someone padded up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Dustine jerked, looked behind her and saw the sleepy drunk Fate smiling beatifically at Dustine. "F..Fate?!"

"I'm so glad that we're going to be assigned to your ship," Fate slurred.

"Erm...thanks," Dustine nodded then blushes as Fate snuggled closer. She gave Nanoha help me looks but Nanoha just shook her head with an amused expession."

"You're so warm," Fate smile and nuzzled her as she leaned against Dustine. "You know you're a very warm person. She's a warm person, isn't she Nanoha?"

"Yes she is," Nanoha agreed, amused then glomped her. "She's snuggable too."

"N-Nanoha!?" Dustine squeaked at the impact then sat their motionless as the pair nuzzled and snuggled her. She blushed charmingly as they continued to nuzzle her neck and cheek.'Nanoha. Fate.'

"We're so glad that you survived that battle," Nanoha murmured as they continued to nuzzle and snuggle her. "Otherwise we would have been very, very sad that you had died."

"We've missed you so so much, Dustine," Fate noted.

*******06:57 GST March 12th, 2125AD*******

The next morning, Dustine woke up groggily to an unfamliar ceiling in a room that she barely recognized. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to remember what she did last night. However, that caused a dull ache in the back of her head. So she closed her eyes and rested for a while. As she did, she noted that she felt very warm underneath the covers. It was as if two warm bodies were laying next to her.

'What the hell...' Dustine thought inwardly, frowning to herself as she tried to remember where she was the night before. The dull ache returned but she powered on through, trying to remember. 'Lets see. I went to the hot spring, left with Fate and Nanoha, carrying Fate under my arm, arrived at suite 48B...'

A sudden feeling of dread came over her, opened her eyes and looked at the person laying next to her. On the right of her was Fate. She was wearing a black nightie and her long blonde hair was slightly messy from a long sleep. She was sleeping peacefully as if nothing happend. She blushed, looking at that sleeping face, gulped and peeked at the other person on her left side. Nanoha was also sleeping peacefully and her hair was pulled into a side ponytail.

'Okay, I have to get out of here,' Dustine decided. She figured one or the other woman would be upset, and she didn't wanna die. The problem was that both of them had their arms wrapped around her.

Turning a bit towards Fate, Dustine carefully tried easing the blonde haired woman's arm up first. Howeverthe sleeping woman frowned and clenched tighter.

"Nanoha." she muttered as she clinged to Dustine.

"Hmmph!" Dustine gasped as her face was inadvertantly pressed into Fate's bust. 'Oh god, if Nanoha wakes up I'm gonna DIE...'

"Hmm," a voice sighed behind her as a pair of slightly larger breasts pressed into her back. "Fate chan."

Dustine blushed furiously at the sensation. She struggled a bit more but that caused them to press tighter. Finally the copper skinned woman blushed and reached out to shake Fate from her slumber. "F...Fate. Wake up."

"Uhh?" Fate blinked drowsilly, peering down at Dustine.

Dustine blushed furiously up at Fate. "G...Good morning. I don't know how we got like this."

Fate looked at her blankly a moment, then went bright red. "W-What...?"

"I'm serious...I don't know what happened." Dustine shook her head frantically.

"Are you two having an affair and no one told me?" Nanoha asked mildly.

Dustine flushed darkly while Fate's face turned bright crimson.

"Nanoha!" Fate yelped

Nanoha laughed warmly as she said, "Calm down you two. You don't remember what happened?"

"Er...well..." Dustine thought a bit recalling more from her memory. "We carried Fate from the hotspring and let her go to sleep. The two of us talked for a while then Fate walked back into the living room and snuggled me. Nanoha glomped me after that...and we chatted for a little while longer..."

"After that you dozed off with Fate clinging to you," Nanoha shrugged then smiled contritely at her. "Hauling you home seemed a bit much, so I dumped you in our bed and we all fell about that."

"Oh." Both Dustine and Fate sighed.

"Disappointed?" Nanoha teased.

Dustine was about to answer her when the phone on the end table near Nanoha started ring. Both Fate and Dustine puffed out a breath as Nanoha leaned over and grabbed the handset off of the cradle.

"This is Takamachi speaking who's calling please?" Nanoha answered the phone.

"Hi Nanoha," Hayate Yagami answered warmly over the line then asked her long time friend. "Is Dustine at your suite? I sent Signum over to her temporary suite aboard the Kaguya but she wasn't there."

"How did you know she was with us?" Nanoha sighed.

"We saw you and Dustine help haul Fate off," Hayate noted. "We thought she might have crashed with the two of you. So is she there?"

"Yes, she is," Nanoha sighed at her question, glancing at the copper skinned woman who was now sitting up in bed. "Do you want to speak to her?"

"Yes please," Hayate answered her friend. "Its important."

"Okay," Nanoha nodded then turned to her friend and held out the handset. "Its Hayate. She says she wants to speak to you. Its important."

"I see," Dustine nodded and took the handset from her. "Good morning Hayate. What can I do for you?"

"I was shocked, SHOCKED o see you, Fate and Nanoha going off together," Hayate teased.

"I was just helping Fate home," Dustine said defensively

"So you say," Hayate continued to tease her. "Yet here you are, the next morning. Did they ravage you? Do you need a rescue?"

"No we just um..." Dustine glanced at her friends.

Nanoha giggled. "You're on your own."

"Gee, thanks," Dustine sighed. "I was tired, I fell aslep, all totally innocent," she told Hayate.

"Aw, that's no fun," Hayate sounded a little dissapointed, but Dustine couldn't tell if she was being playful or not. "At any rate...our search and rescue teams found an escape pod from the Albion yesterday. Captain Suzumiya and the rest of her subbordinates were all present and accounted for."

"Thank goodness," Dustine sighed in relief. After the Albion was sunk by a direct hit she had been worried about her subbordinates onboard that ship.

"Search and rescue will have them over there in no time," Hayate added.

"Oh okay...wait what?!" Dustine yelped.

"Is something the matter?" Nanoha asked her.

Moments later there was a loud banging on the door

"Who's at the door...?" Fate blinked.

"Ageni! We're here to rescue you!" a famniliar voice yelled.

"That would be my staff, here to 'rescue' me," Dustine sighed.

"Its fine Haruhi! I'm fine!" Dustine blurted.

"Well, you'd say that if you were being held captive by ravenous lesbians," Haruhi noted reasonably.

"Ravenous lesbians?" Nanoha and Fate exchanged looks, "What has Hayate been TELLING them?"

Moments later they heard a bit of laughter coming from the handset.

Fate frowned and slipped out of bed while Nanoha grabbed the handset from Dustine's hand.

"If this is a prank. It's going too far, Hayate," Nanoha growled warningly as Dustine slipped out of bed and started to throw on her clothes. Meanwhile Fate strode to the door and opened it, allowing a group to barge right on in. Three girls ran past her while another slowed to speak to her.

"My apologies," Yuki noted calmly as Haruhi and Tsuruya headed straight for the bedroom door, with Mikuru bringing up the rear. "I tried to stop them, but it was fruitless."

"Th...Thats allright," Fate stammered as she threw on some clothes. "Besides..."

"Hey!" Nanoha yelped as Haruhi and the others rushed in. Haruhi grunted as Haruhi lunged at her, deftly slipping aside. Tsuruya was next but she caught the green haired girl and tossed her into Haruhi, causing them to fall to the ground "You can't just barge in here!"

"...and you can't just toss us around." Haruhi blurted, noticed her rank then blanched a bit. "You're a major!?"

"Oh no," Mikuru whimpered then started to cry.

"YOu made MIkuru cry!" Tsuruya yelped.

Nanoha sighed and put the handset near her face. "Hayate...could you kindly tell them the truth please."

"Where's the fun in THAT?" Hayate said a little to cheerfully.

"Hayate," Nanoha murmured evenly and coldly which made the hairs stand on Dustine's back of her neck. "If you don't I'll reveal EXACTLY what happened on your birthday party on Risa. With photos."

There was a beat of silence before Hayate meekly gave in. "Put them on."

"Hayate has some news for you..." Nanoha said evenly as she handed Haruhi Suzumiya the phone.

As an aside Dustine asked, "What DID happen on Risa?"

"It's a secret," Fate sighed then pouted. "Nanoha won't even tell me."

Nanoha smiled saintly. The sad truth is nothing had happened, but Hayate THOUGH it had. She was bluffing, but Nanoha was good at that.

"I see," Haruhi sighed after Hayate explained things to the officer. She glanced over at Dustine with a smile on her face. "So our boss didn't go to her assigned quarters then, huh? She'd better hurry back or she'll miss breakfast...and she knows how Lieutenant Asakura gets when she misses breakfast."

"Ack," Dustine grunted, remembering the times when she slept in due to pulling an all nighter with trainees. Ryoko would barge in, drag her out of bed and toss her into a ice cold shower which would wake her up instantly. She checked her pockets, found a piece of paper, glanced at its contents then looked over to Nanoha and Fate. "Sorry but...I'd better go."

"I understand," Nanoha nodded then smiled while Fate gave her a shy wave "It was good seeing you again. Take care of yourself okay?"

"Right," Dustine nodded then looked over at her at her subbordinates. "Lets go. Can't keep Ryoko waiting."

"Yes ma'am," Haruhi nodded then asked her as they hurried out of the bedroom. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah," Dustine nodded as they strode out of the suite and out the door. "Its one deck up."

This place is so large, we got lost," Mikuru noted as they hurried along.

"Thank goodness that one woman gave us directions," Haruhi added cheerfully, They turned a corner and went to the stairway.

"Why stairs?" Dustine complained

"Gotta keep you in shape, ma'am!"

"Ugh." Dustine groaned.

"Now about those two that we just met..." Haruhi mused.

"Don't start...not now..." Dustine rolled her eyes.

"I just wanna know how close are you to those two..." Haruhi frowned.

"I thought they were nice," Mikuru observed.

"You think everyone is nice," Yuki noted dryly as they went up stairs.

"Well, yes," MIkuru conceded.

"Well...!" Haruhi demanded.

"I've known them for years, hell, decades," Dustine relented. She glanced at Haruhi, noticed her scowl, then asked her curiously. "Are you...jealous of Nanoha and Fate, Haruhi."

"I am NOT." Haruhi growled then looked away. "I'm just concerned about your well being that's all ma'am."

"Relax, they're friends," Dustine sighed. They jogged up to her quarters where a attractive blue haired girl waited, her uniform starched and looking annoyed.

"Ageni-san. So NICE of you to join us," Ryouko noted cooly, gazing at Dustine with slightly narrowed eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I spent the night at a friends place..." Dustine explained defensively "...and as I remember correctly you were picked up by search and rescue just yesterday."

"I am a professional," Ryoko sniffed at that then shook her head. "such things do not bother me."

Dustine sighed as Haruhi whined. "Hey, I'm hungry! Is breakfast ready?"

Ryoko relented a bit, "Come in, the meal is ready."

The others trotted to the table, while Dustine stopped long enough to pat Ryoko on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she said quietly, "And I was glad to hear you were all alright."

"Its my job..." Ryoko murmured softly then frowned at the others. "Now eat. We've got a lot to do today."

"Yes ma'am," The others nodded as they descended on the table like ravenous wolves.

"Ugh Blrt Grk?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Haruhi, don't talk with your mouth full!" Dustine sighed.

"Yes mother," Haruhi gulped her food down. "Do we have Dustine's schgedule?"

"I have a schedule?" Dustine blinked then frowned. "I thought I was supposed to rest."

"You ALWAYS have a schedule," Ryoko noted disapprovingly.

"Miss anal retentive strikes again," Dusting sighed softly enough so that no one could hear.

Ryoko produced the schedule and began to read it outloud to Dustine and the rest of her staff.

"First you're going to have a meeting with Commodore Yagami about the reformation of her squadrons," Ryoko noted to Dustine "She phoned us earlier to confirm that you will be there. The meeting is at Oh Nine hundred hours Galactic Standard Time."

"Got it." Dustine nodded then asked her. "Is there any paper work that I have to do?"

"YOu'll need aproximately two hours to complete paperwork," Ryoko nodded then glanced at her. "I've also enquired about which ward the other members of the Hammers are in. You should go see them."

"Wait...what?!" Dustine blinked at that then glanced at Ryoko. "Other members?! I thought it was just Lt Colonel Sakamoto and Colonel Wilcke that was injured."

"Several other pilots...uhm...downplayed injures until returning to base, ma'am." Mikuru offered.

"Damn macho girls," Dustine grumbled then sighed. "Who is it and what are their injuries, Lt Asakura. I want to know what I'm dealing with here."

"Aye," Ryoko Asakura nodded then read down the list. "Captain Barkhorn has some fractured ribs while and a fractured left arm while Captain Yeager has a head injury and a broken left clavicle bone."

"Damn it," Dustine grumbled then sighed. "How long will they be out?"

"You'll have to speak to the medical staff at the ward ma'am," Ryoko shrugged, checked the schedule then looked up at Dustine. "You also have an appointment with Shamal ma'am."

"Why me?"

"After action check-up, ma'am. You skipped it, remember?"

"Ack. Yeah I did." Dustine sighed.

"Commanders," Ryouko shook her head with a sigh.

"Guess I should see Hayate first...can you book a appointment?"

"Of course ma'am," Ryoko nodded.

Dustine sighed as she strode down a long corridor, nodding to non combat officers and pilots alike as they walked past then stopped at a door with a name plate on it. She was about to knock on the door when someone spoke up behind her.

"Dustine? Are you here to see Hayate too?" Nanoha called out to her as Fate walked with her.

"Yeah," Dustine nodded then sighed. "I guess we're seeing her at the same time?"

"Possibly," Fate nodded then smiled contritely. "Did your staff members chew you out?"

"Sort of," Dustine shrugged, backed away then gestured to the door. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," Nanoha smiled at her as Fate walked into the office beside her.

Dustine surveyed the ready room, noting it looked pretty normal, aside for the rack of cosplay outfits that was in the corner. Hayate was smiling at them contritely as she sat at her document laden desk.

"Sorry to ask all three of you here at the same time, things are crazy around here," Hayate sighed then shook her head and gestured for them to sit down. "Please have a seat we have much to discuss."

"Its fine," Nanoha said as she others nodded in understanding as they sat.

Rein smiled as the silver haired woman pushed a cart with food and drinks on it.

"Would you like coffee, tea or soda?" she asked politely.

"Tea please," Dustine nodded.

"Coffee," Nanoha asked

"Just soda for me, thanks," Fate smiled

"Here you go..." Rein handed out the drinks to them, having prepared the coffee and tea to each pilot's tastes.

Nanoha sipped her cup, "You remembered how I take it."

Rein gave her a look, "Of course I did."

"Sweet..." Dustine noted then smiled as she sipped her own just right tea.

"She is a marvel isn't she?" Hayate agreed. "And she's MINE."

"We know..." Nanoha smiled.

"So you wanted to see us?" Dustine asked.

"Yes, officially I need to do stress reviews of you all," Hayate noted calmly.

"Unofficially?" Fate asked

"JUst catching up with everyone," Hayate winked at the trio. She took a sip of her own coffee and sighed as she relaxed into her seat.

"I see..." Dustine hummed.

"Why don't you go first?" Hayate mused.

"Well, its been a hell of a week," Dustine admitted with a tired sigh then began to recount the battles, losses and so on. Nanoha and Fate smiled contritely at her while Hayate listened thoughtfully to her report.

"I see..." Hayate hummed. She could tell Dustine had had a hell of a time, but she was bearing up pretty well. "How is your crew doing?"

"Not to good," Dustine sighed and shook her head. "My commanders are laid up and just today I learned that Yeager and Barkhorn won't be flying for a while. You can't fly with broken ribs and a left clavicle after all."

"Knowing Barkhorn she'd try anyway..." Nanoha sighed

"Yeah..." Dustine agreed then added. "The others are a little shaken but they're all right."

"Good," Hayate nodded then moved on, glancing at the red brown haired woman in front of her. "Nanoha, how did your squadron manage?"

"We took a few hits, honestly." Nanoha replied then shook her head. Not many injuries, but we lost a couple of units to damage."

Dustine sighed. "Yeah. I think a few of ours might need to be scrapped too."

"Or at least salvaged," Fate agreed.

"Aye..." Hayate nodded then glanced at the three officers. "Our maintence teams are assessing the battle damage now, as far as the fighters go. We'll be determining if its easier to rebuild or just scrap them and start over.

"I see," Dustine nodded. "So what now?"

"First, The 501st will be reassigned to the Wolfram," Hayate noted then added. Second, we're considering consolidating our wings or at least compacting them until the injured are well enough. Understood?"

"We do," Nanoha and Fate nodded.

"Consolodating the wings will be a hastle, but I do agree with that," Dustine nodded.

"I'm glad you understand that," Hayate nodded then smiled at her friends. "Until the 501st JFW returns to its full strength I'll be assigning the ATX, Lotus and Scepter Squadrons to it. Understood?"

"Got it," Dustine nodded at her orders, then turned to smile at Nanoha and Fate. "Welcome to the 501st, Nanoha. Fate. You're a good addition to the division. Even if its temporary."

"We're happy to be a part of the 501st," Nanoha smiled. Nanoha smiled and held out a hand.

"Don't get killed," Dustine added as they shook.

"Don't worry, we won't," Fate smiled as she shook Dustines hand too.

"Here's the rest of the roster," Hayate noted as she handed Dustine a data pad which had a list of the other members of the 501st temporary members. "Though honestly you've already met them in the previous battle."

"Thanks," Dustine nodded as she read down the list. "Oh not bad. Lamia would be a good addition...and I see that the Arika and Nina are with the ATX Team. Is Lamia their squad leader."

"In a pinch she can be," Hayate smiled then nodded. "But that's how things were on Gaia."

"I see," Dutine nodded and looked down the list. "Impressive. How are they. Are they okay? Did they take any damage during the battle?"

"Somewhat yes," Hayate nodded then smiled. "A few of them are being overhauled as we speak but we have enough parts for them onboard this ship."

"I see," Dustine nodded as she previewed a few machines. "Most impressive. I like the Alt Eisen Reise, Wildwuerger, Mass Production WildSchwein MK IIs, God Grungust and the Flickerei Geist. They look like sturdy machines.

"You can't keep them," Hayate warned the copper skinned officer, adding as the others looked on. "They're for a special division within the fleet. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am..." Dustine pouted, finishing off her tea.

"Don't worry," Hayate smiled at the woman reaching out to pat her hand when she put it down on the table "You'll get your own unit later. Is that understood, Lieutenant Colonel Dustine Ageni?"

Nanoha and Fate gasped in delight while it took a moment for it to register with the copper skinned pilot. When it did, it hit Dustine like a ton of bricks. Dustine gasped and looked at Hayate. "What?! Lt. Colonel?! Seriously?!"

"Acting Lieutenant Colonel for now," Hayate nodded at at that then smiled at Dustine as she laid her chin on the top of her hands. "But it might be for good, assuming you don't screw up."

"Congradulations, Dustine," Nanoha smiled gently as She laid a hand on Dustines left shoulder. "Out of all of us you deserve it the most. You can count on us. Okay?"

"Like wise, old friend," Fate smiled a bit bashfully at the copper skinned woman as Hayate and Reinforce looked on with a smile.

"Um, thanks," Dustine answered them bashfully. Hayate noted that Dustine was very cute when she blushed. Too bad she didn't have a camera handy. She watched the trio as they bantered back and forth, smiling faintly.

"All right, Lt. Colonel," The brown haired woman asked the attractive dark haired woman. "what's the plan?"

At that moment Dustine got the cutest deer in the headlights look. "W-what?"

"H...Hayate." Fate frowned.

"Don't put her on the spot like that," Nanoha laughed.

"Nanoha...?" Fate blinked.

"Its fine..." Nanoha waved her off.

"Sorry, sorry," Hayate chuckled shaking her head. "Just teasing..."

"Sorry, that's gonna take some getting used to," Dustine agreed then puffed out a breath.

"As long as you dont look around for someone else when they call Lt. Colonel," Hayate told her, "I felt like that when I first got promoted."

"Maybe we should call her Lt Colonel for a while..." Nanoha suggested with a smile then glanced at her copper skinned friend."You know...to let her get used to it? Is that okay, Lt. Colonel?"

"Is this revenge for me staying out of touch for the last several years," Dustine blushed.

"Not at all, Lt. Colonel," Nanoha smiled even more.

'I think she's teasing me,' Dustine thought as the others chuckled at the copper skinned woman. 'She really is a devil.'

Would the Lt. Colonel like some tea?" Rein asked politely as she returned to refill drinks.

"Et Tu, Rein?" Dustine sighed.

Dustine idly fingered her rank insignia as she then stepped into the large medical bay. medical technicians and doctors were making their rounds, taking care of the wounded and ill.

Dustine hummed thoughtfully, looking for someone then smiled when a cheerful voice called out to her.

"Dustine, over here," Shamal Yagami smiled as she stood by an assistants desk.

"Hi Shamal," Dustine smiled as she walked over to the blonde.

"Hi! Oh!" Shamal nodded back to her then blinked when she noticed the new isignia. She smiled happily and trotted up to the copper skinned pilot. Before she could say anything she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Congradulations."

"Eep." Dustine grunted as Shamal hugged her a little too tight.

"I don't think she can breathe, Shamal..." A nurse noted as she walked by.

"Eh?" Shamal blinked, glanced at her condition, then let go of the copper skinned woman. "Ah. Sorry. Sorry. I was just so happy for you that's all."

"T..That's allright," Dustine grunnted then noticed her staffs attire as another nurse walked by. "What's up with the short skirts and tight tops?"

"Hayate SAYS there was a mistake in the order. I kind of doubt it..." Shamal sighed

"Gee that sounds awfully familiar." Dustine frowned then shrugged her shoulders. "Could be worse, she could just have you wearing bikinis."

"Don't SAY that! Hayate might hear you!" Shamal warned her.

"I'll try not to," Dustine sighed.

"Good," Shamal nodded then smiled. "Are you here for your physical or are you here for medical records."

"Physical," Dustine nodded and the pair fell into a quiet conversation. As they talked, another woman in a doctors uniform wandered by. Well, more like swayed, with her impressive bust nearly spilling out of her top. "Eh? Who is that?"

"Oh, you haven't met Dr. Yuko Sagiri, have you?" Shamal asked then waved her over. "Yuko. A moment?"  
"No I haven't," Dustine shook her head, mesmerized by her swaying hips and her impressive chest. "Hello."

"Hello there." Yuko smiled at Dustine, winking at the copper skinned woman. "I must say, you're as much a hotty as I'd heard. Wanna sneak off to a empty cubicle?"  
"YUKO!" Shamal scolded.

"What?" Yuko pouted at her superior. "I thought she was single."

"This is not the time or place," Shamal frowned then added. "You need to learn to be more subtle."

"Wastes time," Yuko shrugged then added to herself. 'Especially when I need to keep an eye on you.'

Yet another attractive woman, this time a nurse, shimmied by as she commented, "Go change a bedpan, Yuko, and stop bugging her patients. Especially the cute ones"

"Shut up, Miki," Yuko sighed but indeed headed off to attend to something else. Meanwhile Dustine blushed at being called cute.

"Sorry about that," Miki added to Dustine. "She hasn't been laid lately."

"Th...That's alright," Dustine nodded sweatdropping a bit.

"So now...shall we start your physical?" Shamal smiled.

"Of course," Dustine nodded. Both Yuko and Miki looked curious.

"Shoo," Shamal waved them off

"Awww," Both pouted before they left.

Shamal led dustine into a cubicle and ordered her to strip which dustine did. "Nice panties. Why the animated character logo?"  
"Would you prefer the UN Spacy symbol?" Dustine shrugged.

"Very well," Shamal nodded, looking her over then smiled contritely when she noticed the scar on her abdomen. "You know, if you ever decide to get the scar removed I have just the cosmetic surgeon for you."

"Aye," Dustine nodded

"Or Yuko, for that manner." Shamal smiled then added. "She's quite skilled."

"I'd be worried about being groped..." Dustine sighed.

"She's entirely professional with patients," Shamal reassured her

"I'll...take your word," Dustine nodded then epped when she felt the cool touch of a stethascope on her back.

"Breathe," Shamal ordered.

"Don't you have more advanced gear," Dustine complained as the cold metal touched her back

"Would you like me to break out the old rectal thermometer?" Shamal teased.

"I'll be good," Dustine sighed as she took a breath as ordered. Shamal smiled then listened to her breathing.

'God, I think she chills the instrument befoe using then,' Dustine sighed mentally

"Not bad, not bad at all," Shamal noted. then pulled out a really big syringe "Its time to take a sample of your blood. Did you abstain from food or drink for 6 hours."

"Eeep." Dustine yelped

"It's not THAT bad." Shamal smiled contritely.

"Its a fricking harpoon," Dustine yelped.

"Very well," Shamal sighed then picked up a much smaller yet thicker instrument. "Would you rather have a rectal probe instead."

"Shutting up now," Dustine grumbled.

"Good," Shamal nodded then gestured to the bed in the middle of the room. "Sit down and I'll take the sample."

"Okay," Dustine nodded and did what she was told. Shamal smiled and cleaned the space inside her elbow with a swab tied a elastic band around Dustine's upper left arm then tugged the cap off with her fingers. She turned to Dustine and nodded "Try not to look okay?"

Dustine nodded then winced as the needle went in. "Ngh."

"You're very brave," Shamal hummed as she drew the sample. "Some just fuss over these things and it makes our job a little more difficult."

"I can imagine," Dustine nodded then puffed out a breath as Shamal removed the syringe and ordered her to hold a cotton swab to the puncture site. Dustine complied then blinked when Shamal got out some measuring tape. "Whats that for?"

"Measurements, what else," Shamal smiled then nodded. "Now hold still. I've gotta update your measurements."

"But you can do that electronically..." Dustine noted.

Shamal put the tape around Dustine's chest as she noted, "But this is much more fun."

"I bet this is Hayate's idea." Dustine grumbled.

"Cosplay costumes for everyone," Shamal agreed cheerfully.

'Besides I like doing this too.' she thought.

Dustine sighed and let Shamal take the measurements, blushing as the blonde wrapped the tape around her bust. "Hmm. You're one size larger. Last year your cup size was 35cms now your at least 36 cm."

"Slowed development from the C2 series life extension booster I guess," Dustine shrugged, making interesting parts of her body bounce.

"Indeed, how old are you now by the way," Shamal asked.

"In my 130s chronologically ," Dustine sighed then shook her head. "Never thought I'd live to be this age, really."

"And by physical age you're," Shamal checked, "probably on the twenty year old cusp,"

"Yeah," Dustine nodded then blinked when Shamal hummed thoughtfully. "W-What."

"You're waist is 2cm thicker," Shamal smiled a little too cheerfully.

"I'm a growing girl," Dustine grunted.

"Sure it wasn't that pie last night?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW..." Dustine blushed.

"I have spies everywhere." Shamal smiled cheerfully then took her leg measurements then gestured to the device on the floor. "Now up on the scale."

"This is SO old fashioned..." Dustine sighed.

"Actually it's fully digital and can detect quantinum variations in mass/destiny." Shamal explained cheerfully. "I got it from Doctor Lang..."

"And that doesn't worry you?" Dustine arched an eyebrow

"Nah." Shamal shook her head.

As Dustine was weighed sensors in the room did a full body scan, storing the data as well as routing a copy to Shamal.

"Hmm," Shamal hummed thoughtfully as she studied several points of interest. There were still traces of previous injuries on Dustine's scans, if you knew where to look. The gut wound still glared visibly, but the bone breaks and lesser injuries left marks too, even though she was healed.

"Hmm," Shamal hummed thoughtfully then poked her belly where the gut wound is. "Does that hurt at all?"

"Ugh," Dustine grunted then sighed. "If I had eaten breakfast you'd be wearing it right now."

"Don't joke," Shamal frowned. "How does it really feel."

"Yeah, it's okay," Dustine admitted, then sighed. "It just feels a bit numb. That's all."

"Nerve endings take far much longer to repair than regular tissue,' Shamal noted then wondered thoughtfully. "Do you feel anything when you clench your muscles during a high gee maneuver?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Dustine shook her head.

"Good," Shamal nodded. Thankfully the scans and her physical exam showed no problems so far. "Looks like the damage is healing on schedule."

"Yay," Dustine said dryly.

"Now, now," Shamal chided the pilot "even 100 years ago a gut wound like that would have killed you. Or sidelined you forever from flying"

"Point," Dustine nodded then sighed. "We still need cybernetics for lost limbs or other body parts though."

"True. There is so much the C2 series and M3 series can handle," Shamal noted somberly, noticed the expression on Dustine's face, then decided to focus on something else. "No other problems."

Moments later her stomach grumbled causing Dustine to blush a bit. "Aside from my stomach rumbling no."

"That's what that noise was! I thought a train was going by." Shamal smiled at her.

"Sure yuck it up..." Dustine rolled her eyes then asked the doctor. "Whats next?"

"Eye exam!" Shamal noted cheerfully

"Okay," Dustine nodded, glad that was relatively unobtrusive.

Moments later Shamal swung a device around and pointed it at here eyes. "Hold still, this won't hurt a bit."

"Funny, a old girlfrind used to say the same thing." Dustine sighed.

"Kinky. Now hold still." Shamal said dryly before scanning her eyes with a laser sensor. It took readings of the shape and curviture of the lenses of Dustine's eyes, compairing them to computer generated optimal configurations.

"Hmmm, not bad," Shamal murmured "You have a one percent deviation, well within norms."

"So you aren't taking a knife to my eyes?" Dustine sighed.

"Only barbarians do that," Shamal shook her head. "I'd use a laser scalpel instead."

"No, no, I'm happy being one percent off," Dustine shook her head.

"Very well," Shamal nodded then asked. "Any...feminine problems as of late?"

"N-None that I can think of," Dustine stammered, blushing. "Though I am still single..."

"Hmm." Shamal hummed then looked at her. "Well, I'm hoping your taking the usual contraceptive pill as well as the STD patch. Just in case."

"Trust me," Dustine sighed as she shook her head. "I probably won't get pregnant from dating a girl."  
"Is so," Shamal hummed then gave her a look. "You DO remember that the Arume and certain other species can get you pregnant right?"

"Ack..." Dustine blushed then sighed. "Forgot about that."

"Shamal chuckled, "It happens."

"I guess," Dustine sighed.

"Just be careful when your out on the next date, all right," Shamal warned her.

"Right," Dustine sighed as she slipped her uniform on.

EOF


	4. Chapter 4

**09:30 GST March 14th 2125 Deck 6, SDCV 21 Wolfram, 31st Combined Fleet, Earl, Earl System**

An officer with copper skin and shoulder length black hair stood in the Wolfram's hangar bay, gazing up at a damaged machine as it was slowly dismantled by technicians working mechanical equipment. Dustine frowned thoughtfully and sipped on a biodegradable cup as a arm was was removed from the battroid's torso. She watched on as the damaged piece was pulled away from from the main body, then noted the technicians standing nearby. The technicians moved in quickly and inspected battroids shoulder joint with their tools. They poked and prodded at thejoint with their probes then stepped back, shaking their heads.

Dustine frowned at their body language, already figuring out that the servo motors were probably fried. 'At this rate this machine will be..'

"It looks bad for this machine doesn't it," A voice called out to her. Dustine glanced over at a woman with long brown hair and was wearing a jump suit over her uniform. The brown haired woman glanced at her uniform then smiled politely. "Long time no see, Lt Colonel Ageni."

"Acting, Shari, Acting..." Dustine sighed then slurped her coffee quietly through the small hole at the top.

"We got a memo from Hayate telling us to call you Lt Colonel." Shari smiled contritely at her.

"I'm gonna kill her..." Dustine sighed, wondered how much of the staff knows then just shook her head. She gazed at the machine thoughtfully and asked the head mechanic of the Wolfram. "Can she be salvaged?"

"Possibly," Shari said, knowing how attached pilots could get to their machines. "Our biggest concern will be frame damage... if that's warped, we may have to scrap it."

"Yeah," Dustine frowned. While she wasn't a mechanic she understood the basics. Most modern mecha were modular, and segmets could be swapped out to repair damage. But if the frame itself was wrecked, you would either have to rebuild it from scratch or scrap it.

Dustine bit her lip as the armor from the battroid was slowly removed from the frame.

"Once we get enough of the exterior off we'll hook it up to the diagnostic scanners," Shari told her.

"Right..." Dustine nodded and finished off her cup of coffee. She stared up at the machine as she watched them work, causing Shari to tug on her uniform sleeve. She blinked down at Shari with a cutely innocent expression. "Yes...what is it?"

"Why don't you go get some more coffee. You're making me nervous hanging around here," Shari smiled contritely at Dustine.

"Ah," Dustine grunted, glanced into her cup, then smiled sheepishly at Shari. "Sorry. I think I will, thanks. Keep up the good work and I'll be checking up on the progress from time to time. Okay?"

"Will you be checking up on us personally or from the office?" Shari smiled nervously.

"From the office," Dustine smiles at her apologetically, then waved at the woman with glasses and long brown hair. "Sorry to bother you. Continue your work Major Fumemio."

"Thanks for stopping by," Shari smiled a bit wider, then flashed her a salute as the copper skinned officer turned around and strode towards the hangars main entrance. "Have a good day, ma'am."

"Thanks, you too," Dustine called out as she walked towards the thick and heavily armored blast proof bulkhead door.

Super Dimensional Fortress Kaguya: Homefront

Chapter Four:Adjustments

**15:00 GST That same day**

"Basically, stay outta the kitchen when mama's cooking," Dustine grumbled as she stood in Hayate's office

"Oh c'mon," Hayate smiled contritely. "She didn't SAY that!"

"It amounts to it," Dustine pouted

Hayate had to fight back a laugh. She then sat back into her seat and smiled fondly at her longtime friend. "Well, you WERE looming over them like a mother hen. You shouldn't be so protective of those machines

"It was Minna's machine I was worried about, really," Dustine crossed her arms sullenly, looking like a little kid denied her cookies.

Hayate laughed now, continuing to smile at the copper skinned officer, then laced her hands while keeping her elbows on her chair's armrests. "Well, , thank you for stopping in. Did you get that report I asked for done?"

"That was my excuse for coming by," Dustine agreed, handing the data stick over.

Hayate plugged the device into er tablet and scanned the report. "They were able to spot the differences in command units that well?"

"Yeah..." Dustine frowned "Thay had a 95% accuracy in nailing us."

"That's... pretty scary," Hayate said then wondered "Any ideas how to fix it?"

"Command fighters have visual cues to help pilots spot them in battle," Dustine noted then shook her head. "We just never expected that to bite us in the ass."

"I see" Hayate nodded, frowning and gaved at Dustine thoughtfully. "Command is not gonna welcome a recommendation to redesign our fighters."

"I'm standing by it," Dustine said, "if the enemy continues this tactic we HAVE to."

"Your experience does suggest one alternative," Hayate noted.

"Huh?" Dustine blinked.

"Bodyguards." Hayate smiled.

"For the command units?" Dustine asked.

"Yes," Hayate nodded then added with a knowing smile. "That's why we added the ATX team and the Lotus team to your squadron. They stand out too but they have a lot of powerto their units.

"I see," Dustine noted. "So thats why. Is that the only reason?"

"Partly yes, and don't pout about it," Hayate nodded then smiled. "However, we do want you to experiment with leading a mixed wing of variable fighters and personal troopers."

"Oooh," Dustine grinned

"Don't pout if you loose them to another squadron though," Hayate reminded her.

"Yes mom," Dustine sighed.

Hayate laughed fondly.

******* 1600GST *******

"What!?" The older man blurted after hearing the news. He then scoffed at her with a mocking tone in his voice. "You were thinking that just because Ageni lead them once during the battle we thought it would be a good idea to let her lead them again. That's rich." the old man scoffed.

"That's my call to make, sir," Hayate glared at him. "Besides, due to the high causality rate we might need to make a mixed unit of variable fighters and high powered personal troopers."

"Yagami. You're making a big mistake." The older officer grumbled, frowning at the younger woman. "That woman turned down several opportunities to become a commanding officer during the last decade."

"Most were due to obligations to her family, as I recall," Hayate noted then smiled knowingly as she turned to Helena. "Regardless of her past I think we should see how she does, do you agree, Vice Admiral?"

"Aye," Helena nodded then turned to the older man. "She's right, Hikaru. Ageni at least deserves a chance."

"Hmmph," Hikaru Ichijo grunted and folded his arms. "We'll see."

"In any case, I have new order for you Hayate," Helena spoke crisply as she held out a data stick. Hayate took the stick and put it into her datapadd and glanced over the contents as Helena spoke. "Once you're teams are ready...the Wolfram and its battlegroup will setting to patrol area 13B."

"That's between Ares and Cardair." Hayate noted thoughtfully, glanced through over the orders, then looked up at Helena. "Have we been asked to keep the peace, Vice Admiral?"

"Aye, you have," Helena nodded then laced her hands in front of her. "We'd also like you to see if theres any proof of Artai meddling in their affairs. It might get messy so I suggest you send your best men for the job. I'll leave that up to you."

'I know just the people to do that sort of mission too,' Hayate smiling confidently as she answered her. "Understood, Vice Admiral. Is that all?"

"That is all, Commodore Hayate" Helena nodded to the shorter brown haired woman. "Your dismissed."

"Yes ma'am," Hayate Yagami saluted the older woman and her collegue, dropped her salute, pivoted on her heal and strode towards the door. "I'll be going now. Excuse me." "Good luck," Helena waved to her.

"Yes, Good luck," Hikaru Ichijo sighed reluctantly as he saluted her. He frowned and decided to make a few calls. 'You're both going to need it.'

******* 09:00GST March 17th 2125AD *******

"Good morning!" Dustine called out as she walked into the large briefing room with Hayate, only to find one more squadron sitting at the table. The group of eight woman smiled fondly at her. "Eh?"

"Attention!" Nanoha barked crisply, shooting up from her seat and saluting the copper skinned woman and her superior officer. Almost immediately, the other pilots shot out of their seats too and saluted Hayate and Dustine.

"At ease," Dustine nodded to group assembled in the large sized briefing room. She turned to Hayate and murmured quietly to her superior officer. "What's with the extra squadron."

"Sorry about this...its a logistic issue we're looking into now." Hayate whispered to her. When Dustine quirked up an eyebrow in question she smiled contritely to the copper skinned pilot. "I'll explain later. Bear with it okay."

"Got it," Dustine agreed. Dustine glanced over the group, glad to see familiar faces. Nanoha's squadron sat on the left, while her squadron sat in the middle. On the right were the members of a third squad, whom Dustine mostly knew by reputation only.

Meia was a old friend, and she had pulled together a team of former discipline problems into a crack unit. Rei Miyamoto waited impatiently, the blond fidgeting in her chair. Beside her Saeko Busujima was a icy cool presence, ready to act yet calm too. Rica was leaning forward, studying a data padd intently, while Saya looked annoyed about something. Sitting next to Meia was Barnette, who was looking faintly pained as Jura checked out the pilot opposite her.

"Down girl," Barnette hissed, kicking her ankle.

"Sorry, sorry," Jura chuckled.

Diita was beaming as she excitedly said, "This will be SO cool! I can't wait!"

"How so...?" Jura asked.

"We get to work with aliens, aliens and more aliens," Diita exclaimed, looking very excited.

"Er..." Dustine frowned, blinked when someone tugged on her sleeve then looked at Hayate.  
"Don't try to correct her," Hayate warned the copper skinned woman, then looked back at the red haired girl with a fond smile. "you'll just spoil her fun."

"Um, allright," Dustine nodded, checked her data padd, then moved to take a seat next to Nanoha. She smiled at the red browned haired woman then turned to the squadrons who were sitting around the table. "Good morning. We have a lot to cover today. First and fore most..as of 08:00 GST yesterday, the 41st Lancer and the 32nd Septer squadron will be, at least temporarily, joining the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

The reason for this merger is obvious," Hayate added. "Most of the other units were heavily damaged during last weeks battle at the sixth defensive line...and it'll take a while for them to recover. Until then, you're to remain in the 501st."

"What about the PT squadrons assigned to the 501st, what happened to them," Elia asked thoughtfully.

"They were a total loss, too," Dustine sighed then smiled gratefully at the shorter brown haired woman sitting next to her. "However, command has assigned two veteran personal trooper squadrons to our unit."

"We've been hearing rumors about that," Teana mused then frowned. "Who are they?"

"Actually theres four units being assigned to the 501st," Hayate explained, noting the suprised look on Dustine's face, then continued on with her explination "It'll be the ATX squadron, the Lotus squadron and the SRX squadrons."

"The heroes of the various L5 campaigns and the L3 defensive action around Gaia eh?" Meia Gisborn hummed thoughtfully then nodded. "They're good teams...but why so many."

"There is a reason for that," Hayate nodded frowning thoughtully. "As you may know, the Triolian Supervision Army Remnant fighters targeted our command units, destroyed them, thusly throwing our units in dissarray." "Right," Jura nodded.

"We're experimenting with assigning one or two specialty pilots to each commander as body guards..." Hayate explained.

"But isn't what the wingman does?" Signum frowned.

"You do have a point," Hayate noted, frowning. "but in combat situations wingmen can be pulled away to deal ith other situations. These bodyguards will only stick tight to the commanders."

"How many body guards per unit?"

"Two per squad leader," Hayate noted.

"It sounds pretty unweildy," Meia noted

"It's a temporary measure," Hayate conceded, then nodded. "until we manage to make a new series of less detectable command fighter."

"Very well..." Meia noted.

"Yeah," Dustine agreed, "I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"Could be worse, they could be following you off duty too." Hayate shrugged her shoulders..

"God, there's a scary thought..." Dustine sighed.

"So who's going to be protecting who," Teana asked.

"Lets see," Dustine looked over the list. She smiled contritely a bit then noted to her team. "Neito's team will be guarding the Hammers, Calvina's team will be guarding the Lancers and Irm's team will be guarding the Scepters."

"This is going to be interesting," Nanoha mused.

"Indeed," Signum nodded then looked curious. "What will the other squad be doing."

"Good question," Hayate nodded then added. "The other squad of each specialty team will act as point men for the squadron and head off any attacks. Fair?"

"Not bad," Nanoha nodded then looked at Dustine.

"I think it can work, though I'll be looking forward to when the bodyguarding ends," Dustine admitted.

"What's with the extra security." Rei asked seriously. "I mean we pushed the remnant fleet of out of the systmem right?"

"Most but not all," Hayate frowned as Dustine called up a map of the system. "We think the remnants are lingering near Earl's second moon. They'll be an annoyance at best for the rest of the combined fleet as we recover."

"Plus, we have to assume they have sent this tactic to other fleets," Dustine noted. Rather bitterly she added, "They DID have a great success with it, after all."

"Reconnasince teams have also spotted the remnant flotilla going after civilian transports," Hayate informed them.

"So they've become pirates?" Saeko asked.

"Or just harrasing civilian shipping. It IS a legitimate military tactic." Dustine frowned. "Anyway we know that they're out there...so stay alert on patrol. If your bodyguard tells you to move...move. No matter the odds."

"These guys are pros..." Nanoha nodded then smiled. "Let them take care of the rabble."

"Some of us prefer taking care of rabble ourselves," Meia pouted.

"Hang in there, its only temporary," Dustine noted.

"Who knows maybe you'll even do a combo attack with them," Hayate winked at the group.

"Hayate!" Dustine blurted.

"Sh, its fine," Hayate whispered to her.

"We all knew Hayate would go there..." Rei sighed.

"Don't be mean," Hayate stuck her tongue out then called up a few images on the main screaen. "Now for the patrol routes. Starting tommorrow You'll be patrolling an area in front of the fleet for a good while. Any comments?"

"Hey, it looks like a..." Diita spoke up.

"Shut up, Diita. Meia sighed then added "You think EVERYTHING looks like a alien,"

Diita giggled.

Hayate just ignored that.

Dustine rolled her eyes as she asked, "Do we need to escort the civilian ships too?"

"Helena's deployed several ships from the fleet to do that," Hayate nodded then glanced in Dustine's direction. "but we may have to respond to emergency calls, too. Understood?"

"Very well," Dustine nodded then looked out at her subbordinates. "Does anyone have any other questions?"

"Why do hotdog buns come in packs of eight and hotdogs in twelve?" Diita asked

"Any actual ON TOPIC questions?" Dustine sighed.

"Do we have tactical updates on our attackers?" Meia asked with frown then folded her arms in front of her. "I'm pretty damn sure there were new variations out there last time."

"We do," Hayate nodded then added. "We've loaded most of them to your datapadds. That includes the combiner that we saw a week ago..."

"I think saw a sniper model," Diita noted with a frown then asked curiously. "Do we have that on record?"

"This one, yes." Dustine nodded then called up an image of a zentradi battlesuit using what appeared to be like an alein sniper rifle. "Its a long range shooter and it can easily tear at your pinpoint barriers...so watch your back."

"That one was a pain," Rica noted.

"Did you take it out?" Barnette asked.

"I tried to get it but it was far to fast for me..." Rica sighed.

"I see," Jura sighed.

"We need to watch for those," Hayate agreed.

"Aye, we do," Dustine nodded in agreement then looked at the temporary pilots assigned to the 501st Joint Fighter Squadron. "Any more questions? Any at all?"

"No ma'am," The group harmonized.

"Good," Dustine nodded then smiled fondly at them. "You can re convene in your own ready rooms and discuss tactics if you like. In any case; I want you all to stay safe out there. Okay? You're dismissed."

"Yes ma'am," The group shot up out of their seats and saluted both Hayate and herself. With that, the large group left the table, briefly greeting their superior officers as they walked past the podium and made their way out of the briefing room.

Dustine smiled at them and watched them go, then blushed when Jura blew a kiss to her. Hayate laughed fondly as Barnette tugged her out of the briefing room, then smiled when Nanoha and Fate stopped by.

"Friends of yours?" Nanoha teased.

"We go way back," Dustine sighed

"Lt Basil is quite..." Fate began, paused to find the polite word and blushed a bit when she spoke up again. "...Flirty."

"We can gossip later," Hayate smiled contritely at the pair. "Right now Dustine and I have a meeting with the Steel Dragon Corps in briefing room 101b. We'll catch you later."

"101b?" Nanoha blinked then smiled. "That's not to far from our squad room. We'll walk with you, okay?"

"Fair enough," Hayate nodded.

"This way the three of us can tease The along the way," Nanoha grined at Dustine.

"Good Idea!" Hayate agreed.

"Will you two stop," Dustine sighed.

"But this is fun," Fate noted then asked her as they strode down the corridor. "Is it true what they say about her?"

"Which rumor..." Dustine rolled her eyes

"That she can tie a cherry stem with her tongue," Nanoha teased.

"Yeah." Dustine blushed a bit. "She does that as a party trick."

Hayate was tempted to ask about the OTHER rumor about Dustine and Jura, but in a rare moment of restraint held back. The quartet walked together until they came upon a marked door that read. "Steel Dragon Corps."

"Here we are," Hayate smiled at Dustine then turned to Nanoha and Fate. "I'll see you two later. I've got to introduce The Steel Dragon Corps to their new Commanding officer."

"Acting, Hayate, Acting," Dustine blushed.

"We'll see," Hayate grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, holding it open for Dustine.

"We'll see you later, Lt. Colonel," Nanoha smiled at her as she walked off with a wave.

"See you," Fate nodded to and walked off after her girlfriend.

Dustine took a steadying breath, then followed Hayate inside. This time it was Hayate who greated the the large group assembled around a bunch of tables. "Good morning!"

"Attention!" A woman wearing an odd looking vest over a light blue one piece outfit and dark blue boots barked crisply as she rose to salute their superior officers. Just like before the others followed suit. Dustine surveyed the room, taking in the new faces. A few of the pilots were wearing standard UNSPACY uniforms while most were wearing their own outfits and or jumpsuits. Quite a few didn't even look like military personnel at all.

"Hiya Dusty chan," Excellen waved happily.

"Hello Excellen," Dustine waved back as she approached the desk then awked when a whirlwind plowed into her. "Ack! Who!?"

"Big sister!" A young asian girl smiled tearfully up at her "I've been so worried about you!"

"Eri!?" Dustine boggled as the young asian girl hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"All right that's enough!" A woman with silver hair and blue eyes barked at the girl. "Get off the Lieutenant Colonel and get back to your seat. On the double! Now!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Eri retreated to the table which was next to the silver haired first lieutenant.

"Sorry ma'am," The silver haired woman gazed at her then jabbed a thumb at the table. "These two have been a nervous wreck since a week ago."

"That's alright, First Lieutenant Cranju, I'll speak with them later," Dustine sighed, noting the name on her uniform. The copper skinned officer made her way over to where Hayate was and sat with her at the smaller table. Hayate handed her a datapadd displaying the crew roster. She read over the rest of the names and faces eagerly, knowing quite a few,  
like Kyousuke, Excellen and Lamia of course but the copper skinned woman didn't recognize the other people sitting at the table next to Kyousuke. Especially the man who had short spiky fiery red hair.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," Dustine sat back in her seat, making a mental note to thank Lamia and Kyousuke for saving her ass earlier. "As of today the Steel Dragon Corps will be temporarily assigned to the 501st joint fighter squadron. For now I will be your commanding officer."

"What's Colonel Wilkce's and Lt. Colonel Miyomoto's status?" Kyousuke Nanbu asked seriously as the others looked on.

"Unfortunately, both Minna and Mio have broken arms and legs," Dustine noted seriously as she gazed at the group. "So they won't be able to fly for at least a year. The rest of the Hammer squadron is fine, save for Barkorn and Yeager, who both have broken collar bones and arms. So they're grounded too."

"What about their equipment? Are their fighters okay?" A young man with short brown hair and enthusiatsic personality asked curiously. Dustine was amused to find out that Lt. Date was a bit of a mechafile and loved all types of robots.

"Ryusei right?" Dustine mused curiously.

"Yeah!" Ryusei Date nodded.

"We're not sure at the moment, but there's a high probability that they might be scrapped," Dustine noted seriously to young man.

"I see," Ryusei frowned at the news but didn't protest, knowing full well that the machines saved Minna's lives.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Colonel," A blonde sitting at Calvina's table raised a hand. "But I have a question regarding the Scepters. May I ask it?"

"Go on First Lieutent Emil..." Dustine glanced at her, noting that she uncanilly looked like Nanoha. "Is Fate-Mama and Nanoha Mama also okay?" Sally Emil asked seriously, with a worried expression in her eyes.

"Yes!" Another girl with heteacrhomia eyes and blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail asked seriously. "Are Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama okay, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"W-what?" Dustine's mind nearly broke at the mere thought of Nanoha and Fate being mothers. Her voiced trembled abit as she regained her voice "D-Did the two of you just call them F-Fate mama and N-Nanoha mama?"

"Yes!" The two nodded seriously.

"N-Nanoha and Fate are..." Dustine stammered to herself as the others looked on with concern, fainting at the weight of the presumed knowledge and fell back in her seat. The momentary dead weight and the momentum caused the chair to slide from underneath her, propelling her backward until it reached the hard metallic floor below. She crashed to the floor with a clatter causing Excellen and the others to spring to their feet.

"Dusty chan!" Excellen blurted as she and a few other pilots and rushed to her side as unconciousness took her. "Hang in there, Dusty chan!"

****** 1400 GST *******

Dustine awoke sometime later in a room not unlike the briefing room that she was just in. But instead it was a spacious lounge with couches, tables and chairs. She tried to sit up quickly but a familiar blonde stopped her.

"Don't get up yet Dusty-chan!" Excellen stopped her as several other women sat nearby. Aya Kobiyashi, a good looking woman with short green hair, from the SRX squadron, Kusuha Mizuha from the ATX squadron and her own little sister Miki looked on with concern on their faces. "You hit your head after you fainted."

"I fainted?! Why!?" Dustine blinked, trying to remember what happened. She thought it over a bit then winced when she remembered the two girls announcing who their parents were. "Ugh...  
right. that was a shock."

"We're sorry we caused you so much trouble, Miss Ageni," Sally and the other girl noted contritely as they sat on another couch next to the one she was laying on. "We didn't know that you were so close to Nanoha and Fate mama."

"T...That's all right," Dustine stammered and took a glass of water from Kusuha's hand. She took a long sip from the straw and put it on the table next to her. "I don't think I have EVER heard them say they had kids...not to mention they never took pregnancy leave. It'd be in their files. So..."

"They're clones," Hayate answered simply as she sat with the pair of girls. "Well at least Sally is. Sally has both Nanoha's and Fate's genes. They haven't legally adopted her as their daughter but they have been keeping in touch with her."

"Mostly Nanoha," Sally added, "as you can probably tell."

"And I'm a hybrid clone," Vivio smiled shyly at Dustine. "but with both Nanoha and Fate in there. Both women help us...well, adjust to living outside of a lab, and we call them mama."

"I see..." Dustine nodded. Moments later a green haired woman peered curiously at her from behind Vivio. "Hmm. Who is this?"

"Einhart! There you are!" Vivio exclaimed, pulling her forward. "Why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding," the girl protested blushing hotly.

"Lt Colonel, this is Einharet Stratos, she's..." Vivio began.

"...a big fan of hers." Einhart cut her off as she gazed at the copper skinned woman. "It's a honor to meet you, ma'am, and it'll be an honor to serve under you as a part of the ATX Team."

"Ah...nice to meet you," Dustine smiled, while wondering why this girl reminded her of her little sister, a little. Might be something in the shape of her face. She reached out to Einhart and smiled. "I hope we can work together."

"Of course," Einhart nodded.

******* 1600 GST *******

"Ein...when are you going to tell her?" Vivio asked as they sat on a bench inside a park. Both were still wearing their outfits that they had on earlier. Vivio had a white and blue jacket over a dark blue and white blue one piece. she had a pair of black gloves and black boots which had odd jewels inset on them.

"L...Later." Einhart blushed heavily, as she wore a white and green jacket over a black and gold top and a green skirt.

"Ein..." Vivio spoke up then blinked when Einhart held up a hand.

"SHe just had one shock, she doesn't need another," Einhart noted.

"Mm..." Vivio nodded then glanced at her. "Should we tell her who the other mother is?"

"Oh goddess no," Einhart smiled sardonically. "She'd just DIE."

"Considering how she was teasing Dustine when they left the lounge, I'd imagine so," Vivio nodded.

"Yeah," Einhart nodded.

"Yeah," Vivio nodded then looked at Einhart with a smile on her face. "So...shall we start our training regimen, Einhart?"

"With pleasure," Einhart smiled and the pair slipped off of the bench.

"When you said a logistic thing you were looking into, what did you mean by that," Dustine asked her as the sat on a couch in hayate's ready room. Both had hot cups of tea in hand.

"We're not sure, but our staff thinks Commodore Ichijo has something to do with it," Hayate noted with a frown to the copper skinned pilot. "He thinks you can't handle it."

"Oh he does does he," Dustine frowned then smirked "Well I'll show him what I can do."

Hayate sighed and reached up and pinched her cheek then wiggled it back and forth all the while speaking in a chiding tone. "Don't get to cocky Miss. Lieutenant. Colonel! Is. That. Clear?!"

"Ow ow ow," Dustine winced at the pinch. "Its clear. Very clear ma'am."

"Good, I'm glad you understand," Hayate patted her cheek then smiled contritely at her. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

"Earlier...?" Dustine blinked, thinking back, then made an odd face. "Wait you knew about those two the whole time?"

Hayate gave her a look.

"Oh, right..." Dustine admitted, "you had to have seen their paperwork."

"Well, I actually expected Nanoha and Fate to," Hayate admitted.

"Makes sense..." Hayate shrugged, "And it's not really any of your business, too."

"I guess..." Dustine nodded.

"So why were you so worked up about it..." Hayate asked her.

"I was just shocked thats all," Dustine admitted then frowned. "I mean, I've known them for years... it's kinda surprising they kept this a secret. You know?"

"Well, you have to admit it's kind of hard to bring up," Hayate noted.

Hayate imitated Nanoha, "Oh, by the way... Fate and I now have two clones! Isn't it wonderful?"

Dustine snickered just a bit, also looking kinda pained. "It must have been hard to take in at first."

Hayate nodded after taking a sip of her her tea. "Yeah. I mean, they're both grown women, pretty much, but Vivio especially bonded with Nanoha and Fate."

"...and Nanoha looked after her as one of her own." Dustine nodded thoughtfully. Moments later an odd thought occurd to her. "Has Nanoha or Fate had to give her... the talk?"

Hayate blinked, then burst into giggles. "Oh lord... can you imagine poor Fate trying to explain the birds and the bees?"

"She'd die of embarassment," Dustine agreed then blinked when the shift bell chimed then stretched her arms. "Well that's it for today I guess. Gotta head back to the office before Ryoko calls up another search party."

"...and you wouldn't want that would you," Hayate giggled at that, then smiled contritely when Dustine rolled her eyes. "Well then you best get going. I won't keep you. Do you have time afterwards?"

"Actually I've got some paper work to do as soon as I get back to the office," Dustine smiled apologetically at Hayate as she slipped away from the couch. "But I'll let you know if I'm free later. So long as Ryoko doesn't pile more assignments on me."

"Hang in there," Hayate waved to the copper skinned woman then sighed as she picked up a cup of tea and took a sip of it. "Hmm. Maybe I should invite her to that place next time."

******* 21:20 GST ******

"Eh?!" Nanoha and Fate blinked in shock at their friend as they sat in a corner booth of a the Little White Dragon. Dustine had just told them about her incident in the Steel Dragon brigade's briefing room and the pair looked surprised and a little concerned. "You fainted during the briefing?!

Dustine made a face. She was already tired from the staff meetings and make up briefings she had to partake in, let alone travelling from her office in the Wolfram to Kaguya City. So she had a right to be cranky.

"Yeah," Dustine sighed as she took a sip of her beverage then gave her friends a look. "You see, I got blindsided because certain close friends didn't tell me they had clones."

Nanoha winced while Fate looked sheepish.

Dustine relented a bit as she added, "I'm kind of hurt you didn't tell me..."

"Its not something one can openly talk about..." Nanoha noted.

Fate nodded and spoke softy to her friend. "Due to the fact that there was illegal cloning invovled the whole thing was officially classified. The only way we could have talked about it was in person, and..."

"This is the first time we've caught up in person," Dustone agreed

"I MEANT to bring it up when we first arrived," Nanoha added, "but I couldn't quite figure out how to bring it up."

"I see," Dustine sighed then took another sip of her beverage.

"Could you do us a favor?" Fate asked her after taking a sip of her own beverage.

"Hmm?" Dustine blinked. "What?"

"Don't call them clones in front of them. They have issues around that," Fate said seriously.

"Understandable," Dustine nodded. "Okay. Will do."

"Good," Nanoha smiled at her a little too cheerfully. "Or I'd have to punish you."

Dustine thought about making a joke, but let it pass for now.

"Any medical issues or anything else the kids had to deal with?" she asked curiously.

"They had weaker immune systems for a while," Nanoha remembered.

Fate chuckled dryly, "Poor Vivio HATED getting colds."

"That had to have sucked," Dustine admitted.

"Indeed," Nanoha nodded.

"THey built up immunities pretty fast, though," Fate reassured her, "they almost never get sick now."

"Well that's good," Dustine smiled and chatted with her long time friends for quite some time. After a while she checked her watch and grunted. "Oh god. Look at the time. I've got to get back to my quarters."

"We've got a early morning too," Fate agreed with a sigh as they both got up.

"So do I..." Dustine sighed.

"You can do it, Lt. Colonel," Nanoha smiled at Dustine.

******* March 18th 2125AD Suite 112A, SDCV Wolfram *******

"Wake up!" Ryoko Asakura blurted as she banged a metal spoon on a saucepan near the attractive dark haired woman's ears. Dustine awked and fell out of bed in nothing but her tanktop and her briefs.

The attractive black haired woman landed with a resounding thud on the floor. She sighed, sat up on the cool metal floor and rubbed her head. "Oww. Must you do that Lt Asakura?"

"Yes," Ryouko answered her cheerilly.

"Dumb question," Dustine grumbled and stood up. "Whats the schedule for today?"

"Meetings, meetings and more meetings," Ryouko nodded as she handed Dustine a cup of coffee. "You have a wolfram staff meeting at 07:00 GST, a brass meeting at 08:00GST and three Joint squadron meetings after that.

"Could you just kill me now?" Dustine sighed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm not that merciful, Lt. Colonel," Ryoko Asakura noted, checked her watch then looked back at her "You have breakfast in thirty minutes. I suggest you get to the shower immediately."

"Yes ma'am," Dustine sighed as took a long sip of her coffee to wake herself up then handed it back to Ryoko. "Keep it warm for me."

"Will do ma'am," Ryoko nodded as Dustine strode off towards the medium sized bathroom to take a shower.

******* 07:00 GST Lynn and Yoshika's Apartment, Kaguya City *******

Lynette woke first, the brown haired woman blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She looked down and found Yoshika snuggling close, her head resting on Lynette's impressive busom.  
She was wrapped tightly around her bedpartner, and after a few moments realized she had mushed Yoshika's face against her breasts. Again.

Yoshika, however, didn't seem to mind. Other than a slight nosbleed anyway. Yoshika got them so often it worried Lynn, but she told her it was a Fuso thing. Lynette grabbed a tissue and gently dabbed at Yoshika's nose.

This woke the smaller brown haired girl who then peered sleepily at Lynnette

"Good morning," Lynette smiled bashfully down at Yoshika.

"Good morning, Lynn," Yoshika smiled sleepily.

They bent into a kiss, bumping noses and giggling, then got up in search of breakfast in their apartment. Lynn sighed happily as they went into the little kitchen attached to their Kaguya City apartment. Their wing was still officially stood down after the battle, so they could sneak off here and relax a bit. Yoshika quickly put on an apron and the pair started to make breakfast.

Miyafuji thought about how lucky she was to have Lynn beside her. They had met in pilot training, where both of them were having problems. At the time Lynette wasn't confident, while Miyafuji tended to hesitate during mock battles. In part working together, saving each other, helped them get over their issues.

The pair grew under the firm yet understanding tutilage of then Major Ageni at Gardrobe academy. Miyafuji thought back to those times and looked at Lynn. "Say Lynn? Do you think Dustine ever realized that Perrine had a crush on her?"

Lynne laughed as she shook her head, admiring Miyafuji's near nude body in the apron. "No, she was pretty clueless about that kinda thing..."

"Thank god Perrine got over it." Yoshika sighed then shook her head as she warmed some miso soup on the stove, cooked some rice and got some vegetables ready. "Of course THEN she latched onto Mio. Fortunately Mio wasn't as oblivious."

"Well, Perrine WAS pretty obvious. If someone sneaks into your quarters starkers you kind of gets the point..." Lynn noted.

"...and Mio isn't the one to not honor a request." Yoshika nodded and taste tested the miso soup. Lynn blushed when some of the miso soup dribbled down her chin and onto her neck.

"Let me clean that off..." Lynnette murmured and leaned in to lick the dark liquid off of Yoshika's neck. Yoshika gasped, shivered and held the brown haired woman close for a while. When Lynnette was done she smiled up at Yoshika. "...there. All clean."

"Th...Thanks," Yoshika smiled then offered Lynnette a spoonful of soup. "Here try this. Its a new recipe."

"Hmm," Lynn sighed happily then nodded "That is good...say can I have another taste."

"Sure!" Yoshika nodded, spooned some soup in a small ladel and offered to Lynnette. "Here!"

Lynn caught some in her mouth then kissed Yoshika, the other girl savoring the soup flavored kiss. Yoshika wrapped an arm around Lynette and turned the electric burners down from high to low with a few taps with her free hand.

Then she got very, very distracted. A half an hour later, the pair parted from their lovemaking to check on the food. Yoshika taste tested the soup again then made a face. "Jeez. The soups gone cold."

"So has the rice," Lynn noted then promised then added with a smile on her face. "Did you want to take some over when we visit the hospital?"

"Sure! I'm sure Mio and the others will love it." Yoshika smiled happily began to prepare another batch of miso soup, rice and vegetables.

******* 14:00 GST Wolfram infirmary *******

Dustine blushed slightly as she walked into the dual bed recovery room with a medium sized gift bag danging in her left hand. She was dressed in an officers uniform complete with new ranks and an officers cap. Minna who was also being visited by Erica and Gertrud who was in a wheel chair.

Dustine frowned at the woman who had her hair pulled into a pair of tails. "Aren't you supposed to be resting, Barkhorn?"

"I've BEEN resting. If I rested much more I'd be in a coma." Gertrud frowned as she crossed her arms, wincing a bit.

"Point." Dustine conceded and handed one set of flowers to Mio and the other to Minna.

"Isn't she cute when she pouts?" Mio noted

"I am NOT pouting," Barkhorn growled.

"Yes you are," Erica poked her cheek teasingly.

"The nurses think so too," Mio added.

"Nurses?" Dustine asked

"Guess who gets all the cuties wanting to give her the sponge baths?" Erica smirked.

Barkhorn went beet red.

Dustine laughed, shaking her head. "Isn't Perrine keeping you busy, Mio?" she asked.

"She's in here often enough," Minna laughed.

Mio blushed this time.

Minna chuckled at the blush then noticed the rank badge on Dustine's chest. "Oh HO."

"Don't YOU start," Dustine sighed

"Lt Colonel, eh?" Mio grinned, then noted. "Bet that'll help you get the chicks."

Dustine blushed a bit.

"Congradulations," Lt Colonel," Minna smiled.

"Anyway, I come bearing gifts," Dustine blushed even more as she reached into her bag and handed some books and magazines out to her squadmates. The first recipient was Barkhorn who got a gun magazine.

"Thanks been looking forward to this one," Barkhorn smiled.

"I had my assistant send over the romance novels you were working on Minna." Dustine smiled as she handed the novels to her.

"Uhm, thank you," Minna nodded.

Mio looked amused, glancing Minna's way "Romance novels, eh, Wilcke?"

"I can indulge myself a little too, Mio," Minna blushed a bit cheerily.

"Lets see what they are," Erica grinned and lifted one out of her hands. "Aha...The Pilot and the officer: a fictional account two heroines during Space War One."

"That wasn't that about you was it, Ageni," Mio teased.

"Of course not," Dustine blushed.

"Wait a minute," Erica blinked just realizing something. She then took the rest of the novels in her friends hand glanced at the titles then glanced back at her. "Minna...you like lesbian romance novels?"

"Well...what if I do," Minna blushed at that.

"Mmm," Erica smirked then grinned at the attractive copper skinned pilot. "You spent an extra long time with Dustine during the parties during our stay at Garderobe, as I recall."

"That's because Minna was kind enough to be my dance partner?" Dustine blushed.

"You've never danced in your life?" Erica blinked.

"I was...a shy girl when I was younger." Dustine blushed.

"I thought you were raised high class?" Gertrud arched an eyebrow.

"I knew how to handle side arms as well as buisness meetings," Dustine blushed, sighed then shook her head at the brown haired woman's question. "THe dance floor...not so much."

The others got a chuckle out of that causing the dark haired woman to blush.

"Anyway... do you need anything? We're taking the squads out for patrol tomorrow, so I may not be available for a few days." Dustine asked as she handed the last item to Mio, which was a book she got from the libary on heirloom swords.

"Bring everyone back if you can," Mio answered seriously.

"Damn right," Erica agreed.

"Will do," Dustine answered crisply.

EOF.


	5. Chapter 5

**March 22nd 2125 AD**

Dustine stoically kept the worry off her face as she strode through the cavernous pressurized hangar bay, passing by white VF-11's, white VF-19's, grey VF-22's and dark blue VF-171 fighter bombers. She walked on for a while until she reached a patch of VF-19's which had a hammer on their tails. She noticed that a few were missing and sighed, wondering if Minna's, Gertrud's and Shriley's fighters were scrapped.

She continued to keep the worry off her face as she strode up to her fighter and inspected it. Dustine finished her pre-flight walk around and puffed out a relieved sigh. While she was worried about her Advanced Excalibur, that wasn't her only concern. She was very worried this wasn't going to work out well, considering the teams had zilch practice time together.

'We're professionals,' she tried to reassure herself 'it'll be FINE.'

"Worried?" a voice asked from behind.

"AAH!" Dustine yelped, whirled around blindly, grabbed the person then threw her in a judo throw. The person who spoke up groaned, causing Dustine to glance back at her.

"Mental note. Do NOT sneak up behind you," Gasco noted from the ground.

"Wh! Gascogne!" Dustine grunted then frowned as she offered a hand. Gascogne smiled wearily and took it as Dustine helped the tan skinned muscular stand up. "Idiot. You shouldn't sneak up on a pilot like that."

"Right, thanks," Gascogne sighed then patted her shoulder as a familar brown haired woman with glasses walked up to the pair of women. "Don't worry, We took good care of your baby, Dustine."

"You and your teams are some of the best," Dustione acknowledged willingly.

"Yep thats Gascgo for you!" Shari noted as she joined the pair.

"That's Gascogne, Shari," The black haired mechanic sighed.

"You two played nice together?" Dustine asked.

Shari's grin widened, "You have NO idea."

"Huh?" Dustine blinked, cluelessly.

Gasco said, "Don't ask."

"All right," Dustine shrugged, blindly climbed up the ladder, ignoring an important feature of her VF-19 Advance.

"Look out for the new canopy!" Shari warned her then winced when she bonked her head. Fortunately there wasn't any damage to her or the canopy itself. However, it momentarily rattled Dustine causing her clutch her head and moan a bit. The brown haired woman sighed and climbed up the ladder as the veteran pilot flopped into her seat. "Are you okay? We had to make some alterations to the cockpit...but we had to make a new canopy to support it."

"Now you tell me," Dustine sighed. "Any OTHER changes I should know about?"

"We improved the emergency life support systems and beefed up the cockpit armor," Shari added seriously.

"After that, we swapped out old parts and upgraded where we could." Gascogne called out to her. "After all, I know you like that 'new car smell' for your fighter."

"Thanks," Dustine nodded, blushing a bit and belted into the VF-19Advances ejection system. She was about to put her teardropp shaped helmet on then glanced at Shari curiously. "Have you done the rest of the alterations to other fighters in the squadron as well?"

"We just got done with Sanya's earlier this morning," Shari nodded.

"Good," Dustine nodded and bent down a bit to put on the helmet. She heard a click, looked to Shari and gave the brown haired woman a nod. Shari gave her a thumbs up and climbed down the ladder leaving Dustine all to herself.

"It'll be fine," Dustine sighed, reassuring herself. "It'll be fine."

Super Dimensional Fortress Kaguya: Homefront

Chapter Five

A white and turqouise VF-19 Advance cruised past an allied battlegroup, waving its wings at a mixed squadron of personal troopers and armored modules as it surged towards its destination.A pair of heavily armored machines, blue and white machines raced after the Excalibur, forming up with the white and turqouise variable fighter minutes later. The Excalibur's pilot smiled and spoke up on the commline. "Nice timing, Lieutenants. Keep up with me and watch out for any contacts."

"Yes ma'am! Watching for contacts now!" The young man with fiery red hair and his silver haired wingmate spoke up. Both were wearing UN SPACY uniforms and tear dropped shaped helmets.

"Nice timing, too, guys," Dustine hummed thoughtfully as the rest of the squad lined next to the trio. She glanced at her read out, smiled grimly as five blips traveled in front of them then spoke up over the commline. "Hammer lead to gold flight, take formation alpha 13a and continue on course to the next waypoint. Kyousuke's team will be taking point. Over."

"Yes ma'am!" The pilots answered crisply then slipped into a Vee formation around the trio of machines. Erica sighed and glanced at the blue and white machines then frowned thoughtfully

'I should be protecting Dustine, not them,' The blonde haired pilot grumbled to herself inwardly.

"All right everyone, we'll reach the testing grounds soon," Dustine noted.

The 'testing grounds' were just a chunk of empty solar system, with warning buoys set up to keep civilian traffic out.

"What are we fighting, by the way," Aqua Centrum asked over the commline, her silver bangs falling just short of her eyebrows.

"QVF-11 test drones" Elia replied crisply, having seen the briefing papers. "They'll run simulated attack runs against our team."

"Understood." Hugo Medio answered over the commline as his Mass Production Cerebrus Ignite surged after her machine. "How many are there?"

"Thirty six in all," Dustine answered as they cruised towards area surrounded by warning buoys.

"Thirty six? Is that all? Nina Wong humphed her bulky looking machine cruised next to Eila's VF-19 Adavance. "If they attack all at once that might be a fair fight."

"Nina, don't get cocky... you don't know who programmed these things." Kyousuke Nanbu warned as they surged towards the warning bouys. Dustine smiled thoughtfully wondering how they would do against machines programmed with Max and Miriya's combat data.

** ****Later ******

Within a hour, her entire combined team was shot down and grumbling at each other. After taking a shower and writing an after action report the copper skinned pilot flopped into Hayates couch tiredly. She heard a chuckle and glared at the person who made the noise.

"Don't laugh. Please." Dustiune grumbled as she rubbed her forehead. "I have a headache now."

The person in question giggled again and retreated further into her office.

"Hard day?" Hayate asked minutes later, walking in with a tea set and some aspirin in hand.

"You have NO idea..." Dustine sighed, taking the offered tea and the aspirin. She took a sip of the tea, downed the aspirin then took another sip to wash the medicine down. "...the bodyguard plan is something we're all going to have to get used too. Really."

"Did you expect it to be easy?" Hayate grinned smugly at Dustine.

"I must admit I convinced myself that everyone would be professionals during the mission," Dustine sighed.

"Well, you DID use that combat data. I mean, those two are viscious." Hayate noted.

"Point," Dustine sighed, "but we had a major technical advantage. We should have won..."

"If you weren't getting in each other's way." Hayate pointed out as she sat next to Dustine.

"Exactly," Dustine sighed. "Do you still think this can work?"

"I think so..." Hayate nodded after thinking a bit. She then glanced at Dustine and gave her a gentler smile. "The combined teams just need to practice a bit more to get the kinks out."

Dustine thought a bit then nodded. "I think I'll dump them in the simulators for a bit...the brass hates live fire 'dummy round' exercises anyway."

"Agreed," Hayate nodded.

"Got any suggestions?" Dustine wondered.

"Get laid." Hayate smirked.

"NOT IN GENERAL, DAMN IT." Dustine growled. "In this case."

"Spoilsport." Hayate sighed then thought a bit then decided on a point that might help Dustine's squad. "Set the attackers to force them to cooperate...it might help them get over their issues."

"That could work," Dustine nodded then frowned.

"..any other tips?" Dustine asked.

Hayate thought about bringing up the jealousy and resentment Hartmann and Elia felt due to being shuffled around. On the other hand she didn't know what Dustine could DO about it...  
Instead she said, "Don't push yourself TOO hard, Dustine. You won't fix this in a day."

"Your right of course," Dustine sighed then clenched a fist. "I'll fix it in a week."

Hayate nearly spat out her coffee, coughed a bit and looked at her plaintively "DUSTINE!"

"Joking," Dustine chuckled.

"Don't do that," Hayate sighed

Dustine smirked, glad to get her goat for once. "Sorry," she chuckled.

Hayate sighed and smiled wryly "Get out of here before I do something horrible to you."

"Promises promises," Dustine teased as she got up. "Thanks for the chat I needed it."

"Come to me anytime," Hayate nodded.

"You got it," Dustine agreed as she walked out.  
That evening...

"Sounds like you had a tough time," Nanoha noted mildly as they sat in a corner booth of one of the fortress classes many officer clubs. Instead of a city, the extra large scale carrier used the space for factories and laboratories.

"Indeed," Fate noted philisophically as she sipped on her beverage.

"Yeah, Elia didn't like being away from Sanya and Erica was chaffing from having her duty nearly taken away from her," Dusitne asked, polished off her beverage then put the empty glass on the table. "Things got dicey between Erica and my guards and things went all down hill from there. So how'd it go with you're group."

"Our training mission was nearly a disaster too," Nanoha shook her head then sighed as a waiter picked up Dustine's glass and retreated to the bar. "If it were not for Viletta Badim's leadership and quick thinking we'd all be dead by now. Literally."

"We did finish the mission, despite everything," Fate added with a contrite smile.

"What happened?" Dustine asked sympathetically.

"Well, Signum didn't like being guarded, so when a good excuse came up she went off on her own," Nanoha sighed then shook her head. "Irm and Ring went after her in their machines trying to convince her to come back. Vita, not wanting to be left out, went after her."

"Which blew the formation," Dustine nodded then hummed as the waiter returned with another glass of scotch. "Signum spotted something didn't she."

"Yeah," Nanoha nodded then shook her head. "It was a squad of pirates using neo glaugs. We determined that it was bait, so we called off the training exercise and took up a defensive formation with Major Badim's squad taking point."

"And then you got jumped, right?" Dustine noted thoughtfully, having read the after action report, "Bet those pirates regretted running into you."

"Aye," Nanoha nodded and took a sip of her drink. "We did take them down, in a messy sort of way. Major Badims team was very helpful in the matter."

"But it was a lot messier than it should have been," Fate made a face.

"HOw much trouble are they in?" Dustine asked.

"We..uhm, haven't reported it to command," Fate noted quietly.

"WHAT?!" Dustine stared at them.

"It's under my misdirection as squadron leader," Nanoha said, gazing at her long time friend. She nodded and spoke up again with conviction in her eyes. "I'll make damned sure it doesn't happen again."

Dustine blinked in surprise at Nanoha swearing then smiled, holding back a laugh at how unusual that was for her friend. Fate looked at her knowingly, causing Dustine to clear her throat them nodded to her long time friend. "All right. I'll leave that to you. Keep me posted on your progress, okay."

"Will do," Nanoha nodded and polished off her drink, knowing that Dustine would be keeping a eye on things too. It was comforting, oddly.

"So, what next?" Fate asked mildly.

"WEll, I'm planning to whip my team into shape in the simulators. Do you think that would work with Signum?"

"That might work..." Nanoha mused thoughtfully, an odd smile creeping along her face.

"You're planning another training-from-hell session again, aren't you?" Fate asked her girlfriend fondly.

"Yeah," Nanoha nodded then glanced at Dustine. "We should have daily discussions about this. Fair."

"If you come up with anything really innovative," Dustine started.

"Or sadistic," Fate added."

"Let me know," Dustine finished.

"Will do..." Nanoha nodded.

Dustine smiled and polished off her drink.

**April 22nd 2125 AD**

Dustine's VF-19 Advance barrelled though a cloud of expanding gas, flame and debris and banked sharply to the right to go after another target. Moments later she was joined by Hugo's and Aqua's heavily armed blue and while MTA-08BW Cerebrus Ignites. The trio of machines blazed away at the target with a barrage of beam gun fire causing the target to erupt in a ball of flames.

"Yes!" Dustine hissed in satisfaction as a enemy exploded in a burst of expanding gasses.

"What was that ma'am?" Aqua asked over the commline.

Dustine jerked, ahemed, studied her screen then barked out an order as she banked to the right. "We've got multiple contacts bearing 451X4AB5Y. Move together tighter. Cover each other and engage the enemy contacts."

"Right!" several pilots chimed back, banked after her then alongside their wingmates as they surged towards two squadrons of battlesuits. The battlesuits were top of the line, moving in waves as they fired a fullisade of micro missiles at the combined squadron.

"All units! Scatter!" Dustine barked out an order over the commline before rolling to the right. The other units did as they were told, while the body guards sticked with the squad leaders.

Dustine grunted as Hugo and Aqua protected her using their pinpoint barriers and beam cannon fire. She used the shielding to snar back shots at the attackers, surprised at how much of an advantage it was to shoot back safely.

'I'd better not get used to this,' she noted as the enemy broke off momentarilly

"Can we PLEASE get clear now?" Aqua griped. "We can't stay like this for ever."

"Indeed, lets get out of here," Dustine answered crisply and banked to the right. Hugo and Aqua followed suit and surged towards the attackers. "Status update?"

"We're all fine here, darlin," Excellen purred as Rein-Weissritter dashed about then sniped at the micro missiles when they got too close. "Don'tcha worry about us, kay?"

"Knock it off, Excellen," Dustine sighed as she bobbed and weaved through a barrage of cannon fire, blazing away at a pair of targets with her 55 meter gunpod.

"Spoil sport," Excellen sighed as Kyousuke's and Ariels machines blazed away with their chainguns as the bobbed and weaved through the fulliside of micro-missiles.

"Eila how are you fairing?" Dustine asked.

"Other than being crowded by a pair of bulky machines, fine," Eila grumped as Yuuki and Carla's machines fired salvos from their linear cannons at the third wave of battlesuits. She studied her displays then noted to her commanding officer. "We can't stay here any longer. We've got to move...now!"

"Agreed, commencing counterattack." Dustine sighed and banked to the right. Kyousukes squad dove in first, punching a hole through the first and second wave with their extreme mechs. Dustine's squadron charged after Kyousuke's, blazing away at the targets and picking off the stragglers with their 55 meter gunpods.

Thanks," Elia sighed as she followed her in, then hummed thoughtfully as Hugo and Aqua zipped in, slammed a pair of pikes into one suit, slashed at the suit with blades then blasted it a powerful energy beam before dashing away. "Not bad."

'I wish I could do that, sometimes,' Dustine admitted. The combo left them open for a few moments, however, causing her to saturated the enemy with railgun fire to buy em some time. 'On the other hand, I don't have those disadvantages too.'

Outside, in the simulator control room Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa watched clinically as the attack unfolded, smiling thoughtfully to themselves, even as the simulator pods bobbed up and down and from side to side.

"Not bad." Fate noted.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Nanoha noted thoughtfully then smiled a bit coldly then flipped a few switches. "Lets see when happens when I throw a curveball into their ranks."

Fate looked at Nanoha as she saw what she was uploading. She shook her head and noted to her red-brown haired friend. "Love, you're evil."  
Nanoha smiled sweetly, "I know."

**Later**

"You were having WAY too much fun trying to kill me." Dustine sighed.

"I wasn't THAT bad," Nanoha protested

"So the cruiser showing up and attacking us was part of the program?" Dustine asked wryly.

I like to keep a surprise at the end..."

Dustine sighed and put down the drink. "Like I said. You were having way to much fun trying to kill me."

"I noticed that the pilots were coordinating better," Fate nodded

"Yeah." Dustine nodded as she took a sip of her beverage. "We're making progress on the bodyguarding principle, assuming the simulations don't squish us flat."

"Adversity builds character. Nanoha shrugged

"Right..." Dustine sighed then glanced around, noticing that only women were in the particular section they were in. She looked back at her friends and murmured quietly to the couple"Is it me or are there more women in this section than the rest of the club."

"THis wing of the club is women only..." Fate noted, shaking her head. there was a incident with a drunk officer hitting on a commander, so we asked for this."

"Then why do the booths have privacy curtains?" Dustine blinked.

"Actually they're security screens if senior officers need to have classified discussions." Nanoha noted

"Classified discussions...right..." Dustine smiled wryly as two women left a booth holding hands.

"Well, that's the official reason," she winked

Dustine snickered softly. "And why do you two know this place so well?"

Tellingly, Fate blushed.

"Uh huh," Dustine snickered.

"Anyway, you're one to talk," Nanoha laughed then glanced at her friend. "What was up with throwing a swarm of Invid fighters at us?"

"Turnabout is fair play." Dustine shrugged.

Hayate peeked at the trio from a private booth, smiling thoughtfully, then frowned when someone cleared her throat. She smiled apologetically to the blondes and the brunette who was sitting with her in the booth. "Sorry. I just find those three interesting."

"But you should pay attention to us," Shamal Yagami pouted at her.

"Shamals' right," Shizuka Marikawa pouted at her as the brunette sipped her beverage, covertly peeking at the copper skinned woman. "You should pay attention to us."

"Actually, I'm more interested in her right now," The brunette hummed thoughtfully then smiled at the trio. "I think I'll go pay her a visit."

Before Shamal could stop her, Hayate piped up happily. "You do that Yuuko. She needs all the relief she can get."

Yuuko Sagiri smiled and winked at Hayate and slipped out of the booth. Shamal gave Hayate a pained look as Yuuko Sagiri sauntered over to Nanoha's, Fate's and Dustine's booth. Hayate rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon! Don't give me that look! Look at her! Wouldn't you agree that Dustine needs to blow off some steam."

"She does, I'll admit," Shamal sighed, shook her head with a worried expression on her face. "I'm just worried that Yuuko might go too far and jump poor Dustine right on the spot."

"Oh, come now," The other blonde doctor smiled a bit to sweetly "Yuuko-san wouldn't do that. Right?"

Shamal gave the other blonde a pained look then rolled her eyes when Hayate peeked out again. "Stop that. What if someone sees you."

"I just want to see if she's rejected or not," Hayate waved her off, watched on for a bit then gave them a big thumbs up as Yuuko lead Dustine to a private booth. "Score on for Yuuko!"

Shamal facepalmed while the other blonde just sat with a goofy grin on her face.

******* The next day ********

"So tell me, Dustine," Hayate smiled wrly at the copper skinned woman as they chatted over cups of coffee in the Commodore's office. "How was your night with Dr. Sagiri?"

"How did you know about that?" Dustine asked.

"I was in the womens only section of the Aerie." Hayate noted.

'Funny,' Dustine frowned. 'Didn't see her there.'

"We just chatted and got buzzed, nothing more," Dustine rolled her eyes at the knowing grin on the brown haired woman's face. "She was good company, though, I'll admit. She kept up with me quite well."

'That...wasn't the answer that I was expecting...but at least its a start,' Hayate thought to herself then smiled at the woman. "What did the two of you talk about?"

"Shop, mostly," Dustine shrugged then blushed a bit as she took a sip of her coffee. "Problem was Yuuko was always hitting on me and flirting with me. It kinda made me uncomfortable really."

"So what happened." Hayate asked her.

"Well..."

******* 12 hours earlier. *******

Dustine slowly sipped her burboun in the private booth then made a face as someone stroked her right calf with a panty hosed foot. Dustine glanced up at the one whow as caressing her leg and grumbled. "If you don't stop playing footsie, I am gonna hurt you."

"Awww." Yuuko pouted. "But your so cute."

"Not interested," Dustine said with a blush, looking away.

"All right, a dare then," Yuuko stated crisply

"Oh?" Dustine looked at her, interest slightly piqued.

"Match me shot for shot. I win, I get a kiss."

"And if I win?" Dustine asked dryly.

"I'll leave you alone," she offered reluctantly.

"What the hell..." Dustine shrugged and flagged a waitress over to the private booth.

******* Present day *******

"So who won the dare?" Hayate smirked.

"Damn if I know. We were both so bombed I don't remember..." Dustine admitted.

Hayate laughed fondly, causing Dustine to arch an eyebrow at her. Hayate laughed some more and waved her off. When she got control of herself Hayate beamed at her. "I think Dr Sagiri likes you."

"How can you tell?" Dustine blushed.

"Yuuko was flirting with you, right?" Hayate grinned knowingly at the copper skinned pilot. "That means she likes you. Most of the time, Yuuko will flirt with any woman that she likes or is attracted to."

"So she's a slut..." Dustine joked.

"Don't be mean!" Hayate laughed then shook her head. "No, she doesn't carry through, if you know what I mean."

"Ah I see..." Dustine hummed then took a sip of her coffee. Thank GOD for anti-hangover medicines. She only felt half dead, not dead. She sighed and shook her head. "Why can't they completely cure hangovers?"

"They probably can, but want you to LEARN from your mistakes," Hayate noted, emphasizing the word learn, causing Dustine to wince.

"Ouch. Stop being so LOUD." Dustine grumped causing Hayate to smile smugly at Dustine. Dustine shook her head again and murmured to herself as she took another sip of her coffee. "I wonder how Yuuki's doing."

"Probably recovering from the hangover," Hayate noted thoughtfully, wondering if they should conduct the weekly meeting now or save it for later. She considered holding it off but decided against it. "Lets start the meeting shall we..."

"You're evil," Dustine grumbled.

****** that same moment *******

"I feel like I'm going to die..." Yuuko Sagiri moaned.

"That's what you get for trying outdrink a pilot under the table." Miki sighed. Miki sighed as she handed her some anti hang over pills. "Here, take this with lots of water. It'll help."

"Ugh," Yuuko made herself choke the pills down. She wasn't worried about throwing up, she had already expelled last night's dinner. She washed last pill down with a few gulps of water then slumped back onto the couch's arm rest

"You look like death warmed over." Miki noted

"Gee, thanks." Yuuko sighed.

"So who was she...?" Miki asked.

"I was drinking with the Steel Ace." Yuuko noted.

"You were trying to beat AGENI!?" Miki gaped.

"Not so loud Miki..." Yuuko sighed.

"Why would you even try to challenge her?" Miki sighed then shook her head. "Everyone on board knows that Steel Ace Ageni can match the White Devil shot per shot in a drinking contest."

"It was for a kiss." Yuuko answered reluctantly.

"Idiot," MIki said firmly. She hesitated then HAD to ask, "Who won?"

"Damn if I know. I don't remember..." Yuuko sighed.

Miki snorted with amusement. "What are you gonna do when you see Ageni again?" she wondered.

"Oh lord," Yuuko whimpered as she thought of their next encounter. "I really hadn't considered that, really."

"Smart," MIki said with amusement. "Want some breakfast?"

"Ugh, NO. Not now. Maybe in a little while. " Yuuko shook her head then looked up at her. "I don't think I can come into work either."

"Then you better get to calling and finding someone who can do your shift," Miki noted mercilessly.

"Fine, fine," Yuuko groaned then grumbled under her breath. "Bitch."

"You know it," Miki smirked.

Yuuko got up and headed for the coffee brewer, hit the switch and sighed as it swiftly poured out her usual blend. She gulped the first cup down, not caring if she scalded her mouth a bit, then made up another. This time she sipped it slowly. She tried to savor the taste, but her mind was elsewhere. She continued to drink her coffee, feeling it perk her up some. When she was done with that cup, Yuuko filled the mug up again and turned her attention to the phone sitting in her living room. She straightened her hair a bit as she keyed in Shamal's code on the viewer. She'd normally try to look neater, but Shamal had seen her last night. She probably knew her condition this morning, anyway. Moments later, Shamal's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, boss," Yuuko smiled weakly.

"Ah, Yuuko. I take it you're not going to be in?" Shamal TRIED to look serious, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"No, I'm not," Yuuko sighed.

"Gee, what will we do?" Shamal sighed dramatically.

Yuuko rolled her eyes. "Boss, I'm WAY too hung over for this..."

Shamal looked amused, "All right, all right. We'll rearrange things."

"I will need to put Dr House on your rounds, however."

"Oh god. Are you interested in torturing my patients..." Yuuko paled.

"Look on the bright side: They'll be VERY happy to see you after that." Shamal winked.

"You...have a point." Yuuko nodded then sighed. "Good day Shamal and thank you."

"You too. And last night? I was VERY impressed."

"Have a nice day," Shamal said and signed off.

"Just what did we do...?" Yuuko groaned. Sadly she felt too miserable to dwell on it, and crawled back into bed.

**Later.**

Dustine sighed as she strode down the hallway towards her next destination. Modern medicine was wonderful, but she still had a headache and was a bit shaky. Once again she swore NEVER to do that again. She nodded to non combat officers, pilots and crewmen as she walked past them in the corridor. One such non combat officer grinned at there then slapped the copper skinned woman on the back as she walked past.

"Ack!" Dustine blinked then glared at the woman who had long wavy blonde hair. "Hey! what was that all about!?"

"I never knew you had it in you, Lt. Colonel." Lilith winked at Dustine then continued to flirt with her beloved, Hazuki

'What the hell did we DO?' Dustine wondered. She REALLY wanted to chase them down, but if she did she'd be late. Instead the woman continued to walk down the corridor until she reached a briefing room with a emblem depicting a Tiger's head and pair of rapiers below it. 'The 541st Armored corps. I hope they're as professional as Hayate says.'

Dustine grabbed the door handle, yanked it open and strode inside. Almost immediately a purple haired and tan skinned meltran shot up from her seat and saluted her. "Attention."

The rest of the group shot from their seats and saluted the copper skinned woman.

"At ease," Dustine returned their salute, smiling faintly as they sat back down in their seats. She glanced over the company of metrandi warriors coughed then nodded to them. "I'm Lt. Colonel Ageni, acting wing commander of the 501st JFW. I'll be in charge of your unit for the time being."

"I'm Captain Miku Honda, ma'am," A meltran with long green hair blushed charmingly while the purple haired and tan skinned meltran glared at her. The green haired captain continued to gush happily, making the tan skinned woman more irritable. "It's a honor to meet you, Lt. Colonel. Your reputation preceeds you."

"Yeah, yeah," The tan skinned woman grumbled. "Lets get on with it."

Miku kicked her her foot causing the tan skinned woman to wince and glare at the green haired Captain "Oww! What was that for Miku."

"Be respectful." The half zentradi frowned at her companion. "She's a Lieutenant Colonel!"

"Yes ma'am," Rhada sighed.

Dustine found herself wondering how these women managed to stay in the navy...

"At any rate..." Dustine coughed then called up an image. "Starting tommorrow your going to be using some new equipment. I take it you've all been trained to use Military grade EX-Gears?"

"Damn right." Rhada nodded

"Ahem."

"Yes, ma'am," she corrected

"Good," Dustine nodded then gestured to the diagram. "The Ex Gear has been selected by UN SPACY as the next light powered suit and it will have high powered weaponry to go with it."

"Oooh." A girl with glasses and short blonde hair grinned. "Nice upgrade."

Yay!" Another one, this time with short pink hair squealed happily as she gazed upon the image with hearts in her eyes. "Our old ones were getting worn out and beat up..."

"Hush, Oro," A dusky skinned black haired meltran grumbled loudly as she sat in the back.

"But its the truth, Mu," Oro Riku whined, glancing back at the meltran warrior. She then glanced back at the screen. "With the EX Gear, we have more mobility than the clunky Dragoon MK II suits."

"That may be so," Mu frowned, crossing her legs dramatically and folding her arms underneath her chest. "But for that speed and mobility it forgoes armor in the abdominal region. I'm not sure if I like that."

"I'm TOLD the speed makes up for the lessened armor..." Oro noted "The undersuit is that new cloth-mesh armor. Not as good as the heavy armor, but it'll stop standard projectiles."

"Indeed..." Dustine nodded.

"I'm looking forward to using the upgrades... the engines are much better," another pilot noted.

"They'll be perfect for extraction missions as well." Miku Honda added.

"That's us," Rhada grinned. "The few, the proud, the very sneaky."

"Damn right. We can steal yoiur SHOES if we need to." Oro smiled proudly.

'These girls are definitely trouble...but they're an interesting bunch too,' Dustine smiled ruefully at the bunch. She looked at her datapadd. "You all have an impressive record...but I'd like to see the real thing in action. No VR simulations...just full on flying in training area 3B. Are you all ready for that, ladies?"

"Yes ma'am!" The group shot up, saluted then trotted out.

"Not bad," Dustine blinked then murmured. "But why didn't they act surprised when I gave that order."

"Actually, we planned a demo for you..." Miku Honda noted with a smile on her face.

"Oh?" Dustine blinked.

"Come on..." Miku tugged Dustine out the door.

******* A short time later *******

"Oh dear GOD.." Dustine muttered as two squads dove and weaved together through the air. They were less than a foot apart at times as they pulled off a few loops and barrell rolls in the large training area.

"What do you think?" as they continued their impressive display of control, dexterity and timing in the air.

"Impressed. Also, mildly terrified." Dustine admitted.

"Did you know they're doing this by eye only?" Miku asked her

"Eh!?" Dustine blinked, looked back at the insane acrobatics, then looked back at the green haired Captian. "You are FUCKING kidding me! You mean they're not using any visual cues."

"Really?" Dustine blinked.

"Yeah." Rhada nodded smiling proudly at Dustine. "They're just using their basic helmet and flying by eye."

"Wow...Just...wow." Dustine muttered.

"So what do you think of our unit?" Miku asked. "We train for this to minimize reliance on electronics. In enemy territory you want to generate the least electromagnetic signature you can..."

"You guys are crazy," Dustine noted then smirked. "But I think I like your company."

"Good. So far, you measure up too, boss." Rhada grinned at Dustine.

"Ah, thanks," Dustine blushed.

"Especially with what you did last night," Miku blushed then smiled. "You were so daring and yet so good. I didn't know you had it in you, Lt. Colonel. Do you think you will do it again?"

"Um...well..." Dustine stammered.

"Oh, c'mon," Miku pressed, stepping forward, causing Dustine to step back with a worried expression on her face. "I think you make a cute couple."

"That's enough, Miku, your scaring her," Rhada sighed, laying a hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Aww," Miku pouted.

'Just what the hell did Yuuko and I DO last night?!' Dustine thought.

** *****That night. *******

Dustine sighed as she settled down at a table in the hot spring area. She was idly wondering if anyone else would tease her about what whatever she did last night when she heard someone call out to her. Dustine perked up at the voice and smiled at Nanoha and Fate who where walking up with a tray of drinks in hand. "Oh hey you too."

"Hey yourself," Nanoha smiled wryly as she tossed a bottle of Pocari Sweet at her. Dustine deflty caught it then blinked as the pair sat on either side of her. Dustine looked puzzled,  
causing Nanoha to giggle. "You really don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

"No..." Dustine shook her head.

"You sang a couple of duets with Dr. Yuuko Sagiri in the Aerie's karoeoke bar," Nanoha informed her with a grin on her face. "...and the two of you sang quite well, for amateurs."

"No way...we sang...really?" Dustine blushed heavily.

"Don't believe me?" Nanoha smiled then glanced at Fate. "Show her the footage, Fate-chan."

"Right," Fate nodded and produced a digital camera from her purse. She hit the play button and showed her the footage of her and Yuuko bumping their hips and lightly grinding against each others back.

"What 'bout my starrrr!" a buzzed Dustine and Yuuko sang merrily into a pair of wireless microphones. The copper skinned palmed her face as she watched the footage, noting how red their cheeks were with alcohol as they continued to sing the chorus of a familiar song. "What 'bout my starrrr! What 'bout my starrrr!"

"PLease tell me that is the only recording?" Dustine begged

"Sorry. It was posted on a message board last night.. uhm, it's probably all over the system by now." Nanoha admitted.

"Oh god..." Dustine whimpered.

"There you are Dustine..." Hayate smiled "Can I have your autograph?"

"Shut up, smart ass." Dustine grumbled and sipped her water.

"Sorry, not going to happen," Hayate smirked at her, then continued to tease her. "Did you know that several studios are already making inquiries about you and your lady friend?" "Who?" Dustine asked.

"AKB Studios and Project Idolmaster." Hayate grinned.

"Aren't I a little to old for both?" Dustine made a face.

"I'd say that they're more suited as a sexy idol duo," Fate noted, joining in.

"Fate..." Dustine sighed.

"They'd probably be the next "Panty and Stocking." Fate grinned.

"And how do you know about THEM?" Hayate asked.

"Hey, the music is good!" Fate humphed, blushing faintly. Nanoha just looked amused, interestingly.

"Any chance I can kill the recordings?" Dustine asked plaintively.

"It's hit the web. No way in hell." Hayate grinned and shook her head..

"Damn it..." Dustine sighed.

"Something just occured to me," Hayate noted, tapping her chin, then grinned back at Dustine. "HOw's your family gonna react to seeing this?"

Dustine blinked a bit then palmed her face. "Oh crap..."

***Meanwhile on Eden***

Erica frowned as she watched Dustine grind against the brown haired woman while singing the melody. She checked a display and say the stocks ticking downwards at sharp rate and palmed her face. "I'm going to KILL her."

"Oh my," Janice blinked and covertly made a copy.

"Can we get this off the net?" Erica demanded flatly. She did NOT want to think of how this made their company look.

"Its not like she's wearing a Archangel patch." Another Ageni sibling noted.

"She's been in the news enough locally she will be recognzed." Erica pointed out. "This will not bode well for our stocks."

"NOt much we can do," Janice shook her head, sighing. She thought a bit then glanced at her older sister. "Should we pUt out a statement? Saying something like..."Young women occassionally have lapses in judgement and so on, nothing to hang her or us for..."

"Pretty much," Erica conceded *Seconds later on the Wolfram*  
"My sisters going to kill me..." Dustine sighed.

"Look on the bright side, you're out of their reach out here."

"Yay. So I never go home again?"

"Point..." Nanoha smiled contritely. "They'll forgive you. Eventually." she added

"Riiight." Dustine groaned as she rubbed the side of her head feeling a migrane coming on.

Meanwhile at another table, a bunette and a dark haired woman gazed at Dustine thoughtfully.

"Say...Tsubasa." A red brown haired woman asked.

"What?"

"Do you think we should recruit her?" Kanade asked.

"That's our managements job..." Tsubasa noted then shook her head.. "...and she'd kill us."

"But she's good! And a great pilot too!" Kanade noted.

"Shes also in the kind of mood where she'd beat us to death," Tsubasa said dryly. "She trains MARINES, remember. I do not want her cranky with me."

"Aww, c'mon, Tsubasa," Kanade nudged her arm.

"Do you want to loose a friend?" Tsubasa sighed.

"Well...no..." Kanade shook her head then thought back a bit. 'She did save our life back then...even when she lost so much already. Isis at Komarr III and her foster sisters in AKB0048.'

"Then we agree to drop it?" Tsubasa asked her partner.

"We'll drop it," Kanade conceded, glanced at Dustine as Nanoha and Fate comforted the suffering woman then glanced back at her lover and friend. "So who gets to intercept Hibiki-chan, Chris-chan and Miku-chan if they see her."

"Way ahead of you..." Tsubasa noted as she grabbed her mobile device and started to tap out a message to their younger proteges. "I'll send a note for those three not to bother her."

"Good." Kanade nodded smiling wryly at her friend and lover. "God knows those three can be trouble."

"Indeed," Tsubasa sighed as she covertly checked on the trio who was chatting merrily away with a blonde and a sandy brown haired girl in a small circular bath. She smiled as they continued to chat away with the pair then turned to Kanade with another topic in mind. "Say...Kanade."

"Mm?" Kanade blinked sipping on a bottle of water.

"What do you think of...marriage?" Tsubasa asked quietly.

Kanade sighed then hummed. "...I wouldn't mind it, really. But the question is..."

"Hmm?"

"Who would want to marry me?" she joked.

Oh you!" Tsubasa hit her in the arm.

Kanade laughed. "Seriously? I've thought about it a few times. Never really seemed like the right moment or person though."

"I see..." Tsubasa mused.

"Why were you asking?" Kanade wondered

Tsubasa blushed a bit. "Just curious."

"Uh huh," Kanade gave her a look, but decided not to press. The redhead tilted her head a bit and asked with a slight smirk on her face. "Shall we head back to our quarters?"

"Yeah, it's probably about time," Tsubasa agreed

"Who gets to round up the girls this time?" Kanade grinned as she gathered her things.

"I did it last," Tsubasa sighed as she slipped out her chair.

"Damn it," Kanade sighed and plodded over to the group of girls. Tsubasa chuckled to herself as the others whined, then smiled to herself as Kanade used a motherly tone with the girls. 'Kanade really would be a good mother, now that I think of it.'

Tsubasa blushed at the thought and swept to the back of her mind as the small group of women made their way out of the Wolfram's community bath.

EOF


	6. Chapter 6

Super Dimensional Fortress Kaguya: Homefront

Chapter Six

**May 22nd 2125AD SDCV 25 Wolfram**

Within the Wolfram's tapered bridge superstructure, Commodore Hayate Yagami slipped into her command seat with a mug of tea in hand. She took a sip of her tea and set the mug in a secure cup holder. As Hayate settled into her seat, she looked over her busy bridge.

Rein her yeoman was by her chair, looking over files that Hayate might need later. The silver haired woman was quite attractive, especially with her ship's uniform. Lynn Lambretta, the boyish navigation officer, was coolly scanning the region for possible attacker

Kane MacDougal, their helmsman, had his fingers lightly resting on his controls, ready to get the ship moving at a moments notice.

Captain Jenny Dolittle was checking up on Lt Marika Katou, the communications officer and command track trainee. They had high hopes for Marika, if they could just get her over her mother issues.

Meanwhile, weapons officer Chiaki Kurihara was running combat simulations with her usual intensity at the tactical station. She had been less than happy over loosing responsibility over fighter command, though she conceded the jobs were kind of overwhelming.

Meanwhile, at the new fighter command station, Komilia Sterling was gazing intently at her monitor screen. The decision had been recently made to split off fighter command from tactical, and the young looking woman was doing well at the new station.

Coorie sat at her electronics countermeasure's station, her big glasses hiding her eyes and her hair in a untidy mop on her head. While Coorie was dressed in the standard shipboard uniform, she had, AGAIN, forgot to change out of her mouse slippers. Hayate decided not to mention it.

"How's the new navigator settling in?" Hayate asked Jenny quietly as the blonde walked up to her.

"I think she's doing quite well." Jenny admitted thoughtfully, adjusting her dark blue jacket before sitting next to the Commodore. She sighed, shaking her head. "It's a shame we had to replace Luca, tho."

"Well, she was bringing her crystal ball to the bridge and navigating with it." Hayate shrugged her shoulders. "Steps had to be taken. Speaking about new officers; what's your impression of Marika?"

"She has a lot of potential," Jenny decided after a moment then sat back in her seat"Her skills are quite good...but we need to work on her focus and her habit of over achieving at times."

"With a mom like Rurika I can't blame her," Hayate noted softly.

"I suppose she's not sure how to measure up to her," Jenny murmured back to the brown haired captain. "So she shifts from a cheery ditz to a scarily overprepared officer. Sometimes in a matter of seconds."

"Indeed." Hayate nodded.

"Speaking of Marika, we're going to have loiterers around the bridge for a bit," Jenny continued to chat with Hayate.

"Oh?" Hayate blinked.

"Marika aced the inter-ship piloting contest, again. Expect fangirls." Jenny nodded.

"Noted," Hayate mused as she took a sip of her tea then teased the blonde. "Shoo them off as needed. You know you scare them."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Someone has to when the boss is so easygoing."

"I am NOT easygoing." Hayate humphed then clenched her fist "Why, when I become supreme commander of UN SPACY I intend to change the uniform code and make everyone wear TINY MINI-SKIRTS!"

"Yes yes..." Jenny sighed.

"Our commanding officer is making crazy speeches again." A woman with jet black hair noted to herself then shook her head as she sat at her tactical station. "It Must be tuesday."

Marika bit back a giggle. "Chiaki-chan..."

"Don't call me chan," Chiaki sighed.

"Sorry, Chiaki-chan." Marika smiled apologetically to her friend.

"Arrgh." Chiaki sighed.

"Focus, you two," A woman with long green hair and wearing first officers uniform, which was mostly all white said evenly to the other bridge officers who were wearing red brown uniforms. She was standing

"Yes ma'am," Chiaki and Marika answered sheepishly.

Komila Sterling smiled back, "You're doing well, just concentrate a bit more."

Hayate smiled to herself. Komilia acted like a big sister to the younger crew members. She praised them when they were doing well and scolded them when they weren't. AND she looked damn good doing it. Though she wasn't supposed to think that. Hayate put that thought out of her mind and focused on the mission at hand. "Status, Commander Sterling."

Komilia turned and smiled at Hayate, "Teams are doing standard patrol sweeps out across the projected course, ma'am. Nothing to report so far."

"Good, keep us posted, Komilia," Jenny nodded at the Commander.

"Any practice missions scheduled for today?" Hayate asked the green haired commander.

"THe 501st, 506th and the 502nd are still going through simulation trials," Komilia answered her. while the commanders of the 451st, 552nd and the 431st have requested that they get some time in the live fire zone this week, ma'am."

"Are they scheduled for it?" Jenny asked practically.

"No, but they missed the last live fire exercises due to a emergency." Komilia stated.

"Re work the schedule and put them in," Jenny Dolittle answered then added wrly "I want it at my station within the hour."

"Yes ma'am," Komilia sighed.

"What do you think, commodore," Jenny asked.

"I don't think anyone would mind TOO much." Hayate smiled wryly.

"Aye ma'am," The blonde nodded. Jenny's braid waved slightly as she moved, and Hayate fought down a catlike urge to grab it. Thank god she tied it down... last time the bridge lost gravity it was a MESS. Bodies and paper were flying about...and it took a good hour to clean the bridge up once when power was restored. It was, admittedly, damn funny watching the normally composed Jenny flail around like that. After that, Jenny made sure that they were wearing safety belts at all times.

Hayate chuckled a bit causing Jenny to look at her a bit funnily. "Is something...amusing you Commodore Yagami."

"As a matter of fact, yes," Hayate hummed then smirked. "Do you remember the last time we lost gravity? How you were flailing your arms and legs as you tried to get back to your seat."

"Don't remind me," Jenny Dolittle frowned then shook her head. "Next time the engineers take the reactors offline, I'll beat them bloody."

"Noted," Hayate smirked and gazed out at her fleet through the large observation window. A pair of cruiser battlegroups sailed off to the right and the left of the Wolfram's angled deck, providing a last line of defense from any attack. Beyond them were a pair of Andromeda Battleships, and a half dozen escort carriers, each with their own frigate screens. Off to the left, a squadron of VF-171EX heavy fighters surged past a frigate screen in tight eschelon formations. Hayate noted how small they were compared to the frigates guarding the fleet then glanced back at Komilia. "What's the 501st mission plan for this week, commander?"

Komilia hummed thoughtfully as she called up the list. "Escort missions, patrols, enduring a surpise attack and more escort missions. Hammer Squadron itself is going to be escorting a modified Archangel Class Assault Ship against an unknown number of attackers.

"What kind of modifications are we looking at?" Jenny asked.

"Civilian," Komilia nodded then looked at her superiors. "They're guarding AKB0048s performance ship. Team A will be performing live from their stage aboard the modified assault ship during the simulated attack."

"Escorting an Idol team in a combat zone, eh," Hayate murmured thoughtfully then frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder how she will do in the simulation."

There was a brief pause before Komilia spoke up. "As I recall, ma'am, that Lt. Colonel Ageni was guarding a Magellan class superdimensional fortress during the battle of Triol III..and on that fortress was the 57th class of AKB0048."

"They perished during that battle didn't they?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Hayate nodded then sighed as she tilted her cap down a little bit to hide her eyes. "Boomers jumped the poor dears during one of their songs, killed them right before her eyes then killed the rest of the bridge crew. The Magellan class self destructed a short time later."

"Do we know what happened?" Jenny asked.

"Someone took down the security system from the inside, let several combat class units in." Hayate noted.  
"Damn," Jenny shook her head. She dropped her voice, "I heard it was some of the girls themselves?"

"Boomeroid infiltration units," Hayate agreed.

"WE think they killed and replaced several AKB members beforehand." Komilia noted.

"Poor kids." Jenny sighed then asked "Does Dustine know?"

"About the boomer attack? Of course. She also thinks one or two members betrayed the band."

"But she doesn't know that they were infiltrators?" Jenny asked.

"No..." Hayate shook her head. "It's classified, at least for now."

"I see," Jenny sighed then mused. "Then lets hope she does well."

"Aye," Hayate nodded solemnly then looked back at Komilia. "Can you go over the rest of the 501sts mission plans for today and tommorrow please, Commander Sterling?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Komilia answered crisply, worked her controls and called up a document on her screen. "The Scepters will be patrolling Area 52b while the Lancers will be intercepting the a group of rogue zentradi's attacking a battlegroup. For tommorrow it will be the Hammers patrolling area..."

**Later that day...**

Dustine's variable fighter rocketed down the angled deck of the Wolfram, then lifted off into the inky blackness. Her White and turqouise VF-19Advance banked to the right towards the first waypoint. Erica Hartmann's fighter soon joined her as did Hugo and Aqua's machines. The rest of the squad slipped up to them and crusied alongside the heavily armed units Elia's squad joined them shortly there after and surged with them to the first waypoint.

"I hate it when it's this quiet," one pilot noted.

"DON'T SAY THAT," several people shouted

"It's a jinx," Dustine agreed then scanned her instruments.

"I never knew you were supersticious, boss."

"ALL pilots are a bit, I think." Dustine shrugged. The back and forth chatter was annoying Dustine, but she tried not to let it show as she kept an eye on AKB0048 mothership. It was a 400 meter heavily armored and armed, red and white converted battleship. beam cannons dotted the surface and it had an exposed bandshell in front of the ships flying bridge.  
The apparently open area for the band gave Dustine fits. She had to constantly remind herself there was a localized omni barrer there, along with a pinpoint barrier backup.

"I have visual on the ship, ma'am," Eila reported.

"Hail then," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Elia nodded. "Escort wing to Katyusha, do you read me?"

The sound of giggling came over the line.

'What the fuck?' Dustine thought.

"Sorry, ma'am," a older woman sighed, "several of the girls asked to see the bridge, and, well..."

"It's fine," Dustine reassured her. "Your Tsubasa Katagiri, right? The band leader?"

"I'm just the manager," The blonde shrugged then sighed. "Shiori's the real leader of the group. However they can still be a handful..and I have to watch over them."

"I see," Dustine nodded, sympathizing with her for a bit. Being an older sister she knew what it was like to reign a few of her younger sisters in line. "I know how that is."

"I'm sure you do..." Tsubasa nodded to her, checked the schedule on her tablet then looked back up at her as she stood on the busy bridge. "You're right on time, by the way, sorry for being so disorganized."

"Don't be," Dustine shook her head. The older woman still looked quite attractive, her short blond hair falling to frame her face. Her glasses were a old fashioned style, and her trademark blue scarf was knotted at her neck. Around her, a half dozen bridge officers were manning controls of the ship. Behind her more girls were present as they peered this way and that.

Tsubasa smiled wryly, taking off her glasses to rub between her eyes, fighting back a headache. "Pipe down!" she commanded the chattering girls. The girls quieted down quickly and took to their seats behind the bridge operators.

'She sounded like my old drill seargent,' Dustine noted admiringly. The copper skinned pilot smiled and decided to let her go. "I'll let you get back to your work. Good luck to you on your simulation training."

"Thank you," Tsubasa nodded frowning a bit, "we feel much safer with you watching over us."

"R-Right.." Dustine blushed uncomfortably at the compliment. "Hammer lead out."

"All right, everyone," Dustine said, "take up guard possissions, just like we practiced."

"Yes ma'am," The others answered her.

She switched frequency, "Kyousuke?"

"Go ahead." Kyousuke answered her.

"You're point. Anything nasty, slow it down for us."

"Roger that..." Kyousuke replied crisply.

'DAMN I hope nothing goes wrong,' is what Dustine did NOT say aloud. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you ma'am," Kyousuke replied back then barked out a few orders to his team. The team complied with their leader, which they have known for quite some time and formed up along side him.

Dustine watched them go, then took up her own position. 'Hope this ends up boring,' she thought to herself.

Tsubasa sighed as the connection closd. It HAD to be Dustine Ageni. why couldn't they have another officer in charge of their defenders?

"You look worried." A voice mused off to the side. Tsubasa glanced to her left to see a older woman approaching the blonde and the group of young girls. The young girls smiled murmuring her name and the older woman blushed slightly. She shuffled towards a seat, sat down next to a girl who had a bow in her hair and grinned wrly up at Tsubasa. "What's the matter?"

"Its just that things turned out SO well the last time she guarded our group..." Tsubasa sighed.

Slightly disapproving the older woman pointed out, "WE were the ones that screwed up, remember. If the imposters had been spotted, none of that would have happened."

"Yes, ma'am," Tsubasa answered sheepishly.

"Oh, stop being so damned meek. It annoys me." The older woman chided the blonde. "When does the battle begin?"

"It should be starting soon, Minami-san," Tsubasa nodded then glanced to the covered band shell. "Team A, lead by Kanata Shinonome, is preparing as we speak."

"Good," Minami Takashi nodded then glanced at her successor as she strapped on a saftey harness. "Shiori...your up."

"Right," Shiori said eagerly, looking like a younger version of the lady. "Saftey belts everyone."

"Yes ma'am," The other girls responded and belted in. The original Takamina smiled at the others listening to the chatter.

"It's always so cool having one of the originals out here with us" One the other girls murmured excitedly. "Do you think we'll ever get a reunion of them going?"

"Well, not all of them are around any more, remember. And most of the rest are doing other things too." Another girl murmured.

Minami Takahashi smiled a bit as she listened to the other girls chat about her former team mates. They had talked a few times about getting back together, but...they knew they could never live up to the legend that the band had become. Besides, peoples voices changed over time.

That and...there were lingering hard feeling between the girls. After the war which devistated the earth, they performed concerts for the survivors of the last battle. They visited new settlements, torn up cities and bases until they were worn out, exhausted and...honestly, bickering pretty badly.

After the last show most of them went their seperate ways, sang on their own or dropped out of the music buisness entirely. Because of this, the management had to rely on the next generation of singers, what few there were, until it was decided to pare down each team from 18 to 8.

Fortunately, a few of the originals remained to teach the new girls. Eventually, they became a part of the management; oversaw the elections, the successions of each generation, made decisions that affected the group and even revived sister groups which perished during Space War One.

She sat back in her seat, observing Tsubasa and the others thoughtfully then smiled as the bridge officers lept into action as a simulated rogue battlegroup jumped the ship.

"A small battle-group of rogue Zentradi has defolded in of our portside bow!" A woman at the radar station reported.

"Have the girls get to the stage!" Tsubasa barked. "Captain...announce battlestations."

"Yes ma'am," The girls responded and sprung into action. As expected Ageni moved swiftly to respond, as did her teams. Well, some of them did. The remainder stayed on guard, just in case. Most of the simulated rogues surged towards the interceptors while the others headed towards the ship. She made a mental note on how fast the pilots moved. Annoyingly her own team hadn't responded as fast.

As the battlesuits and the battlepods raced towards the ship, the upbeat melody of Aitakatta began to play over everyones loudspeakers, causing Dustine to smile and the rogues to pause a bit.

"Not bad," Dustine murmured. The band had gotten going admirably fast. Within the protected bandshell, the girls danced and swayed as they sang the songs opening lyrics. Kanata, who was flanked by her team mates Mimori and Chieri, smiled as she danced with them. They wore the traditional frilly dresses designed after the ones from nearly a hundred years ago, despite some singers wishes to update.

Dustine's squad surged ahead of the converted battleship, blazing away at the attackers as they got to close to the ship. The simulations 'died' after a certain amount of damage, and the pilots got a 'bonus' from the band playing. Occassionally, she wondered if whomever designed the simulation played too many videogames.

"These guys keep on coming!" Erica growled as they fought on as the girls continued to sing and sway. She appreciated the hit bonuses, but honestly she found the women distracting.

"Mind on the job, Erica," Her squadmate barked. "Ask her out later."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Erica blushed.

"Erica's a lolicon!" Lucchini sang over the commline.

"Shut UP! She's twenty." Erica blurted, blushing. "And it's a pure love."

"SURE it is..." Lucchini teased.

"Focus girls!" Dustine barked back as she dueled with a pair of battlesuit off of the battleships port bow. She bobbed and weaved through the cannon fire in battroid mode, firing back at the suits, then smiled grimly when they exploded in bright fireballs.

"That's two down." The pilot murmured over the commline as she dashed to the right, transformed to gerwalk mode and continued to blaze away at the battlesuits as she formed up alongside her squadmates. Behind them, Lynette used a small asteroid as cover and sniped at a few suits and battlepods who slipped past Kyousuke's group.

"Thats four more," Lynnette spoke up over the commline then swung her rifle to the right. She grunted and called out over the commline. "Second wave closing fast."

"Keep at it!" Dustine blurted as she blazed away at a neo-glaug then fired off a salvo of micro missiles when it tried to get away.

Behind them, AKB0048 was playing away, the girls dancing and singing on the stage while holographic projections of them extended into space. The 'Minmei' effect was taking hold on at least some attackers, too.

"Hey Dusty, some of the rogue units are retreating," Excellen reported.

"Are they regrouping or really retreating? Dustine asked crisply.

"Looks like they're just retreating, ma'am," Excellen reported

"Very well," Dustine sighed then ordered. "Elia Send a request they surrender."

"And if they don't?" Elia asked.

"Let them go. If we have to we can chase them down later."

"Y-Yes ma'am," The pilot reported.

"Everyone, the Minmei effect is taking hold, but it won't last long." Dustine barked out. "So hit 'em, hard and fast! Gold Flight take formation Alpha Limma Four. Bronze flight, spread out yet remain in position at the bow of the ship"

"Yes ma'am!" Her group harmonized, reorganized their positions and fought on. Gold flight bobbed, weaved as they teamed up on enemy battlesuits and even fought back to back, launching salvoes of micro-missiles at their targets. Meanwhile, Bronze flight fought on, protecting the ship, blazing away at the targets while dashing this way and that in gerwalk mode.

Outside, in the simulator control room, Nanoha and Fate watched thoughtfully on as Dustine and the others fought on with all their might to protect AKB0048s performance ship. Fate hummed thoughtfully as Dustine and Erica trashed a suit together then dashed away to another target.

"Not bad," Fate noted.

"Mm, they're doing well," Nanoha noted thoughtfully then called up a menu as the band sang to the songs conclusion, still dancing and swaying to the ryhthm. "Still I want to see how far they will go. Maybe its time I upped the ante a bit."

Fate eyed her suspiciously "You're not going to simulate the events that happened at Triol III, are you?"

"Would I do that?" Nanoha teased.

"In a minute." Fate answered dryly.

"Meanie," Nanoha laughed. "No, I'm not THAT mean.. but I prepared a surprise for them."

"Like what?" Fate asked.

"Boarding parties..." Nanoha smiled.

Fate blinked then frowned. "That's really going to push her to her limit. Do you want to do that?"

"I want to see how she does, that's all," Nanoha mused as her fingers flew over the keyboard. Fate frowned thoughtfully then watched on as Dustine and her squadron fought on. Dustine fought on along side her team mates, not knowing what Nanoha was going to unleash on her friend.

Sanya grunted as her sensors picked up several objects leaving a zentradi monitor ship. Sanya spoke up over the commline as Elia hovered close by. "Um, I'm picking up a wave of assault ships leaving one of the vessels, ma'am."

"Damn it," Dustine cursed as she saw the assault ships trailing the fighter wave then gritted her teeth when 'Aitakatta' transistioned to the equally peppy 'Shoujo-Tachi Yo'. She pressed on even though that particular song had a lot of meaning to her. "Hammer one to all units! I've got a new objective for you: Keep the assault boats away from AKB0048's ship. If they dock, its all over got it."

"Yes ma'am!" The group blurted and fought on. Onboard the ship, Tsubasa frowned thoughtfully at the events then nodded wordlessly to the captain. The young woman sighed and barked out an order. Moments later, transformable fighters the size of the VAF-6 Alpha fighter rocketed into space to act as a last minute defense against the aggressors.

Dustine noted this, sighed, the barked out an order. "Hammer lead to all units, the Katiyusha has launched its own fighter squad. Don't get in their way. Take formation alpha charlie 10 in front of the bow, understood! ATX team see if you can intercept the assault boats."

"Yes ma'am!" The group replied again, blazing away at the attackers, bobbing and weaving through the second waves return fire. They fought on valiantly, but often times their combat patterns got in the way of the Katiyusha's own defenders causing problems from time to time.

Erica dove in for the kill, then jerked back as a Guardian Angel stole her kill, using her mike-saber to incapicatite it with a high voltage charge. "Damn it, That was MY kill!"

"Didn't see your name on it," the girl sassed back then added impishly. "But if you like, I could make it up for you later."

"Excuse me?!" Erica blushed.

Dustine sighed then flicked a few switches. "Hammer lead to Katiyusha. We're having some co-ordination problems up here. Recommend you pull your group back to bandshell level."

"Katiyusha to Hammer lead," Tsubasa spoke up over the commline. "In our estimate your fighters need the support out there."

Dustine gritted her teeth. "We are trained to deal witrh adverse odds. PLEASE pull your teams back."

"As are we,"Tsubasa noted then mused. "You trained our teams remember..."

'Damn it forgot about that...' Dustine sighed. "Indeed. I did. However, my pilots aren't ready to work with your pilots."

"Dustine..." Tsubasa started.

"As your trainer, I don't think our teams are prepared to fight side by side," Dustine said firmly. "I don't want to pull rank, but..."

Frostilly Tsubasa said, "Understood. We will have words about this later."

"Very well," Dustine sighed.

Tsubasa then switched to address the band members, "All fighters, pull back to the bandshell for now, please."

Dustine was less than thrilled by 'for now' since it implied they'd deploy again. Still, better than nothing. They fought on, blazing away at the attackers even as pilots fell to the near overwhelming numbers. But as they fought, each pilot was dealing death with skill and precision. Despite their growing losses, they were still winning.

The assault boats were being cut down before they could reach the Katiyusha. The modified battleship continued to blaze away at the montior, tearing holes in its armor. Tsubasa frowned houghtfully, wondered how long this would go on. Moments later the girl at the radar station spoke up. "We've got trouble."

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"The monitor's on a collision course and its charging its main gun," The girl at the station reported. Tsubasa said something that would horrify the fangirls.

"Dustine's teams?" she asked.

"Fighting on..." The girl at the radar station reported. Tsubasa growled softly. Their turrets were barely making a dent. Of course one the range closed they'd do more damage... and be more likely to get hit."

"I see," Tsubasa hummed thoughtfully. On the stage the group gave a brave face, never skipping a beat as they sang the songs second verse.

/The stars that are visible to people and the stars that go unnoticed What sort of difference is there between them? Like, are they so far away that their light doesn t reach us or are the clouds to blame? I want a reason/ Outside the converted ships cannons blazed away at the monitor but the green cigar shaped ship kept on surging ahead. Without hesitating Dustine charged at the monitor, knowing full wellthat it would be game over if the monitor fired its main gun. /If you can t live in the way you want and you feel impatient and anxious now I ll press you on/

"Hammer Lead!?" Elia blurted.

"Are you crazy!?" Erica blurted.

"Don't follow me!" Dustine grunted as she surged at the monitor and its skeleton crew of defenders, dodging missiles and beam cannon fire. "Just keep them off of the Katsuya. THATS AN ORDER!"

"Y...Yes ma-am," Elia and Erica sighed.

"Nrrryaaaaaa." Dustine growled out a battlecry, surged at the wounded monitor as it charged its main gun as the girls sang the chorus.

/While you feel troubled You can become stronger before you know it/ The girls danced and swayed as they sang with all their hearts. As they did, Dustine dove into a hole in the monitors hull and surged towards the heart of the ship with guns blazing surging to the interior of the ship. Dustine bobbed and weaved through the ship, blazing away at attackers as they tried to stop her until she reached a heavily armored section of the ship which appeared to be the engineering section. Several battlesuits landed in front of her, causing her to curse./The tears of today are the strength of tomorrow, WOW WOW While you feel troubled Start walking forward If you stop in place, it ll be all over there/

/So do your best! Do your best! / She grunted flicked a few switches and belted out a gutteral cry firing the rest of her micromissiles from her fast packs towards the attackers and the sections around her as the singers swayed and sung as they twirled their fists in the air. /I believe in you!/

They group sang happily yet tearfully tossing their hands into the air as the damaged monitor then stopped dancing when the ship exploded, taking Dustine with it. In the simulation control room, Fate and Nanoha looked on with shook and surprise at Dustine's actions. Tsubasa blinked at that then frowned. "Where's Hammer lead? We lost contact with her."

"She counts as a loss," the voice came over all their radios. "Simulation over. You won, for what it's worth."

"I see..." Tsubasa sighed then glanced up at the image of the performers on her monitor. They were hugging each other and gazing up at her. "Thank you...you did well".

"Tsubasa-san, what happened to Ageni's fighter," One of the girls in the back asked.

"She didn't escape, she was killed in action," Tsubasa replied, then sighed when the girls hugged each other and cried a bit. "This is a simulation ladies. She's all right in real life. Don't get so choked up about it."

"But she risked her life for us," One burbled.

'Damn it,' Tsubasa sighed, glanced back at the girls behind her, frowned as Minami comforted a few girl girls then shook her head. 'Ageni, you and I are definitely going to have words.'

**Later**

Tsubasa Katagiri frowned thoughtfully as she watched the fighter enter the damaged zentradi monitor then pivoted sharply on her heel to glare at Dustine as the monitor blew up. "What the hell, Dustine!"

"Don't be so loud please," Dustine sighed, flanked by her peers, Nanoha and Fate.

"Why did you risk your life like that?! Do you know how guilty Kanata's team felt, knowing you sacrificed yourself for them?" Tsubasa continued to berate her. "They were torn up after they saw the montior explode."

"Part of the job," Dustine shrugged. "I am NOT letting any more kids die on my watch."

"Ageni..." Tsubasa growled.

Nanoha sighed. "Where is Hayate? I thought we were here for the debriefing."

"ON her way," Tsubasa answered.

Moments later, the door swished open and Hayate rushed into the office. "Sorry I'm late. I had to review the data myself. Thanks for coming to my office on short notice everyone. First things first...WHAT THE HELL Dustine!"

"Will you please stop saying that..." Dustine sighed palming her face.

Nanoha did her best not to smile, though it was hard. She was also a bit...worried about her friend. Was Dustine risking herself needlessly due to guilt over how things ended up last time?

"No, we won't," Hayate snapped back, folding her arms and glared down at her. "Do you know how much damage you would have done to your team if you did that in a real situation. Do you?!"

"Damn it, Hayate. The honor of our service demands we do our best to save the civilians. You and I both know that." Dustine growled

"But did you do it for that reason, or lingering guilt?" Hayate asked.

'Damn if I know,' Dustine thought, but aloud said, "I succeeded in the mission objectives. Also If I hadn't acted, and this was a larger scale battle, we would have lost the Katisuya, its crew and several generations of idols aboard that ship, costing us a huge dent in morale."

"Maybe, but you would have wrecked the squadron in the process," Hayate said grimly.

Dustine shook her head, "Erica or one of the others would step up in my place, you KNOW that."

Hayate couldn't really answer that, though she suspected that Dustine didn't realize how important she was to her team. She looked to her friends and Tsubasa. "That's all for this debriefing.  
You may go. Dustine stay for a moment."

"Understood," The others nodded and walked out of the office. After the other officers left, Hayate studied Dustine.

"Is there something else, ma'am?" Dustine asked.

"Excuse me a moment," Hayate said thoughtfully as she used her personal comm unit to make a call. After talking to whomever a few momnents she addressed Dustine. "You, the officer's club, 1900 hours."

"What? Why...?" Dustine exclaimed.

"I want you to talk to a friend of mine, informally." Hayate stated.

"B-But..." Dustine stammered.

"Either you go, or I formally dump you on psychiatric suspension. Your choice." Hayate frowned.

Dustine sighed then saluted her. "Yes ma'am. I'll go as asked."

**The next day.**

"So how did it go?" Nanoha asked the next day as they walked out of a briefing room. After being chewed out by Erica and her team mates, she had apologized to her squadron and informed them that she was going to see a councelor.

"Indescribably painful." Dustine shook her head. Nanoha arched her eyebrow causing Dustine to roll her eyes. "Sae is the sweetest girl imaginable but...damn is the woman good at probing questions."

"I see," Nanoha mused then wondered. "Have you ever talked about the event to anyone before?"

"Some. I had required therapy, but..." Dustine shrugged.

"You never went into full detail, right," Nanoha noted then sighed. "You can really be stubborn you know that."

"I really don't like reliving that day, Nanoha," Dustine sighed then "That and I had one of those damn 'touchy feely' therapists too."

"The type who thinks you can hug away problems?" Nanoha made a face.

"Pretty much." Dustine nodded then shook her head. "I faked a teary outbusrts in my third session and she decided she's 'cured' me."

"I see..." Nanoha sighed then asked her curiously. "Say, do you still have nightmares about that event?"

Dustine sighed and looked away.

"Dustine..." Nanoha sighed, sounding exaspherated. "...You really should have asked for another doctor. Otherwise you wouldn't feel so bad."

"I was coping! Well, pretty much," Dustine shrugged.

"Was she helpful?" Nanoha asked.

"Sae? Yeah, I think so. I've book a few more sessions with her." Dustine nodded.

"Good," Nanoha nodded then hugged her longtime frined "We know how hard it was for you...on that day. Please keep on talking to us and your counselor. We don't want to loose you."

"I'll try," Dustine promised, hugging her back.

"Is something going on I should know about?" Fate drawled as she walked up.

"We're having a mad, passionate affair," Dustine lied.

"Shush," Nanoha hit her on the arm then smiled back at the blonde. "Dustine is going to be seeing a therapist..."

"Good..." Fate nodded then frowned. "...your actions worried us."

"Sorry..." Dustine sighed.

"Its okay," Nanoha nodded then noted to her. "You're needed on the Katiyusha in thirty minutes. You're to apologize to Shiori's and Kanata's teams and thank Minami-san for comforting them."

"Ugh," Dustine stopped in the middle of the corridor. Nanoha and Fate stopped with her in the hallway. She sighed then gazed up at her and whined a bit. "Do I have too?"

"Yes, you do," Nanoha frowned, answering crisply to Dustine's plaintive whine. "I've been told that you were responsible for their training and they look up to you. So I think you should go."

"Besides, your 'selfless' act terrified them," Fate replied gazing at her friend.

"It did? "She then blushed and then looked away, feeling very ashamed. "Oh god damn it. I need to fix that."

"Good luck," Fate waved as she and Nanoha walked off.

AS Dustine headed for the ship, she mused on the singers that were waiting for her. Dustine didn't have fond memories of training the kids, frankly. She had used sleeping pills to hold nightmares at bay. Still, she was a professional, and had done her best to get the kids up to snuff. Oddly, the new batch of girls took to her well, something she really didn't want

She grabbed a ride on a six wheeled ground vehicle, frowning to herself the driver made her way through the ship. The driver glanced back at her then mused thoughtfully. "Damn, Lt. Colonel you look grim."

"Oh shut up." Dustine grumbled. The pair chatted abit about this and that as they made their way through the ship.

"You still up for the weekly poker game?" he asked as .

"Assuming the ship don't explode first." Dustine sighed.

"Sorry I asked," The driver sweatdropped.

"Yeah, yeah," Dustine waved it off. They reached the port side docking joint and she hopped off, "THanks for the lift."

"Going to see the kids?" The driver asked.

"No, I'm here to wander around the dock." she said sarcastically.

"Good luck," the driver laughed and drove off.

'Smart ass,' Dustine thought and strode toward a pair of large blast doors. Beside them she pressed a key, then typed in a access code.

"Communications, how may I help you?" a voice asked

"Its Lt Colonel Ageni..." Dustine spoke up. "I'm here to meet the 77th generation as requested."

Dustine winced when the communications girl squealed happily

"Oh, I've wanted to meet you!" The communicatons officer gushed. "I'm Airin the fourth! Your big sister was close with the second and third generations of AKB and its sister groups ma'am, ma'am!"

"R-Really..." Dustine sweatdropped

"Come in, ma'am, one of the team will meet you." The communication officer answered her.

"Thank you," Dustine said as the doors slid aside. She strode over the threshold hummed thoughtfully as she walked into the Katiyusha's interior. It was much like any other ship this day in age. Gun metal grey wall, glass-steel portholes and flourescent lighting. However, unlike most ships. the walls were decorated witrh concert posters and memorabelia. It was cute, in a odd way.

It took only a moment for a young woman to hurry down the hall to her. Mayu Watanabe smiled in greeting, though she looked a bit wary too.

"Hello again, Lt Colonel," The blue haired girl nodded.

"Hello Watanabe-chan," Dustine nodded.

"We're glad that you could come on short notice," Mayu nodded, smiling a bit, then frowned. "We're also very angry with you."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Dustine quipped as they headed out.

"Ageni-san," she frowned as they went into a zero gravity corridor then zipped up the ship.

They reached the level with the practice rooms, and Maya gracefully swung back into the gravity field of the hallway. Dustine followed, amusingly noting the girl's tiny skirt would be a pervert's dream. Not that she had looked, of course. Dustine walked with her for a bit then grunted when she heard a familiar song playing up ahead.

"This way, ma'am," Maya said as she noticed Dustine hesitate

"Ah...right," Dustine nodded. The song was, fortunately, 'Beginner', and not 'Shoujo Tachi Yo'. Still she was surprised that the key members were practicing a number now.

Mayu glanced back at her then gazed at the corridor ahead of her. "We're not practicing at this time. Those are the 77th generation and new applicants we picked up after the defensive battle a month ago."

Someone went off key, and Dustine snickered softly.

Mayu flushed. "They're new," she repeated.

THey headed by, then reached another practice room, this time full of nervously talking women. Mayu swung the door open, gesturing for her to go in. "After you."

"Uhm. Right." Dustine nodded and walked in...and was almost plowed over by a red and black whirlwind.

"Dustine-Neechan baka!" A girl with long black hair blurted as she looked up at her with brown eyes.

"M...Michiko?" Dustine blurted after catching her breath. "What are doing here?!"

"Trying out for AKB0048's underclassmen thats what!" Michiko blurted.

"Bet Erica is happy," DUstine noted. "Does she know?"

"She was a LITTLE upset, but I got mom's permission." Michiko answered her.

"I see," Dustine mused then added. "Don't do anything too insane, please."

"Would I do that?" the younger girl batted her eyes.

"Damn right," Dustine frowned.

"Same goes for you too, Onee-chan," Michiko frowned. Dustine sighed...looking very uncomfortable.

Another singer cleared her throat. "Can we have Ageni back now? We'd like to speak with her personally."

"Oh uhm right," Michiko nodded.

Tsubasa looked thoughtful, standing in front of the various idols, while the youngest looked nervous.

"All right everyone," she said briskly, "Michiko, please lead your group away. You have practice."

"Aww," several girls chorused in disappointment as they headed off. One girl with blonde hair pulled in pig tails glanced back at Dustine then walked with the rest of the group.

"Now then," Tsubasa looked over at Dustine. "I think you have something to say to all of us."

"Yes. You need to get longer skirts, Mayu gave me a show all the way up here."

The girls palmed their faces while Tsubasa glared dangerously at Dustine. "AGENI!"

"Don't look up my skirt," Mayu said coldly, frowning at her. "You should apologize for your rash act."

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did," Dustine surprised them by saying, "I still think it was the best tactical call I could make. I am sorry that it upset you, though."

Tsubasa stiffened, then frowned, studying Dustine. It WAS a concession, even a small one.

"And I will try to consider the impact my actions have on others in the future," Dustine added.

Shiori frowned and folded her arms "Still. You scared the hell out of us."

"You scared the understudies too." Kojiharu nodded too.

"I am sorry about that. If they need new teddy bears to clutch while going to sleep, I can buy a few." Dustine said aloofly. Everyone gave her a look. Dustine shrugged.

"Not funny, Ageni," another singer sighed.

"At any rate..." Tomomi Itano the 11th spoke up, looking hurt and a little bit sad. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say...please don't do it again."

"I'll do what I can," Dustine sighed, shrugging. Tomomi Itano and the others frowned sadly at how aloof she was. They knew she was hurting from loosing so much but they really wanted her to be more warmer with them. Dustine sighed, once again feeling such a... pressure from these kids. They all felt like they wanted something, and she wasn't sure she had it to give anymore.

"By the way, to those who flew the guardian angels yesterday," Dustine hummed after remembering something. "I suggest train a little more so you can coordinate with her squads better."

"WHAT?!" The singer pilots blurted. "Ageni! You...!"

"You're all fine pilots," Dustine quickly added, "and from what I saw work Work well together. But you need to practice dealing with our military pilots too."

"So what do you suggest?" Tsubasa asked dryly.

"Smaller group practices and we'll mix up the groups." Dustine suggested.

Several girls looked thoughtful at that. One of them blushed as she asked Dustine a question. "Can I pair up with Erica?" She's hot."

Dustine facepalmed then gazed at the blushing girl. "It'll be luck of the draw. Sorry."

"Awww." The girl piloted.

"Anything else," Tsubasa sighed.

"Well, it seems you guys have upgraded recently," Dustine noted thoughtfully then glanced at the singer pilots. "Those fighters weren't the VAF-6 alphas that we worked with last time."

"We purchased a custom variation, actually," Mayu admitted.

"I'd like to make a closer inspection," Dustine noted.

"Right this way," Mayu nodded.

To be continued...

Chiaki Kuihara, Marika Katou, Lynn Lambretta, Kane MacDougal, Jenny Dolittle and Coorie are from Bodacious Space Pirates(Miniskirt Space Pirates) and are copyrighted to Statelight. Chieri, Shiori, Kanata, Mimori and the other members are from AKB0048 also copyrighted to Statelight, Shoji Kawamori. The songs they sing are copyrighted to Yasushi Akimoto.

To the creators of both works: We are fans of these series support them very much. We don't claim any ownership of the characters, concepts and ideas. We're just borrowing them for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Superdimesional Fortress Kaguya :Homefront

Chapter Seven: Girls night out

**May 23rd 2125AD**

Nanoha watched Dustine sleepily slurp coffee with amusement. The three women sitting at their usual spot in the port side cafeteria, a large expansive facility which served half of the ships compliment. As Dustine took a sip of her coffee, she took in the crowds. Tired people coming in for dinner, perky people mid-day grabbing lunch, and the lurching undead seeking coffee. Like her. THe scents of various dishes wafted by, whether it be eggs and toast, sandwiches or tempura prepared for the various people coming on or off shift. Nanoha watched her for a bit then spoke up. "So, did you apologize?"

"Are you my mother or something?" Dustine sighed sleepily then slurped her coffee some more.

"She'd make a good mom," Fate said loyally.

"Hush, dear," Nanoha told Fate. She looked at Dustine, "Well?"

"Yes, MOM. I apologized." Dustine grumbled, causing Fate to snicker. Nanoha gave her a look but Dustine didn't back down from her remark. "I did apologize. Really. Its just that...I dunno...Something just seemed a bit...off. Like they wanted something...more from me."

Fate hid a sigh. GOD Dustine could be clueless.

"I think they miss their stern but cool teacher, maybe?" Fate suggested.

Dustine gave her a flat look. "Yeah, right."

Nanoha giggled a bit. She rather suspect it was more...basic than that, but she wasn't sure that Dustine was ready to hear that.

"By the way, I'm coming up with a new training plan," Dustine noted.

"Oh?" Nanoha blinked.

"Yeah...as you know, when we tried working with the singer pilots there were some mishaps that nearly got us shot down," Dustine noted. "So I'm thinking we should run co-ordinated training sessions next time."

"Mixing up the pilots I assume?" Fate wondered

"Yeah..." Dustine nodded

""How dangerous of a virtual threat?" Nanoha wondered, already plotting it out in her head.

"I'm thinking gradually escalating the danger," Dustine murmured with a sigh then glanced at Nanoha. "Nothing too insane like last time, please."

"Was the monitor too much?" Nanoha asked.

"A bit..." Dustine sighed.

"Still,it was you who decided to go on that kamikaze run," Nanoha pointed out then sat back with an odd expression on her face. "We didn't think you would go that far, to be honest."

Dustine put her cup down with a thump. "So what would you have me do, smart-ass? We were faced with an extreme situation."

"Dustine...!" Fate said crisply.

Nanoha raised a hand stopping Fate from interjecting.

"No, she's got a point," she conceded then noted thoughtfully. "However, in that situation, it might have been better to take two team mates with you. You might have even come out alive during that scenario."

Fate nodded, "Or you could have gotten as many pilots together as possible and do a mass missile launch. Saturate the monitor's defenses."

Dustine considered both, nodding thoughtfully. She was about to speak up when a cheerful three toned chime rang from the cafeteria's overhead speakers

"May I have your attention please..." A woman announced cheerfully. "The 146th expiditonary fleet will be arriving later today, as previously scheduled. Shore leave is authorized for officers and enlisted. That is all."

"Thank goodness..." Nanoha sighed then looked at Dustine. "We're going to hit the city, then."

"Huh? What if I don't want to go?" Dustine grunted.

"I'll get Hayate to order you to." Nanoha gazed evenly at her friend.

Dustine urked then added with a sigh. "You would wouldn't you."

"Yup!" Nanoha smiled.

"I'll go, I'll go, jeez,"" Dustine pouted.

Nanoha and Fate shared a smile then patted Dustine's shoulder and head.

"I'm not a puppy damn it..." Dustine grumbled, pouting a bit. Fate smirked. It had been sort of a bluff, though if they had to, they could get Shamal to sign off on a medical order for Dustine to take leave.

**Later that day...**

"Whoa..." Dustine murmured as they stepped out of the groundcar. The holographic sky gave the illusion of limitless horizons, as did the sprawling city around them. She glanced around her then noddded. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Ready?" Nanoha smiled as Fate and she slipped out of the groundcar too.

"I don't even know where we're going yet," Dustine complained as they walked away from the ground vehicle.

"First we're going to get some real drinks in us, rather than the watered down stuff we get in the officer's club," Nanoha nodded then turned to Dustine. "Then we're going to see if we can find you a lady friend."

"EH? WHY SO SUDDEN?!" Dustine blurted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nanoha cocked an eyebrow.

"No it is NOT." Dustine growled.

"You clearly need to get laid," Hayate noted as she trotted up.

"Hayate?! Your on this too?!" Dustine blurted.

"Yeah, I dumped everything on the commander." Hayate said without any guilt.

"Poor Captain Jenny..." Dustine sighed.

"Eh, she likes it. Besides, I promised to cover for her tomorrow when she brings her girlfriend over here too."

"Jenny and Lynn do need some times to themselves." Nanoha noted.

"Indeed," Fate nodded.

"As does our friend here," Hayate laid a hand on Dustine's shoulder.

"Hey..." Dustine sweatdropped.

"And Jenny is.. uhm, kind of driven. I bet Hayate had to order her to take a day off." Nanoha noted.

"Actually I tricked her into it," Hayate admitted.

"Oh?" Dustine had to ask.

"I told Jenny that we had a crewmemnber showing obvious signs of stress fatigue, but they wouldn't take leave."

Dustine smiled, "I see where this is going."

"Jenny promptly said she would order the officer to take leave, then I explained it was her," Hayate smirked.

"Thats a bit dirty, Hayate," Dustine noted.

"I know," Hayate smiled.

They walked on for a while until they found themselves standing in front of a seemingly nondiscript building. Dustine looked puzzled her trio of friends as they rounded the corner of the building then walked down a flight of steps. A tough looking lady glanced up at them and smiled at her friends. "Ah Nanoha, Fate, good to see you again."

"Hello, Sumika," Nanoha and Fate nodded.

"Hello," She nodded then frowned when she noticed Hayate. "I see you have Yagami with you."

"Hello, Sumika," Hayate smiled apologetically at the tough looking woman. "Still mad that I accidentally stripped Ushio."

"Damn right I am," Sumika nodded as Dustine looked at the others in shock. Nanoha and Fate waved it off, causing Sumika to glance warily up at Dustine. "...and who is this?"

"She's a friend," Nanoha nodded. Sumika didn't let on she recognized the other pilot from news broadcasts. If Whispered Words prided itself on anything, it was discression.

"Very well, just don't start trouble, do you hear me," Sumika gazed evenly at the pilot.

"Loud and clear," Dustine nodded, feeling a bit of pressure from the other woman.

"Good," Sumika nodded and opened the door for them. "You may enter."

"Thank you," The group chorused and filtered inside the establishment. They were almost immediately greeted by delicious smells, a subdued atmosphere and, to dustine's suprise, a small group of girls wearing french maid outfits. The greeters smiled and politely bowed to the group. "Welcome home, Master."

"Is this some sort of...underground Maid cafe?" Dustine blinked, looking around. It certainly seemed that way.

"Haha, well..." Nanoha laughed at how cutely clueless Dustine was.

"Lets just say this club entertains a certain...clientele..." Hayate offered then smiled. "You'll probably find yourself right at home in this place, since we all know what your preferences are, Dustine."

"A certain clientele, huh," Dustine hummed as she looked around. Waitresses wearing french maid outfits walked to and from the bar, serving drinks to female customers and their companions who are sitting in comfortable looking booths. The companions, who were also female, were dressed in costumes, making Dustine wonder what sort of club this was. A server with short black hair walked past the quartet and towards a booth which had a curtain pulled across it. The server knocked on the booth's frame to announce her arrival and pulled the curtain aside slightly. Dustine watched as the waitress served them their drinks then smiled knowingly as the server walked past with a blush on her face "I noticed that the customers are women and the companions are too."

"Yes," Hayate nodded then smiled as a woman with shouler length brown hair walked up to them. "Ah, Ushio, its been a while."

The girl had a very impressive bust, which her low cut dress made quite visible. She was sweetly good looking, kinda reminding one of a country girl...

"Yes it has," Ushio Kazama smiled at the group then noticed the copper skinned pilot. "Oh...is this a friend of yours?"

"Dustine Ageni," Hayate said, "meet Ushio, the sweetest madam you'll ever meet."

"I am NOT!" Ushio swatted Hayate's arm.

"Don't beat the customers," Hayate pretended to cower then addressed Dustine, "But yeah, this isn't that kinda place."

"So its not a brothrel..." Dustine blinked.

"No its not," Ushio cleared her throat then looked up at Dustine. "The customers only pay for companions company. What goes on between the customer and their companion is strictly between them."

"I see," Dustine nodded then hummed looking around. "Why costumes though?"

"Why not?" Ushio smiled.

"Actually I suggested the idea," Hayate smiled.

'It figures...' Dustine thought, still looking around.

"At any rate, we're here to unwind and find Dustine a lady friend," Hayate smiled.

"Will you stop saying that," Dustine sighed.

"So, Ushio, who would you suggest?" Fate asked curiously.

"What type of girl would you like?" Ushio asked Dustine.

"Well..." Dustine was momentarily distracted by a girl in... devil girl outfit, more or less. Very busty, and apparently NOT wearing a bra.

"Eyes front, Ageni," Nanoha teased.

"Sorry," Dustine apologized.

Ushio nodded thoughtfully, "Likes 'em busty, check."

"Hey!" Dustine blushed then pouted. "I couldn't help it. She was chasing after another girl."

"Is that so..." Ushio laughed and, noticing that they were blocking traffic, tugged her over to the bar. Nanoha and Fate followed while Hayate spotted two of her close friends at a table Signum was in uniform, while Shamal was in her doctor gear. Both were drawing QUITE a few admiring glances. "I think that poor girl wants Shamal to play doctor with her."

"Better tell her she' not on staff..." Ushio sighed wryly

"PLease, dominate me!" a meek looking girl begged Signum.

"Uhm, I'm not on staff." Signum blushed.

"Oh, sorry to bother you..." the woman wandered off.

Ushio then glanced at Hayate with a knowing look. "Please tell me you didn't tell them to cosplay today."

"Well..." Hayate smiled.

"Go rescue them," Ushio sighed, shooing her off, then turned to her friends as Hayate trotted off to the booth with a smile on her face.. "I swear that woman..."

"She'd be a real terror if she was a co-owner of this place, I'd bet," Dustine noted. Ushio didn't mention that Hayate was one of her backers. It wasn't anyone's buisiness anyway.

"Anyway...lets get back on topic...what kind of type do you like Dustine."Ushio asked.

"What type do I like..." Dustine blushed thinking of her last girlfriend then sighed. "Someone who is quiet, yet speaks her mind. Someome who is thoughtful and gentle...  
but also...a tigress in bed."

"I see," Ushio hummed as Nanoha and Fate smiled knowingly at Dustine who was blushing hotly. Ushio nodded quickly as she considered who was available tonight and who might be well matched with Dustine.

"I think I may have a girl for you..." The brunette nodded then turned to a girl who was chatting with a woman who had long wavy blonde hair and a nother girl with long brown hair. "Fuji...could you come over here?"

"Yes..." Fuji nodded and glided over to them. Dustine noticed that she was wrapped up in a kimono that suited her quite well. She had the oddest red tinted eyes, and her smile was warm and gentle when she greeted Dustine. "...hello and welcome."

"Fuji Hime, I would like you to meet Dustine Ageni." Ushio getsured to Dustine.

"Its...a pleasure..." Dustine nodded, noting how cute Fuji Hime was.

"Like wise," Fuji nodded, smiling warmly, then offered politely. "Would you care to join me in a drink?"

"Yes," Dustine nodded.

"Then come with me," Fuji nodded as she turned towards the interior of the club. Dustine trailed after the brown haired woman, caught up with her, then slipped into a corner booth with her.

"I hope she finds happiness, this time," Fate noted.

"Indeed," Nanoha nodded then sighed. "Now...I need a drink."

"Lets leave them be," Fate nodded then waved the bartender over. Meanwhile in the booth, Dustine blinked as Fuji sat opposite of her.

"Why are you sitting opposite of me..." Dustine had to ask.

A delicate foot slid out of her kimono and up Dustine's left calf. "Oh...lots of reasons."

"Oooh," Dustine gasped softly then jokingly scolded the brown haired woman. "Bad girl!"

Fuji winked. "I have hidden depths," she admitted impishly. She flagged down a pretty waitress with short brown hair. "How may I serve you today?"

"Hello Akemiya," Fuji smiled. "I could use a bit of sake, please."

"...and I'll have scotch on the rocks, please," Dustine added.

"Sake and Scotch on the rocks, right," Akemiya nodded then trotted off.

"Is Akemyia a regular staff member?" Dustine wondered.

"Yes, nice guy too," Fuji noted as 'she' left.

"Guy...?!" Dustine yelped.

"Yes," Fuji nodded then smiled. "We take in some crossdressers too."

"Huh," Dustine said, looking at the shapely girl bemusedly.

"There are girls with those interests..." Fuji noted

"I see..." Dustine nodded, glancing around. Fuji grinned knowingly at Dustine's curiousity then smiled gratefully as Akemiya returned and served them their drinks.

"Are you one of those girls?" Fuji asked her.

Dustine was sipping her drink as Fuji asked and nearly choked.

"Eh?! Me?!" Dustine blinked then shook her head. "No way! Now way!"

"I see...just checking." Fuji smiled

"Don't joke about that, please," Dustine whined.

Fuji chuckled at Dustine's answer then sighed, noticing a few things about the copper skinned pilot. As much as she tried to put up a good front, there was a well of deep sadness in the woman. She wondered why she was so sad and wondered what she could do about it. Silently Fuji vowed to try to banish that sorrow from her eyes...at least for tonight. "Are you a pilot like Nanoha-san and Fate-san?"

"No," Dustine deadpanned, "I'm from the janitorial squad. Very important work, that."

"I see..." Fuji chuckled, knowing that she was joking.

"Yes, I run a squadron," Dustine admitted.

"It must be hard, at times," Fuji noted, putting a hand on Dustine's.

"Sometimes, but... it's rewarding, too. Protecting others, all that." Dustine shrugged her shoulders.

"I see," Fuji nodded and took a sip of her sake. She noticed how grim Dustine's face looked then shook her head. "But enough about your work. Tell me what you do

for fun."

"What do I do for fun?" Dustine blinked then tilted her head. "Well sometimes I play poker and sometimes I like to read...but other than that...um..."

"I enjoy reading too,: Fuji agreed warmly, "fiction? Nn-fiction?"

"Some non fiction, mostly fiction," Dustine nodded then blushed. "...and well...manga."

Fuji brightened and smiled. "Oh I love reading Manga too."

"Some non fiction, mostly fiction," Dustine nodded then blushed. "...and well...manga."

Fuji brightened and smiled. "Oh I love reading Manga too."

"You do?" Dustine asked.

"There's such a variety of story," Fuji said eagerly. "Do you have a favorite type?"

"Science fiction mostly..." Dustine nodded then blushed.

"Oh! I love that type! My homeworld was VERY backward," Fuji confided, "reading manga let me imagine I was out having adventures."

"How backward was you homeworld?" Dustine blinked.

"We had only recently regained contact with space," Fuji revealed, "why, just because of a solar eclipse when I was born, I was named Hime."

"I see..." Dustine nodded then asked her curiously as she took a sip of her scotch. "so how did you end up here?"

"That's... a bit of a long story," Fuji admitted.

"I'd like to hear that story sometime," Dustine noted, deciding that she shouldn't press at that time.

Fuji smiled and took another drink of her Sake. They chatted a bit more and drank, becoming more buzzed as the night progressed. Fuji eventually migrated over to her side and snuggled with the pilot.

"You know, this isn't very comfy." Fuji noted thoughtfully after awhile

"Got a better idea?" Dustine asked.

"There are some nice rooms to rent..." Fuji noted

"I like the way you think," Dustine noted

"Lets go then," Fuji nodded and uneasily slipped out of the booth. Dustine was surprised she was a bit wobbly getting up, but then again she had been sipping drinks all evening. Fuji smiled and supported her as much as they could then helped her over to the bar. Both were giggling as they swayed along.

Hayate watched them go over to the bar, smirking to herself. Signum watched on too, frowning a bit. "Hayate..."

"They'll be fine," Hayate raised a hand. "I think they're going to rent a room.

"Even so..." Signum noted. "Dustine is giggling. She NEVER giggles. Clearly something is wrong."

"Indeed," Shamal nodded.

"Stick in the mud," Hayate laughed. Then watched them slip away from the bar, followed a server who guided them along and headed to a back corridor. "The back rooms. Score one for Dustine."

"Or they're just to drunk to go home," Shamal Shamal noted reasonably.

"Spoil sport," Hayate said.

**Two days later...**

Dustine murmured a morning as she settled next to her friends in a local cafe with a coffee mug in hand. She slurped her coffee a bit, looking a little more relaxed.  
Nanoha and Fate noticed this, looked at each other, smiled abit, then looked back at her friend. Nanoha cocked her head, looking at Dustine thoughtfully. "Say...Dustine?"

"Hmm?" Dustine looked at them. "Yes what is it?"

"You certainly look relaxed." Nanoha noted, smiling knowingly "Did something happen?"

Fate smiled, "I guess you and Fuji got along well?"

"You could say that yes," Dustine nodded, blushing brightly.

Nanoha and Fate giggled a bit then Nanoha spoke up, smiling happily at her. "Good. We were worried about you. Do you think you'll go back to her?"

Dustine blushed and nodded again. "Y-Yes. She's good company."

"Well well," A familiar voice called out from the side. Dustine grunted then looked over her shoulder to see a woman with long red brown hair and a tanned skinned dark haired girl walking up to them. "Someone is looking better today. Did you get laid, ma'am?"

"Shirley!?" Dustine gasped then blushed through a frown. "Have you been released from the hospital?!"

"Yeah but I can't fly as of yet," Shriley shook her head, tugging her shirt back to reveal that she's all bandaged up. "So the doctors have restricted me to desk duty until my bones heal."

"Which will probably be for four more months," Dustine noted thoughtfully.

"Yep, the same goes for Barkhorn," Francesca Lucchini nodded.

"I'll have to keep an eye on her," Dustine sighed.

"She'd try to get in a fighter anyway." Francesca giggled.

"Where have I heard that before?" Dustine rolled her eyes.

"Minna wants to talk to you, by the way," Shirley noted.

"About?" Dustine asked.

"Your little stunt in the simulator a few days ago." Shirley mused.

"Damn it..." Dustine sighed.

"Am I ever gonna live that down?"

"No?" Shirley shrugged.

"Ugh." Dustine sighed. Francesca smiled a bit too smugly at Dustine. Served her right.

Nanoha looked amused too, as did Fate.

"GO easy on her," Fate noted. "she's having some issues..."

"Like...?" Francesca asked.

"Its a long story..." Dustine sighed.

"A bit too long to go into now." Nanoha nodded.

"Aww," Francesca pouted but let it go, for now.

"On the other hand...I think one problem has been resolved," Shirley smirked as they joined the trio. The red brown haired girl smirked and rested her hand on her cheek. "So who is she?"

"None of your business," Dustine said, blushing a bit.

"Aww, c'mon, dish," Shirley whined playfully. "We haven't seen you like this in ages. Your pragmatically glowing."

"S...Stop it," Dustine blushed harder.

"Leave her be," Nanoha giggled.

Fate nodded," A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Dusty is a gentleman?" Francesca teased.

"Well, close enough..." Nanoha giggled

"Oh hush," Dustine rolled her eyes.

Shirley giggled.

Later that day, Dustine got out of the transport and, along with several soldiers, headed into the hiospital. She strode through the corridors, made her way up a flight of stairs, walked down another corridor until she found herself in front of a familiar door. With flowers in hand, she knocked then heard Minna answer her.

"Come in. But don't mind the nurses." Minna called out.

Dustine blinked then opened the door to find Mio settling back in her bed, while several nurses gathered up basins for washing and left, chattering happily and blushing a bit.

"Sponge bath," Mio explained sheepishly.

"You'd be surprised how often the nurses find a excuse to do that," Minna noted wryly.

"Indeed," Dustine nodded and handed her some flowers. "These are for you."

Minna took them into her arms, sniffed then looked up at her with piercing eyes. "Are these a part of your apology?"

"Gh..." Dustine grunted.

"Sort of?" she admitted.

"What the hell were you THINKING?" Minna growled at her.

"Saving the..." Dustine began but was interrupted by Minna.

"DON'T EVEN START WITH THAT...!" Minna blurted angrily, tears welling up. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR INTENT WAS! IF THAT WAS A REAL MISSION YOU'D BE DEAD AND GONE FOR SURE! I WON'T HAVE THAT! GOT ME!?"

"B-But..." Dustine stammered taken aback.

Mio reached out and put a hand on Minna's arm, then looked at Dustine. "You scared the hell out of us."

"Have you at least apologized to the rest of the crew yet?" Minna asked her, angry tears streaming down her face.

"I have... mostly," Dustine admitted.

Mio rolled her eyes, then shook her head. "You had better options in that fight, Ageni. Don't be so damn eager to be a martyr again."

"Yes ma'am," Dustine nodded. "It won't happen again, ma'am."

"Better not, or I'll kick your ass." Mio growled.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, all right," Minna sighed glanced at her a bit. She hummed thoughtfully then gave her a faint smile. "On the upside...you look a bit better than you did after loosing Isis."

"I'm seeing a therapist now, a real one, and..." Dustine nodded then admitted. "I went out and had a good time with Nanoha and Fate the other day."

Minna and Mio exchanged glanced, smiled then looked back up at her.

"Good, you needed to loosen up a bit." Mio nodded "Keep at it and keep your options open."

"We'll see," Dustine said mildly. The two rolled their eyes privately hoping that something would knock Dustine to her senses. Minna reminded herself to taljk to Hayate later. She probably knew what happened. Meanwhile, Mio reminded herself to keep on Dustine about tactics and such.

"How is training going," Minna asked her.

"Tough," Dustine admitted. "Its been...difficult to get the PT team and the Valkyrie team to work together."

"I can imagine," Mio admitted. "It's hard enough coordinating two military squads."

"Especially when your wing mate knows she's supposed to protect you," Minna nodded.

"Yeah, Erica's been griping about that," Dustine sighed.

"The whole bodyguard thing isn't flying?" Minna joked.

"Hayate hopes it'll hold for now," Dustine shruged.

"Mm," Mio nodded thoughtfully then glanced at Dustine. "But they are listening to you, right?"

"Yes," Dustine nodded then hummed. "Its good to have back up...and I value their assistance."

'She doesn't see them as expendable cannon fodder, good,' Minna smiled inwardly then decided to change the topic "How is the reconstruction of our fighters coming along."

Dustine gulped then sighed. "Its been slow...but at least our unit and at least two more have been converted."

"...and our own fighters?" Minna asked.

"Ah...they were a loss, I'm sorry," Dustine admitted.

Mio sighed, then brightened a bit. "Does that mean we're next in line for the new units?"

"No, we're giving you used ones," Dustine deadpanned. Mio pouted.

"Yes. We're next in line for the VF-25 Messiahs," Dustine nodded with a laugh. "I may have your units painted pink."

"Don't you dare..." Both MInna and Mio looked offended at that idea, then realized she was joking,

"Red might be better," Minna noted.

"I'll consider it..." Dustine nodded then hummed. "Any special armaments or equipment?"

"Swords." Mio noted.

"Yeah, Mio, I guessed that..." Dustine nodded, thought a bit then grinned at her. "You're a little TOO into the cutty things, you know. Someone might think you're compensating for something."

"Oh be quiet," Mio rolled her eyes.

Minna giggled at that then looked at Dustine. "Make sure I'll have space for my Mk.57 squad support gunpod, okay?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem," she reassured her. Dustine checked her padd, scrolling through data casually. "I'm guessing Trudie will want to put her support gunpods in the charlie configuration..."

"There's no kill like overkill," MInna agreed.

"Anything else," Dustine asked.

"Break us out of here early?"

"No, sorry." Dustine shook her head.

"Damn it..." Mio sighed. "I'm so BORED!"

"What, the nurses not keeping you occupied?" Dustine grinned wryly, causing Mio to blush. Dustine laughed then walked out of the room with a wave.

**Four weeks later...**

Hayate slurped her tea as she sat on the bridge, then sighed. There was a disquieting calmness on the bridge, with the usual chatter between the bridge offiers in the background. If asked, Hayate would call this the calm of the storm, and she had experienced it many times on this bridge.

They were on their way to area 17, a highly contested region of space between The Republic of Ares and the Kingdom of Cardair, on a peace keeping mission. But recent reports have indicated that hostilities between Ares and Cardair have increased to dangerous levels and both have been massing their fleets in orbit, which is why the 146th expiditonary fleet was joining them in their mission. "This is gonna be messy," Jenny noted

"Indeed," Hayate replied quietly.

Jenny sighed and hummed thoughtfully as she sat with the commodore. "Say. ma'am?"

"Mm?

"Do we have to be facing the aft of the Kaguya class ship?"

"Not liking looking up her 'skirt' so to speak?" Hayate asked, grinning.

"Kinky," Lynn smirked then noted thoughtfully as she sat at her station. "We're docked with them at the starboard docking joint. Can't be helped."

"Look on the bright side," Hayate noted. "At least we're not facing down like the UNS Yagami."

"I feel sorry for Commodore Makibi," Lynn noted.

"Isn't she assigned to a Battle class Stealth Space Attack Carrier," Jenny asked.

"She is," Hayate nodded.

"...and thats a variable class ship too," Marika Katou noted, hummed thoughtfully then grinned at the others. "Too bad we're not in a old fashioned mecha show. If we could We could combine our ships and become a giant robo. With the Kaguya class as the main body, or something."

Everyone looked at Marika and the pink haired girl shut up.

"The older Macross Class ships could and so can the new battle classes," Hayate noted shaking her head. "But the fortress, Ticonderoga and the Tarawa class assault carriers can't."

"Neither the could the Kaguya," Jenny remarked then shook her head. "A 4000 meter ship would be too unwieldy and succeptable to attacks at the joints."

"Like those Macross Cannons in the Macross II movie," Lynn noted then sighed. "I always thought that was odd, strapping quartet of Zentradi ships to a macross style ship."

"I dunno they were kinda cool," Marika nodded.

"You saw Macross II?" Lynn asked then arched her eyebrow. "Everyone panned that movie."

"I liked it," Hayate said loyally.

"Yes, but we all know you have horrible taste in movies." Lynn jabbed at her wryly, causing Hayate to humph quietly. Lynn chuckled inwardly then changed the subject "In all seriousness though, Are we actually gonna be expected to just get between both navies?"

"Well, negotiation is the idea..." Hayate nodded. "...and I'd rather have both sides reach an understanding than beating each other senseless."

"HOw dangerous are their navies?" Marika asked the woman standing at the fighter command station. "I mean, compaired to us?"

"They're decent sized, at lease 1000 ships per world," Komilia Sterling noted as she stood at her fighter command post.

"Worrying," Jenny noted, "but on the plus side they don't have the latest armor or vweapons."

"Both Ares and Cardair have Mid 21st century armor and fighters," Komilia noted then nodded with a frown. "If they had VF-19s or better then we'd really be worried."

"Still the VF-6 would be challenging for some pilots," Chiaki noted calmly, then nodded. "It's a old warhorse, but it still has teeth."

"Their battlesuits are the same way," Lynn noted.

"And I've heard rumors they've got some more exotic technology," Chiaki noted calmly. No one pressed where she got such information, everyone knowing about her father's shady connections.

"The MIYU system, huh," Jenny hummed thoughtfully.

"Isn't that a knock off of Earl's OTOME system," Lynn asked.

"Indeed it is," Chiaki nodded.

"But cheaper," Jenny note as she gazed at the mainscreen, with Ares and its system of moons ahead of the fleet. "Any movenment from Ares defensive fleet so far?"

"Just the usual patrols, nothing out of the ordinary," Lynn shook her head as she studied the holographic globe in front of her. She hummed then frowned thoughtfully.  
"Wait...this is odd."

"What is?" Jenny blinked.

"They're massing some battlegroups in the western quadrant," Lynn frowned.

"Which is facing us at this point," Jenny noted then frowned. "This is not good news."

"Our advanced patrols are also detecting a massive surge of fighters in the western quadrant too," Komilia noted. Hayate frowned thoughtfully, not liking this situation one bit, Ares was indeed an ally, but they might not want UN SPACY intervening. Hayate was about to say something when a alert 2 warning sign appeared on the main screen. Hayate smiled wryly. "Looks like Rear Admiral Amachi is making her move. Marika, make an announcement."

"May I have your attention please! This ship and its battlegroup, along with the flagship, is now at level two alert! All combat units please report to your stations immediately. All sailors, Shore leaves are now canceled. PLease report to your positions immediately."

Consideringly Marika added, "PLease make sure you are properly dressed and sober. Thank you."

"Did you REALLY have to add the last bit?" Jenny asked her.

"Yes, actually. Several maintenence officers turned up pantless last time." Marika shrugged. Lynn looked amused, having ALSO heard the story.

"Very well," Jenny sighed.

**Moments earlier, in Sasameki Koto.**

"Oooh," Fuji sighed, squirming in a booth seat, Dustine nowhere to be seen. She was blushing brightly, and her hands were between her legs. Someome was obviously pleasing her but where was this person. She gasped and groaned as the person pleasured her more and more, bucking her hips a bit.

"May I have your attention please! This ship and its battlegroup, along with the flagship, is now at level two alert! All combat units please report to your stations immediately." Marika announced, startling her and and Hime's customer. The customer jumped bumping her head while biting down on some sensitive flesh. Hime writhed shivered a lot then sighed when she came down from her orgasm. "All sailors, Shore leaves are now canceled. PLease report to your positions immediately."

"You've got to be kidding," Him whimpered.

"Oww..." Dustine groaned, crawled out from under the table, rubbing her head then looks up at the brown haired woman. "Look, Hime, I'm..."

"I understand," Hime nodded gazing solemnly at her. "You have to go back to your ship yes?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Dustine sighed as she gathered her things in the booth. She slipped her jacket on as Hime pouted a bit. Dustine noticed the dissapointed look on Hime's face and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I owe you one. Okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Hime nodded sighed as Dustine slipped out of the booth. Hime sat there for a bit then slipped out of the booth a short time later. "Jeez.  
Why does this always happen?"

"Sorry, kid," Ushio patted her on the shoulder, "this does kind of happen when dating pilots."

"I guess so," Hime pouted and glanced at the exit. "Please come back safely Lt Colonel."

Meanwhile, Dustine Ageni was cramming herself into a transport loaded with troops heading back to the shgip, ALL of which were bitching about leave being cancelled.

The copper skinned pilot sighed then mmphed when she was squished between two female pilots when they made a sharp turn on the road.

"Hmm, is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

"It's a gun," Dustine growled, not in the mood.

"Awww," The female pilot pouted playfully.

"Watch it Miyuki, that's a Colonel," the other woman warned her.

Miyuki paled. "Sorry Ma'am."

"It's fine," Dustine sighed. "Anyone hear why we were called back?"

"Unusual activity in Ares's western quadrant," The other pilot noted.

"What sort of unusual activity?" Dustine asked.

"Ships. LOTS of ships," the woman noted.

"That's not good," Dustine frowned.

"Your telling me," Miyuki sighed. THe transport rumbled through the docking tube, then they were quickly dumped so that they could go back for another load.

"Good luck," Miyuki yelled as she raced to her division,

"You too," Dustine agreed as she hurried off. Dustine made her way through the corridors until she reached the ready room, only to find it crammed with pilots.

"Boss! You made it!" Excellen Browning called out, smiling.

"It was a mess out there." Dustine sighed, "Settle down, I'm going to try to find out what's going on." With that she headed into the small office by the ready room, where she used her access codes to download the latest tactical information. Dustine studied the data then frowned. The pilots were right, ships were massing in the western quadrant, and directly in their projected path. Not enough ships to be a serious threat, yet, but clearly enough to send a message: stay out.

'We'll probably have to adjust our course if we want to clash with our allies,' Dustine thought with a frown on her face.

Moments later, another update popped up. "Wh...the Katiyusha left port thirty minutes ago?! Its destination is the planet Ares? Why!?"

Dustine glanced through the details then sighed. "A system wide tour? Really? Gah. This is going to be troublesome!"

DEciding she had enough data for now, she logged out then headed back into the ready room.

"Siddown and shut up!" a pilot barked, "the boss is back!"

"At ease," Dustine said as she headed to the podium.

"All right folks, there's a new wrinkle to our peacekeeping tour," Dustine told them, "Ares is moving forces to try to block us."

"What? Why?" A pilot frowned.

"Do I look like a mind reader?" Dustine shrugged

"What's the plan, boss?"

"Be prepared to move out if needed," Dustine nodded then frowned. "Rules of Engagement is as follows, do not fire until fired upon...and try to disable their units. "Most of their stock in trade are vf-6 Crusader IIIs and Palladin class battlesuits so your eyes on your wing mates at all times."

"What if pirates or raiders jump in?" Another pilot asked.

"Lethal force authorized, but be DAMN sure they are raiders and pirates." Dustine nodded then frowned. "If they try to mess with our allies try to help them. Ensure them that we're still their allies even though they want us to stay out of their fight with Cardair."

"Anything else ma'am?" The pilot asked.

Dustine was about to mention the Katiyusha's departure when a warning klaxon sounded twice. "Attention all units! Unidentified ships have defolded near area 16! I repeat unidentified ships have defolded near area 16. All units prepare to sortie. Hammer squadron. Your on guard duty. Protect the princesses who are enroute to Ares. I repeat. Protect the princesses! That is all!"

Dustine frowned. That was code for guarding the Katiyusha. Dustine whirled around and gestured to the door. "You heard the lady, get your asses out there!"

"Right!" they filed out fast, but in a orderly fashion.

Dustine sighed and trotted out after them, running through the hallway quickly yet carefully towards her first destination, the locker rooms. When she reached the locker room, she quickly slipped into a dark blue and gold flight jumpsuit then pulled on her flight suit over it. She zipped the suit up, made sure that everything was fastened in place then pulled on her helmet. As soon as she heard a click-hiss she slammed her locker shut and dashed off to the hangar with the rest of her pilots.

They each hurried to the ladders leading up to their fighters, racing up then climbing in to the open cockpits. THey locked themselves in to the seats, then started running through the shorter, combat pre-flight check list.

Dustine climbed into her cockpit, sighing as she flipped a few switches. A technician climbed up her ladder and poked her head in.

"Yes?" Dustine asked as she ran through her pre-flight checks.

"Just checking on you," Shari noted, having heard about Dustine's kamakaze run. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And don't you have WORK to do?" Dustine shook her head.

"JUst a minute... do you want any special load outs for your fighter?"

Dustine considered her previous simulated battles, what they were facing then nodded. "Get the squad loaded with shock-gel munitions, at least 25% of what they're carrying. And load up some added armor modules for me..."

"Shock Gel?" Shari blinked then smiled. "A wise choice concidering who were going up against."

"Damn right. Anything you'd suggest." Dustine nodded.

"How about the double barreled fast pack on the left wing, right wing normal and a pair of micro missile launchers on the out board pylons." Shari suggested.

"I like it. LOad 'em up."

"Yes ma'am," Shari nodded and pointed at her. "Stay safe out there, OKAY?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Dustine grumbled. Shari chuckled and stepped down from the ladder and went to work. Moments later, Waldoes attached the fast packs and armor to the variable fighter then retracted to apply equipment to the next fighter. Dustine cycled her canopy down, went through the combat pre-flight checklist, nodded, then flicked a few switches beneath the left display screen. She smiled when she heard the turbines spool up then glanced to Shari. She shared a brief conversation with the technician, nodded then saluted her. The technician saluted back and stepped away from the fighter as it taxied out of its space and towards an elevator. Once there, she stopped, waited then smiled as she was lifted up to the top deck.

Dustine smiled grimly as her gaze fell upon the long deck of the Fortress class carrier then watched on as various officers trotted around her craft. Deckhands watched on as the last touches, a pair of micro-missile launchers, were added to the outer pylons by automated Systems. Once done the deck hands waved her into position and the pilot did she was told until she reached a linear catapult. She stopped, waited for a bit then smiled abit when Komilia spoke up over the commline. "Hammer lead. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dustine answered crisply.

"Good," Komilia nodded then spoke up. "Good hunting and stay safe out there."

"Right," Dustine sighed.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Chance Encounter**

**June 21st 2125AD**

Dustine's variable fighter rocketed down the deck of the fortress class carrier, flew on a bit then banked to the right towards her first waypoint. Kyousuke's squad shot past her, taking point as usual, as the rest of her squad formed up along side her. Eila's squad caught with them shortly there after, as the combined unit charged after its target. The Katiyusha was not far, and the combined squadron caught up to it quickly.

Erica wagged her wings at the Katiyusha's compliment of Guardian Angel fighters, then frowned when they didn't wag their wings back. She keyed in a private channel then called out to her wing mate. "Looks like they're still unhappy with us, ma'am."

"Cut the chatter and keep your eyes open for any attacks," Dustine sighed, cut the private link then flipped a few switches. "Hammer lead to the Katiyusha. Do you read. Over."

There was a brief pause before the ship in question returned her call. "This is the Katiyusha. Over."

"Katiyusha, we've been assigned to escort you to your destination," Dustine spoke crisply over the commline. "Where do you want us? On point? Or do you want us off your portside or starboard side?"

There was another brief pause before the officer spoke up again. "Take point, please. Also...don't throw your life away like you did in the simulation. That is all. Over."

Dustine sighed, 'Guess I'm gonna have to just live that down.' Aloud she said, " 's move out."  
"Yes ma'am!" The combined squadron harmonized, surged ahead a bit then took point in front of the Katiyusha's bow. They cruised on for a while, continuing to make reports to each other and the flagship. It was...not tense, exactly, but everone was on edge. There was a inner-system territorial war brewing, and they didn't know when things would flare up.

Dustine frowned then hummed when one of the ATX team members spoke up.

"Hey Boss," Excellen Browning called out to her.

"Yes?" Dustine replied back.

"If we're guarding them, who are we gonna trade them off too when we get to Ares's defensive fleet in area 16?" Excellen asked.

"Ares is sending their best." Dustine mused.

"Oh no, those girls are DOOMED."

"No joking, please..." Dustine sighed.

"Sorry, Sorry," Excellen laughed nervously. Dustine rolled her eyes then gazed back at the fleet looming ahead of them.

"Well, you KNOW Ares has a bad reputation when it comes to their pilots," Luchinni noted.

"No, no, no," Erica countered. "Your mixing them up with the Duchy of Artai's pilots. THEY are the ones that SUCK. Ares? One of the best."

"Ohhhhh!" Luchinni nodded.

"Knock it off the both of you," Dustine grumbled.

"Sorry, ma'am," The girls replied with grins on their faces.

Dustine did her best not to facepalm...then blinked when a boastful augh resounded in their ears. Dustine blinked, then nearly paled. "Eh...that voice...it can't be."

"I'm glad you're subbordinates think so highly of us, Ageni," A woman wearing a brown and white flightsuit noted impishly. She then grinned at the pilot as she sat in the cockpit of her Palladin class battlesuit. "Long time no see, by the way."

"R-RISTY!?" Dustine blushed a bit at the tanned skinned and red haired battlesuit pilot "I thought they locked away in jail and threw away the key."

"Eh, you know me," Risty winked at Dustine, grinning a bit more at the copper skinned variable fighter pilot. "I always know a way out tight situations."

"I know that all to well," Dustine sighed. Long long ago, Dustine and Risty served in the same squadron. Shy and uncertain, she nontheless fell head over heals for well toned and tanned skinned woman. However the relationship was a rocky one; Risty was always getting in trouble and sometimes dragging her into that trouble. "Everyone this is Risty. She's a former member of Wolf Squadron."

"Ma'am," several pilots said warily as they cruised on towards the forces amassed at area 16.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Risty asked.

"Trade the Katiyusha off at a certain waypoint then head back to base, I suppose," Dustine shrugged.

"Very well, which waypoint?" Risty asked.

"Waypoint Delta," Dustine said as she reviewed the Katiyusha's projected course. "Is that good for you."

"Yeah, that's good for us," Risty nodded.

"Good," The copper skinned pilot nodded. Dustine studied her tactical map, noting that the unidentified ships were not moving then switched to a tight-beam communication line to Risty. "Hey, Risty?"

"Confessing your love at last?" Risty grinned.

"Shut up!" Dustine growled.

"You wound me," Risty grinned. "What's up?"

"WE picked up unidentified vessels in the region. Did you guys get that too?"

"Yeah, dunno who they are though," Risty frowned.

"Yeah, we think their transponders might be damaged," Dustine mused

"Or they're pirates." Risty noted.

"WEll, yeah." Dustine conceded. "But why would pirates just be sitting there."

"Maybe they're waiting for the right moment?" Risty asked.

"Maybe," Dustine noted then sighed. "I suggest we keep an eye on them."

"I'll bump it up to Haruka," Risty promised then purred. "Maybe we can discuss the details later...in a more private setting?"

"Maybe when hell freezes over. Mind on business, lady."

"Party pooper," Risty half pouted, half grinned. "Hey. Remember that time on maneuvers when you fell in that gorge and I nursed you back to health."

"We promised never to bring that up again!" Dustine blushed.

"Aw, admit it, you liked being tended too," Risty teased. Dustine blushed. Hard. The red head grinned. "Ah I see you did."

"We will talk about this LATER. Captain." Dustine growled then cut the line.

"Gah. She really needs to loosen up." Risty sighed, then her team moved up to take their spots as Dustine pulled out. She watched the combined squadron bank away from bank away and cruise on the their next waypoint. "Queen's Blades to Katiyusha, we've taken over Hammer Squadron's position, over."

There was a pause before Tsubasa spoke up. "Roger that. Are you as dangerous as people say?"

"More." Risty smiled winking at her. "Especially to pretty girls."

"Remind me not to let you on the ship." Tsubasa deadpanned. "Katiyusha out."

"Awww!" Risty whined.

Dustine shook her head as she listened until they got out of range.

'Idiots,' she decided.

"Lt. Colonel, that woman was...so so...so lewd and disrespectful of you." Perrine stammered then grumbled. "How could you even work with a woman like her?!"

"Other cultures, Perrine. Gotta make some allowances."

"Besides, you haven't met Kanan yet." Excellen added.

"Kanan?" Perrine blinked.

"One of the former servants of Baral," Kusuha noted then blushed. "She's very...flirty with women."

"Worse than Risty?" Dustine asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah," Excellen said "She even flirted with me."

"Maybe she just liked you?"

"She flirts with anything vagurly girl shapped..."

"Someone I'm sure I'd want to meet," Dustine noted wryly then glanced over her tactical screen "Can the chatter, folks, we're nearly on our target."

"Yes ma'am," The combined squadron harmonized as they surged towards the un-identified ships.

Dustine frowned thoughtfully, never seeing ships like these before. She guessed it would be about 2/3 long as a Fortress Class, but it was a strange, slightly off balance design. While Dustine didn't have a encyclopedic knowledge of ships, she GENERALLY knew the designs of the major alien races. And this didn't match any of them. Still there wasn't a singal from the silvery ships and it looked like they had took some damage.

Dustine recorded the mages of the ships then sent a tight beam message to the Wolfram. "Hayate, we have uninvited guests. Orders?"

Holy crap," Hayate breathed out. "Use first contact protocols, and keep us connected," she said, "I want to see what happens. Good luck."

She then opened a channel and hailed the damaged flotilla of ships.

"Attention unidentified ships, This is Lt Colonel Ageni assigned to the 146th UN SPACY expiditonary fleet," Dustine spoke up crisply over the open channel. "Please state your emergency so we can assist you. I repeat this is Lt Colonel Ageni...please state your emergency so we can assist you."

There was a bit of static then a woman spoke politely over the comm line "Lt. Colonel Ageni...is it?"

"Er...yes?" Dustine blinked.

"Oh thank goodess, it's been ages since I've seen you, dear," The polite woman spoke.

"Er..." Dustine blinked.

"Dusty chan...is there something your not telling us?" Excellen Browning asked.

"Dusty?" The polite woman gasped in surprise. "Then your not Erika Ageni?"

"Er...no...I'm her younger sister," Dustine made an odd face trying to hide her blush. "Who is this? Identify yourself...and can you please state your emergency."

There was a pause before an image of a woman with royal purple hair appeared on her main screen. "I am Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Princess of Jurai and envoy of the Galactic Republic. Our ship has been damaged during combat with the Grel and are in need of repairs."

"The Grel?" Dustine frowned then blinked when Hayate's image appeared on her screen. "Commodore?"

"Welcome to Unity government territory Princess, I'm Commodore Hayate Yagami," Hayate nodded to the princess. "My readings show we have similar technology. Would you like some assistance?"

"THank you, yes," Ayeka smiled in relief.

"Who are the Grel, by the way?" Dustine HAD to ask.

"Vicious beasts who hate all forms of culture," Ayeka frowned.

"That sounds like..." Erica Hartmann frowned.

"Do you have an image of these Grel, your highness," Dustine asked.

"One moment," Ayeka nodded and an image of what appeared to be a zentradi with red skinn color appeared on her monitor. Dustine frowned. He looked very angry and was about to punch whomever was taking the image.

"Damn," Dustine scowled and sent over the image to Hayate in a tight beam.

Hayate scowled as well then spoke up over the commline. "Very well. We'll send technicians over to your flotilla. Do you have any fighters or other mecha to defend your ships?"

"Unfortunately the Grel destroyed most of them, the remainder have been damaged," A new voice spoke up, the image switching over to a woman who had long light blue hair.

"Who?" Dustine blinked.

"This is twin sister, Tsunami," Ayeka nodded.

'Pretty,' Dustine noted.

"Very well," Hayate nodded then flipped a few switches. "Hammer squadron...Scepter squadron...you are to guard the Galactic Republic Ships. Do you copy."

HOw far behind you are the Grel?" Dustine asked intently.

"We successfully defeated the group tailing us, but their main fleet is traveling in this direction."

"Crap." Dustine swore.

"You have... possibly a few weeks." Ayeka noted gravely.

Dustine frowned then glanced at Hayate's image. "Commodore..."

"I'll contact commend," Hayate nodded then sighed. "Stay with them for now, all right."

"Yes ma'am," Dustine nodded.

"We do have space in the hangar now if you need to refuel, Lt Colonel," Tsunami nodded.

"Thank you," Dustine nodded then sighed.

"Good luck and keep me posted," Hayate said as she cut the connection.

"Shit," she sighed, then swiftly composed a message to command. She sent it away then sagged in her seat. "Things are about to get complicated."

Meanwhile, Dustine chewed at her lip, wondering what to tell her elder sister. She frowned, continuing to chew on it in the back of her mind then made a decision when they were finishing the last leg of their patrol around the damaged ships. She switched to an encrypted tight beam channel. "Hammer lead to Commodore Yagami."

"What is it, Dustine," Hayate asked.

"Give me a second," Dustine said crisply as she quickly composed a message then sent it off to Hayate. "Can you send this off for me, its a message to Erika. Standard encryption."

"You're informing her that Ayeka's here?" Hayate blinked. "Is that wise?"

"She needs to know," Dustine noted.

"Very well," Hayate nodded. "But considering your history with your sister..."

"I think she can put that aside in a crisis," Dustine answered. 'Or at leat I hope so,' she thought. "Besides, I want to hear about their meeting from her side."

"I'm sure you do," Hayate nodded. "Keep in touch. Wolfram out."

Dustine nodded and puffed out a breath, fogging up her face shield briefly.

Later...

Dustine noticed that her fuel was low then hailed the republic ship in front of her. "Hammer lead to Galactic Republic flagship. Over."

"This is the Ryu-Oh. How can I assist you Hammer Lead?"

"I'm low on fuel...may I borrow your hangar bay to refuel?" Dustine asked.

There was a pause then an answer. "Of course. Come right on in."

"Thanks." Dustine nodded then switched channels.

Dustine connected to Erica Hartmann, "Erica, I'm taking half to squad in to refuel, while we wait for the repair ships."  
"Is that wise?"

"Probably not, but we have to give them a chance."

"Okay..."

"You're my insurance. If I signal you, assume things have gone to hell and act on your own discrecion."

"Roger that," Erica smiled grimly. "Good luck."

"Hopefully we won't need it," Dustine sighed as she signed off. Dustine nodded. "Perrine, Aqua, Hugo, your with me."

"Yes ma'am," The small group harmonized and followed her towards the flotilla of alien ships.

THey approached the flagship, watching as the hanger deck folded open gracefully...or a bit like a open mouth, if you thought of it that way. Dustine frowned thoughtly, noting that this was a mechanism used in early UN SPACY battleships. Even odder was the landing lights and signals, all resembling UN Spacy procedures from years back.

'Copied them from when they met Erica?' Dustine wondered as she went to gerwalk mode and landed gracefully onto the deck, then glided into the interior. Perrine did the same while the humanoid machines piloted by hugo and aqua touched down onto their own two feet. Dustine's variable fighter touched down in Ryo-Oh's hangar bay, and was immediately surrounded by familiar machinery and what appeared to be servo-droids and other robots. The bay closed and air pumped in as the machines went to work. Dustine cycled her canopy open and checked the atmosphere on a wrist computer.

"Oxygen. Artifical gravity." Dustine noted looking at the readings. "Huh. Guess I can pull my helmet off."

Dustine stepped out of the cockpit and hopped down off the last rung, landing solidly on her feet with a resounding thud. Servo droids and other machines went to work as technicians directed them to their jobs. The servo droids, which looked like painted, animated blocks of wood glided across the floor then sprouted powered tools from several panels.

"What the hell...?" Dustine grunted.

"We like our designs to be as close to nature as possible. A voice called out from behind. Dustine blinked, turned to see a whirlwind of blue plow into her. "Welcome back,  
Onee-sama!"

"Wha?!" Dustine grunted as a whirlwind of light blue plowed into her. She regained her composure then blushed when the girls hands wandered innocently up and down her front.

"Wait a minute," the little girl noted seriously, "Erika-onee-sama wasn't that big."

Dustine flushed as she realized she was talking about her bust. "I'm Dustine Ageni, her little sister."

"Oh..." The young woman blushed then smiled at her. "I'm Sasami Jurai. Captain of the guard. Nice to meet you...and I'm really sorry for mistaking you for your sister.  
You looked just like her back them."

"It happens at home too," Dustine reassured her.

"You mean your sisters glomp you too?" Sasami blinked.

"Sometimes..." Dustine nodded blushing at the memory of her step sisters 'attacking' her.

"Follow me, please," Sasami said, "I'll tak you up to the bridge."

"Thank you..." Dustine nodded and followed the young woman wearing long flowing robes. She walked down the corridor, humming thoughtfully as she walked past a group of what appeared to be non combat officers. They were dressed in dark grey pants, a blue jacket, white shirt and what appeared to be a tie. However, the uniforms were also color coded. The corridor was a lot like one on their own ships.. b\ut Dustine blinked at what looked like a piece of vine, also running along the roof with the usaual conduits.

'Bio-tech?' she wondered.

"Ah you noticed the vines," Sasami smiled then nodded. "They lead all the way to the junction up a head. Just think of them as conduits, okay?"

"Okay," Dustine nodded, studying the ships interior thoughtfully then gasped when they walked into the junction area. It was a bit like a forest area...and there was even a waterfall. In a SPACESHIP. Dustine blinked then pointed at the waterfall. "How..."

"We believe in making our ships as habitable as possible." Shje extended a hand and a small bird alighted on it.

"I see..." Dustine noted then reaches out to pet the bird. The bird bristled a bit at the unfamiliar hand then pecked at it hard. "Ow!"

"You scared the bird away..." Sasami pouted a bit when the bird flew away. "Be more gentle, you thrust your arm out to fast." She continued, "Come on, we don't want to disturb the mikos."

"Mikos?" Dustine blinked then realized there were two women quietly meditating under the waterfall.

"Yes...they're a part of our security force." Sasami noted

"Ah. I see." Dustine nodded, noting that their robes were almost see through at this point. One of women opened her eyes, noticing Dustine looking. She grinned and winked saucily, then went back to what she was doing.

"One of your Miko's winked at me." Dustine sweatdropped.

"That...would be Amane," Sasami sighed, shaking her head. "Don't mind her she's just a little strange."

"I see..." Dustine nodded as they walked out of the junction, continuing on to their destination. They walked through smaller intersections and junctions, passing by non-combat officers and combat security teams wearing full body armor. Dustine eyed the armor thoughtfully.

"Whats wrong?" Sasami asked.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Dustine wondered.

"They block laser fire AND have on board oxygen, in case of decompression." Sasami noted. "Sometimes even the Mikos have to wear them."

"Huh, not bad..." Dustine noted, her flight suit only carrying emergency oxygen. "We have similiar armor but its only for our marine corps and spec ops pilots."

"Erika!" Tennyo smiled then pulled her into a hug. "It's been so long!"

'Why is everyone mistaking me for Erika,' Dustine thought.

"Tennyo, this is DUSTINE Ageni."

"You mean you're little Dusty..." Tennyo blinked stepped back then noted thoughtfully. "...hmmm. You're more impressive in the chest than Erika ever was."

"Tennyo!" Sasami squeaked.

"What? They're right there." Tennyo waved.

"Hey!" Dustine covering up her chest.

Sasami sighed, shaking her head. "Pardon my cousin. She was raised on a backwater planet and lacks social skills."

"That's...quite all right," Dustine sighed.

Tennyo snorted. "Sorry, I started out as a grunt, unlike the princess here."

"I've been trained in combat too you know," The princess noted back.

"Yes yes we all know your the captain of the guards and leader of the miko's on this ship," Tennyo sighed.

"Could you please stop embarassing us in front of our guest?" a amused voice asked as she approached the trio.

"Sorry, Ayeka," Tennyo and Sasami sighed.

"Now then..." Ayeka murmured then turned to Dustine with a smile. "I am Ayeka, The first Princess of Jurai and commander of this flotilla. Its an honor to meet Erika Ageni's younger sister."

"Bow slightly, that's the usual response," Sasami stage whispered to Dustine

"Its a pleasure," Dustine bowed a bit, then straightened.

"Dustine Ageni, be welcomed aboard our ship, and know that we hold you in the same affection we do your sister." Ayeka nodded, sighed then smiled gently at Dustine. "Well, that takes care of the formal meeting...shall we continue the informal portion right away or do you need to rest a bit."

Dustine considered that, frowning.

"Carry on, please," she decided, wanting to know more about what was going on.

"Very well," Ayeka nodded then smiled contritely at her."Would you mind if I changed into something more cmfortable?"

Dustine wondered if she knew what that sounded like...

"...might I suggest that Dustine changes too?" Sasami offered then noted. "It must be hot in that flight suit."

"I'm fine," Dustine waved that off, "there's a very efficient cooling system built in."

Perceptively Ayeka noted, "And you don't fully trust us yet."

"Yup," Dustine shrugged.

"Your very wise," Ayeka nodded, respecting that.

Sasami sighed, "Erika-sama was like that too."

"I guess it runs in the family?" Dustine shrugged.

"It would seem so," Ayeka nodded then thought. 'She did warm up to us though. Hopefully this one will do the same.' She thought a bit then nodded. "I can brief you on thesituation in my ready room."

"Of course," Dustine agreed.

"Good," Ayeka nodded then glanced at the bridge officers. "Noike, Sasami, Tennyo, you're with Dustine and I. The rest of you stay on the bridge. Erma report any new developements as needed."

"Yes ma'am," The others nodded and followed Dustine and she out of the bridge. The quartet walked through the corridor, even as the copper skinned pilot kept a casual eye out for traps etc.

Ayeka lead her down a short corridor until she reached a door that appeared to be made of reeds. The reeds parted, letting them into a room which appeared to be a seemingly normal ready room though it was surrounded a canopy of trees. Sasami followed them, smiled at her elder sister who was sitting on the opposite side of her, then smiled contritely as Ayeka moved off to change.

Sasami smiled as she turned to Dustine., "Would you like something to drink? Out tea is compatable with your metabolism."

Dustine thought about it then nodded "Yes please."

"Our captain should be arriving shortly," Sasami added as she poured the tea for her. "You might like her."

"I hope so," Dustine nodded. Tsunami smiled knowingly but said nothing.

Within a few minutes a young woman arrived, her green hair cropped short and wearing one of those ship's uniforms.

"This is Noike," Sasami introduced her politely.

"Sorry I'm late," Noike said briskly, "I was monitoring the fighters around the ship." She addressed Dustine, "Do they HAVE to have weapons targeting the ship?"

"They're very protective of me." Dustine shrugged.

"Ah. Well, makes sense I suppose..." Noike nodded.

"Besides," Sasami added, "you'd do the same if one of us was on a unknown ship."

"Indeed," Noike nodded

"Your fighters are far more advanced than we had thought," Tennyo noted thoughtfully. "Plus you have other mecha that might rival our own bipedal mobile armors."

"I'd definitely like to hear about them, considering they're coming this way," Dustine nodded and sipped her tea some more. IT was a odd kind of tea. It looked like green tea...but it had a minty flavor to it.

"They have an advanced battlegroup off approximately 2,000 capital ships," Noike stated crisply bringing up a diagram. "the main body is comprised roughly of 28,000 capital hips with various scout, attack and strike fleets attached to it."

"Damn," Dustine sighed then murmured. "What about their small craft. Do they use tatical battlepods, battlesuits or fighters."

"They use these," Tennyo brought up another hologram of a crab like mecha that looked like a battlepod. It was sleek and looked very very fast."

"Is that the officers unit?"

"No thats just the normal tactical pod, ma'am," Tennyo shook her head.

"Oh fuck," Dustine swore softly.

"Excuse me?" Ayeka blinked

"Sorry, force of habit," Dustine shook her head then drained her cup of tea. She then looked into the cup then glanced at Sasami. "Can I have another cup of tea. I finished mine off."

"How confirmed are those numbers?" Dustine had to ask

"It's based on ships our officers sighted

"So... they could have ships in reserve you didn't see," Dustine noted thoughtfully

Noike and Ayeka exchanged glances. "Fuck..."

Dustine smirked slightly hearing the both of them swear.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that whole fleet coming after you," Dustine reasoned.

"Oh?"

"They would need to keep ships in your sector of space, even if they DO take over."

"To prevent rebellion and so on," Noike nodded grimly.

"Aye," Dustine nodded then noted thoughtfully. "They'll probably just send the advanced force or at least a smaller fleet."

"And there are the other races in our stellar region, too," Ayeka conceded thoughtfuly. Some may surrender to the Grel, but I suspect many will fight."

"Are their ships as strong as yours?" Dustine wondered thoughtfully.

"Depends on the species, but several rivaled our own fleets," Noike said

"So your not unified?" Dustine asked.

"We're more like an...alliance really," Tennyo noted.

"We never really saw of making a republic, really." Tennyo shook her head. "Do you know how much WORK it is running an alliance as big as ours. Multiply that 1000 times fold and the republic would crumble."

"Damn," Dustine sighed.

"We DO have an allied fleet, and we do share equipment, however," Noike noted.

"We did have mutual defense treaties with our nearest neighbors. If the Grel hadn't hit so fast, things would have been different."

"I see," Dustine nodded. "How did they get the jump on you by the way?"

"They've got a variation on Fold technology," Ayeka revealed, "they can synch Fold fields and jump massive numbers of ships in at the same time."

"Damn," Dustine frowned then tapped her chin. "Any weakness to that."

"Yes," Ayeka nodded then smiled grimly. "They would have to send scout fleets first to triangulate the co-ordinates to the main fleet."

"Other wise if they miscuculate they could fall into a fold fault," Noike nodded.

"So if you take out the scouts, no jump..." Dustine stopped. "Can you PLEASE give us a download of their scouts? I'll forward it to command immediately."

"That we can do," Noike nodded and produced an image.

Dustine took out a device from her pocket and scanned the image, then typed a quick messagee. She pressed send then put the device away. She thought abit then smiled wryly. "Can you tell me a bit about your ships? With out violating state secrets of course."

Noike glanced at Ayeka who nodded once.

Noike smiled grimly as she said, "We have several classes of ship, but the majortity of our ships are battleships of roughly 900 meters."

"All of which had similiar weapons to the yamato class." Dustine noted thoughtfully as she studied a diagram that Noike called up. She then pointed to the launchers "What are these?"

"High angle beam cannons," Noike nodded.

"Angle?" Dustine blinked.

Noike showled a simulated beam firing anmd Dustine looked astonished, "They shouldn't DO that..."

"They used to, according to record," Noike noted.

"Whose record?" Dustine asked.

"Why don't you ask your solnoid friends," Ayeka mused.

"It's been..." Dustine tried to recall how long ago pure Solonoid ships had operated. "...a very long time since the solnoids had that technology...and so far we haven't been able to reproduce it."

"The power use is high," Noike conceded, "but we can fire a beam almost anywhere we want. It's a good trade off for our fleets."

"I see," Dustine frowned then hummed. "Do your carriers and smaller ships have the same weaponry."

"Yes," Noike nodded.

"Very well," dustine nodded then hummed. "Tell me about your small craft."

"Much like UN SPACY, we have starfighters, variable starfighters and variable fighters," Sasami nodded then smiled. "As for weapons we have beam gunpods and high powered beam cannons that put out a lot of power."

"...and how do you know that?" Dustine asked.

"Not only am I the captain of the guard but I'm also an ace pilot," Sasami smiled as she laid a hand on her chest. "I've heard from your people that your a bit of an ace yourself, Lt. Colonel. Care to spar?"

"Uh...in ship or without?" Dustine blinked.

"Oooh," Sasami smirked then grinned. "I heard earthlings are experts in sparring. How about my fighter against yours."

"I AM known for my...skills," Dustine noted.

"No one have ever complained about me," Sasami drawled.

"I'd be interested in seeing you in action," Dustine agreed.

"If you two don't stop flirting I'm dumping water on you," Ayeka rolled her eyes.

"Ah, sorry," Dustine blushed looking away,

"Your a spoilsport big sister," Sasami pouted.

Noike chuckled. She was PRETTY sure Sasami hadn't been serious, but who knew? specially since this Ageni was as much a charmer as her sister Erika. Ayeka made a mental note to tell Dustine about their matchmaking grand mother, just in case. None of them wanted the Devil Princess of Jurai turning up. While she was smart, she was a fiend when it came to matchmaking, mostly because she liked pairing people up to see what kind of trouble they got into. Ayeka supsected that she might be pushing back against the Grel just beyond the Jurain border and she didn't want to distract her grandmother.

Its one of the reasons why she didn't get far with Erika, even though she wanted to at the time. Noike shared a amused glance with Ayeka. "And we are not letting you both out there in your fighters to spar. I suspect both our superiors would get a BIT upset."

"Very well," Sasami sighed.

"Aye, they would," Dustine nodded.

Noike nodded, blinked then touched a concealed ear piece. She listend a bit then turned to Dustine. "The commander on the flight deck reports that you and your wingmates fighter have been refueled and are ready to depart."

"Thanks," Dustine nodded as the others rose to their feet. Dustine stood up then bowed politely to Ayeka and Sasami. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise," Sasami nodded, smiling cheerfully.

"We'll look forward to seeing you again," Ayeka agreed

Dustine returned to her fighter, buttoned up and launched.

"DAMN am I glad to see you. They didn't swap you out with a pod person or something boss?" Erica teased.

"No they didn't," Dustine shook her head then asked. "Alright, who's lowest on fuel?"

"Miyafuji and Lynn are," Elia noted.

"Right. Miyafuji, Lynn, remember to act as if you were the representative of our force." Dustine nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Miyafuji and Lynnette reploied and banked away.

An hour later...

"You're being hailed by Ayeka..."

Dustine groaned. "Oh hell. Put her on."

Ayeka appeared on the screen, along with a fiercely blushing Noike. "We have had a... slight problem."

"What is it?" Dustine asked with a sigh.

"One of your officers groped our captain," Ayeka confided.

'Damn it Miyafuji,' Dustine thought.

"Accidentaly," Ayeka admitted.

"Did she trip?" Dustine asked

"Yes," Noike nodded.

"Very well...I'll have a talk with her about that, okay," Dustine nodded.

"I was showing her around the bridge, and her foot hit a chair leg..."

"I see," Dustine sighed then nodded. "I'll have a talk with her about being less clumsy. Is that all?"

"Yes," Ayeka nodded.

"Uhm..." Noike hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Is she single?"

"As far as I know..." Dustine shrugged. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Ayeka nodded.

"Very well, Hammer lead out," Dustine nodded and cut the line.

** **** Later ******

Rear Admiral Hitsugi Amachi, along with her partner and Hayate Yagami, frowned as they glanced over the data. Hitsugi studied the data thoughtfully then looked over at her subbordinate. "This is not good news, do you agree, Yagami."

"Mmm," Hayate nodded then glanced through the data some more. "Well, we can take some comfort in Ageni's analysis."

"Oh?"

"The Grel have to secure the Jurai region before any of that fleet can go after us." Hayate noted. "Though it its quite possible that the Grel may still send their advanced battlegroup after Ayeka's flotilla. So we should remain on guard."

"I'm more worried about this mass fold ability," Hitsuki scowled then shook her head. "It's a massive advantage, if used right. If they do, they could mass an attack fleet right at our doorstep."

"Indeed," Hitsuki's partner nodded then hummed thoughtfully. "We should be prepared for such an event."

"Aye," Hitsuki nodded then glanced over at Hayate. "Send Acting Lt. Colonel Ageni with the data to the Kaguya. Vice Admiral Chase and our allies should know about the Grel."

Can you send the data to the Kaguya. Vice Admiral Chase and our allies should know about the Grel."

"I'll have her on a fast transport in 10 minutes," Hayate nodded.

****** Thirty Minutes later. ******

"This is the data we got from the Sakura-Hime," Misato Katsuragi said as images appeared on a flatscreen in Helena Chase's ready room. Helena, Cornelia, Homura and Commadant Riker, who was micronized for the meeting, frowned at the images while Lynn Minmay and Utena Tenjou, Husband to the Fleet's Governess Usagi Tsukino, looked concerned. "From what we can tell the Grel are very, very agressive."

"I'm certain they're just misunderstood." Usagi mused gently lacing her fingers as she looked at Helena. "If we negotiate, we could..."

"Sorry, but as far as we can tell they attack first then subjugate worlds second upon meeting a race," Misato shook her head.

"Poor things," Usagi murmured, "someone must have hurt them greatly, once."

Utena smiled softly a Usagi then turned to the others. "Can we hold them here if they make it to this world?"

"Without reinforcements?" Riker grumbled then shook his head. "Highly unlikely."

"THe force estimates I got were.. well, very worrying," Dustine said in agreement as she sat in on the meeting.

"THAT bad?" UTena asked

"I can't go into exact numbers, but... " Dustune hesitated, "If they hit us here, in force, we lose. I think anyway."

"Very well," Utena nodded.

"Like the Rear Admiral, I'm very concerned about this mass fold ability," Cornelia noted.

"That would probably be my greatest concern as well," Riker agreed, "If they can drop masses of ships into our defences..."

"Aye, very bad," Eluza Harrington, Rear Admiral of the 21st battlefleet, nodded then hummed. "Our once age old enemy, the Paranoid used to use a similar tactic against our larger fleets."

"We might have a edge against that," Dustine noted then handed out some file folders. "According to the Jurai, the Grel need these scout ships to plot locations of their folds. We destroy them, no mass jump."

"Then we'll have to hit their scout ships and their escorts hard and fast," Cornelia noted.  
out ships and their escorts hard and fast," Cornelia noted.

"Right," Helena nodded.

"Would singing help?" Minmay asked.

"Possibly," Utena said, "the Jurai never attempred it, so..."

"They have warned me that they're against anything that has to do with culture, though," Dustine noted then frowned. "I guess we'll have the ships carrying the performers heavily guarded if and when they come."

"Don't push yourself, Ageni," Helena gave her a warning glance.

Dustine blushed at that then looked away.

Helena smiled sympathetically at Dustine then glanced at her subbordinate before speaking to the rest of the table again. "Misato, send the data to the rest of the fleet. Also, We've already alerted command. They're aware of the situation."

"So now we have to wait for orders," Utena grumped

"More or less," Helena nodded.

"In the meantime we should continue our peace keeping duties within the Earl system, agreed?" Helen nodded.

"Agreed," The others nodded.

****** The Next Day ******

"So how'd it go?" Nanoha smiled as Fate and she settled into a seat next to Dustine in a tastefully decorated room. Other pilots mingled about and chatted about this or that while looking out glass steel observation windows or sitting in comfortable chairs.

"Which?" Dustine asked as she sat in the 501st's lounge. "The first contact mission, the debriefing with Hayate or speaking with my sister?"

"All of the above," Fate said impatiently.

"Well," Dustine hummed then glanced at her friends. "There's another alliance on the other side of the galactic center, we're hosed due to a probable invasion, Hayate made jokes and my sister drives me nuts."

"What do you mean by 'we're hosed'," Fate frowned.

"Yeah, elaborate please," Nanoha made a face.

"YOu two are cleared for this, thank god. Or I'd have to clam up." Dustine sighed.

"THAT bad?" Fate blinked

"Yeah," Dustine nodded, pulled out a datapadd then called up an image. "Theres an alliance of planets on the other side of the Galactic center. I should say WAS, because one of their members got pasted by an attacker called the called the Grel."

"Charming looking," Nanoha noted.

"They're quite frightening," Fate muttered.

"They appear to be similar to Zentradi..." Dustine noted and called up a few images of their ships. "...and their fleet outnumbers our combined forces in the Earl system."

"Do you think they would outnumber all of our fleets?" Nanoha asked.

"Don't know, but it's certainly possible," Dustine answered.

"...and they're heading our way now?" Nanoha asked.

"We think only the advanced fleet of 2000 is coming our way," Dustine sighed. "The rest of them are tied up subduing Jurai and friends."

"It doesn't sound to good, on the other side of the galaxy," Fate noted somberly.

"There's strong warriors on other side of the galaxy from what I hear," Dustine noted calling up images of the wau , elfen and dragon like races. "Plus it seems as though the Grel are just taking over the planets not annihilating them."

"You know, it could be YEARS until we see them," Fate noted, "if the Grel are bogged down fighting ground wars."

"True," Nanoha noted then mused. "I assume Hayate came to the same conclusion?"

"Yeah," Dustine nodded.

"...and how did you act when you met our new guests?" Nanoha smiled.

"I acted professionally as possible," Dustine nodded then sighed. "Even though they did mistake me for my sister a few times."

"We heard the first one," Nanoha noted, smiling.

"And you said you called your sister?" Fate asked curiously.

"Yeah, Hayate contacted her office, sent the news and she left a message for me to call her back," Dustine mused.

"..and?"

"Well..." Dustine mused wistfully.

Yesterday late evening...

"You need to know why the Jurai are here, big sis." Dustine stated crisply as she sat within her office.

"Eh?" Erika blinked then leaned in. "They've returned? Seriously?"

"Seriously," Dustine nodded then frowned at her. "Did you know that they have paternity tests on Jurai just like we do. Princess Ayeka Jurai is very cross with you."

"Wha..." Erika blinked. "Well, we had a fling but I never realized..."

Dustine snickered over the commline. Erika blinked then frowned, realizing that she's been had. "You...Little...one of these days, little sister, your going to pay for that prank."

Present day.

"Y-you trolled your sister?" Fate stammered, gaping at her long time friend and once team mate. "I never knew you had that in you, Dustine."

Nanoha chuckled, shaking her head. "You are bad, Dustine."

Dustine laughed heartilly a little bit, causing Fate and Nanoha to smile in return. Nanoha nodded, smiling somewhat sadly at her. "Your laughing again. That's good."

"Did something happen last night?" Fate asked.

"Maybe," Dustine blushed a bit, looking away. Both shared a knowing smile, knowing full well that Dustine went to Sasameki Koto again. "I told Shamal about my day and she suggested that I blow off some steam. Escorting the Katiyusha, facing Ares elites, meeting with the Stellar Alliance ships and meeting with the brass stressed me out a bit."

"Are you still seeing Sae, your therapist?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes," Dustine nodded.

"Good," Nanoha nodded smiling then reached out and grasped a hand. "We don't want to loose you, alright?"

Dustine blushed at the touch of Nanoha's hand then looked away. Fate smiled warmly at the pair and laid her hand on Dustines shoulder. Dustine smiled as her hand and her shoulder was touched. It always felt...nice when they did that.

"Nanoha, Fate..." Dustine murmured to her friends. "THanks for worrying about me."

"Its what friends are for," Nanoha nodded.

"Friends do such things," Fate said loyally.

"My such a lovey dovey scene," Excellen cooed as a few members of the ATX, Lotus teams and her wandered over to the couch.

"Don't get any ideas, Excellen," Dustine told her.

"Aww," Excellen pouted as Miki and Eri sat next to the trio, followed by the rest of the teams.

"Are you feeling better, half sister," Eri asked.

"A bit.." Dustine nodded. Dustine sighed, hatring losing the time with her close friends. It really annoyed her, but she couldn'r exactly say why.

"Good," Miki nodded and gave Dustine a snug.

"Arrgh, get off," Dustine mock shoved her.

"Dogpile on Dustine!" Excellen cried out.

"Excellen, no!" Dustine yelped then acked when Excellen glomped her. Miki and Eri followed suit as did a few other members of the Lotus team. Nanoha and Fate laughed while the other members of the LOTUS and ATX teams watched on with various degrees of amusement.

"Does Excellen remind anyone lse of a overgrown puppy?" Nanoha joked.

"Woof woof!" Excellen joked, nosing Dustine playfully. The copper skinned pilot wondered if Excellen was flirting with her again. Then again, 'subtle' for Excellen had been sticking a hand in her shirt.

Fate wondered how long Dustine was going to let this continue

"Excellen," she murmured, "back off or I'll hurt you."

"Aww," Excellen pouted But wisely let her go. "So whats the scoop, boss?"

"New allies, probably," Dustine nodded then sighed. "...but a new enemy too...I think."

"Can you go into it?" Miki asked.

"Not until the brass says I can, really," Dustine sighed.

"So its need to know until now," Kyousuke hummed.

"All I suggest is keep training, we may need it," Dustine noted. "I think Hayate will decide pretty soon n what to release," she added, "just hold on til then."

"Very well," Kyousuke and Lamia nodded.

"Now for this weeks schedule..." Dustine mused then spoke intently with her subbordinates, still taking charge even though her mind was churning. Excellen watched intently, as Fate and Nanoha looked at Dustine. She might be flightly, but she was NOT stupid. There was something going on there...

Miki and Eri noticed it too and shared quiet glances with each other.

Dusty, on the other hand, IS clueless. The trio noticed this and each decided to let it be.

For now...

EOF.

(Ayeka, Sasami and Tsunami are from Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Ohki. We don't own the rights to these characters we're just borrowing them for a while.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hot Spring

**June 26th 2125 AD 07:30 GST**

A fast transport surged towards Ares, carrying an important person. That important person was dressed in a buisness suit and wearing a tan trench coat with a UN SPACY logo on it. Dustine sighed, wondering why she had to go on this errand for her family when she could be on patrols or training her troops. She puffed out a breath and shrugged her shoulders resignedly.

"Minnie Mmay Hopkins," Dustine noted then hummed looking at her picture. "I wonder what she's like now."

Three hours later, the fast transport arrived at the space port, where Dustine saw the woman in the picture.

'Damn it, she looks like a teenager,' Dustine thought, faintly annoyed then conceded to herself/ 'Well It can't be any worse...I'm still stuck in my twenties.'

"Miss Hopkins?" Dustine asked.

"Just call me May!" The blonde said happily as they shook hands. "You must be Dustine, right?"

"Yeah, I'm her," Dustine nodded.

"Geeze, you look just like Erika! Do you have the same mole on your..." Minnie asked.

"I do NOT want to know about Erika's moles." Dustine sighed. Minne May pouted then blinked at the sound of laughter of to the side. The laughter also reached Dustine's ears, causing her to blink and glance over her shoulder. She grinned wryly as a black haired bombshell walk up to her. "Well well..."

"Who's that?" Minnie blinked, wide eyed.

"Another family friend." Dustine replied then nodded. "Hello Isaka. Is Reiko Kano well."

"Mistress Reiko is very well indeed, Dustine," Isaka smiled, turned to Minnie May and bowed, showing off a bit of cleavage to the girl. "It is a honor, Miss Hopkins. Your reputation precedes you."

"Thanks, I think," Minnie smiled at Isaka

"Don't look so sheepish," Isaka smiled then winked. "I know very well that you helped our families deal with Black Mesa, long long ago."

"Oh you had a hand in that?" Dustine blinked.

"Yeah...we did," Minnie smiled. "Lets go revive a friend of mine. Okay?"

"Yeah, lets go," Dustine nodded.

The three woman took transport, the city whizzing by as they headed for the facility. Ares City was a sprawling place, and it was easy to get distracted by everything going on. It was even hard to remember that two of her old squad mates practically ran this world, let alone the city that she now in.

"So, Miss Hopkins.. what do you do, exactly?" Isaka asked.

"I'm a professional escort, actually. With a sideline in demolitions." Minnie winked.

Demolitions?" Isaka hummed thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Minnie nodded then winked. "It's a hobby I get a real bang out of."

"Oh god not puns," Dustine whimpered then blushed. "...and when you meant proffesional escort...erm...you meant bodyguarding right?"

"Nope," May took a card from her coat and passed it, "I'm a member in good standing with the courtesan's guild."

Dustine took the card, read it then looked down at Minnie with a slight blush on her cheeks. "So you're THAT kind of escort, eh?"

"Yup," Minnie nodded then winked at her.

Dustine scanned the digital readout. She recognized SOME of the offerings, but... what did 'No scat play' mean? She leaned over to ask Isaka what that meant. Isaka blushed then whispered back. Dustine looked HORRIFIED.

Minnie noticing the look then smiled sheepishly. "You gotta draw the line SOMEWHERE."

Dustine nodded, pocketing the card.

Isaka looked amused, "Do you do threesomes? My primary mate likes variety occassionally."

"Why, yes," Minnie smiled. "How many partners do you have?"

"Oh, it's a group marriage. Five adults, and we're raising the kids together."

"Doesn't the fifth person get left out?" Dustine had to ask

Minnie smirked, "Not f you're creative."

"Creative, huh," Dustine murmured wondering a group marriage would be like with her. For a moment Dustine imagined herself, and brown haired woman and a blond...then banished THAT thought. 'Focus Ageni! Focus! Remember why your here!'

"Problem?" Minnie asked.

"No. I'm fine." Dustine sighed.

"You sure?" Minnie asked. "Cause you blushed after Isaka talked about her group marriage."

"I was a nerd. Nose to the grindstone, as my grandmother used to say." Dustine explained.

Minnie smiled sympathetically, "You remind me of Rally. Body to die for but GEEZE was she reprssed.

"I did explore a little bit during my first tour of duty." Dustine explained, blushing. "With female officers."

"You swing that way?" Minnie asked.

Dustine blushed then looked away. Isaka smiled sympathetically at Dustine while Minnie smiled knowingly at her. 'Maybe I should offer my services later. It could be interesting!'

They didn't get to see the cryo revival procedure, instead they were kept in a waiting room. The pamplet Dustine read described how the chamber was cracked, then the individual within thawed. They were then placed in a revival pod filled with nutrients and medical nanites to feed and repair cellular damage induced by the freeze.  
Then the brain and the heart was jumpstarted and upon successful restart the was moved to a different location.

There was a click, thump sound, then a rather messy looking mam with a cane entered. "Is Ageni or Hopkins here? Your corpsickle is ready."

"Rally is not a corpsickle." Minnie pouted.

'Whoa...bad bedside manners much,' Dustine thought, frowning, then nodded. "We're here..."

"Come on, then," House said, "we've unpacked her and started her heart and brain up."

"Good," Dustine nodded then glanced to Isaka. "Wait here."

"Right," Isaka agreed greatfully.

"We've got her in a regular patient cubacle, because you do NOT want to wake up in the cryobays. It's pretty damn unpoleasant in there," House noted as he lead them down the hall.

"I suspect so," Dustine nodded.

They reached a single bed cubicle and were allowed to enter. Dustine pulled a curtain back to see the patient. She was slender, had dark hair and had dusky skin. She looked sound asleep, and was hooked up to various machines.

"I'll leave you two alone," Greg House droned then shambled down the hall on his cane.

"Ah, you're here, A sexy looking nurse smiled at the pair. She had long elfen like ears and a pair of horns adorning her head. "We'll bring her out of the induced slumber."

"Okay." Dustine nodded.

The nurse pressed a small device to Rally's temple, there was a soft beep then Rally shifted slightly. Her eyes opened, and she blinked slightly in confusion.

Minnie was next to her bed in an instant, kneeling next to her. Dustine hung back, allowing the pair to get re-aquainted.

"Rally? Minnie asked.

"M-Minnie May?"

"Yeah!" Minnie May said tearfully.

"Hey now don't cry," Rally smiled weakly, laying a hand on her left cheek.

"Are you okay?" Minnie asked her.

"I think so..." Rally nodded then glanced over in Dustine's direction. "Erika? What the hell is she doing here?"

"Ah. No no. I'm her little sister, Dustine," The copper skinned pilot nodded. "I wasn't even a year old when you met my sister."

"I...see," Rally nodded, sighing then noticed the patch on her trenchcoat. She sat up and gazed directly at the pilot. "UN SPACY, huh? Did the invasion happen? What year is it?"

Dustine looked at Minnie then nodded. Minnie turned to Rally then smiled contritely. "Rally, there is a lot we have to tell you. So just bear with us. Okay?"

Rally frowned then shrugged. "Okay. Start with the date, time and place. I feel like I've been sleeping forever."

"Its 2125 AD, its nearly 11 AM Galactic Standard time, " Minnie stated crisply. "Your on Ares, in the Earl system. Your cryo pod was moved a couple of times due several facilities being opened and closed down."

Rally blinked after hearing that. She sighed and glanced at Dustine. "What about Earth?"

"Boldoza's fleet did a planet wide bombardmant on December 1st 2016 AD," Dustine sighed. "All of the old cities were wiped out in an instant. Fortunately the place of your initial storage was not harmed due to it being a part of grand cannon number 5. We won, but the cost of life was high. After that, we spread through out the galaxy to ensure that humanity and its allies wouldn't get wiped out by another attack...and that's why we're now on Ares."

Rally blinked then flopped down on the bed.

"Rally?" Minnie blinked.

"Give me some time to think okay?" Rally sighed, covering her eyes with an arm. The former bounty hunter blushed when her stomach rumbled loudly, causing Minnie to giggle contritely under a hand.

A short time later.

Dustine sat on the porch of a popular resturant, chewing on a hamburger while Isaka and Minnie were dining on a meal. Their other companion was quietly sipping on a beverage. Dustine covertly observed the woman opposite her as she dined on her burger, waiting for any sudden outbursts or rash actions. The other woman had been, until six hours ago, in an induced cold sleep for the last 113 years. After a series of questions and answers about the fate of the Earth, humanity and its allies the woman fell silent.

Until now.

"Don't worry about me, Ageni," Rally Vincent said as she put the glass down next to her plate filled with food. "I'm fine. It'll take time for me to digest. That's all."

"Oh bull," Dustine answered, "you're in shock. Which is understandable."

Rally snorted, then smiled faintly. "Rally, take your time," Minnie advised.

"It IS a lot to take in," Rally conceded.

Minnie gave her a amused look, "Hey, you slept through it. I was awake for everything to go down."

"Like..." Rally asked.

"Well, Goldie got her just deserts," Minnie remembered.

Rally eagerly asked, "Did they bust her for murder? Drug running?"

"Tax evasion." Minnie shook her head.

"Huh..." Rally sighed then looked at her friend. "What about Becky and Misty."

"Becky retired pretty wealthy...," Minnie related, "last I heard she owned her own planetoid."

"Is she still around?" Rally blinked.

"No. She passed away not long ago. " Minnie sighed then shook her head. "Same with Misty. I'm sorry Rally we're the only ones left."

Rally sighed and flagged down a waitress who looked a bit like the nurse that revived her. "God I could use a beer."

"No, not for a day after revival." Dustine shook her head.

"Yeah, no booze," Minnie said, "your system's had enough of a shock."

Rally grumbled softly. "Not fair."

She frowned, thought a bit then looked at Dustine. "Hold it. You said you weren't even a year old when I met your sister, right?"

"That's right," Dustine nodded, knowing full well what she's going to ask next.

"So then why are you still alive?" Rally asked.

"Medical nanomachines," Dustine nodded

Even as Minnie said sardonically, "Maaagic."

"Minnie," Dustine sighed

"What? I can't explain how the heck it works..." Minnie sighed.

"Basically everyone is now loaded with microscopic machines that repair us constantly," Dustine explained. "Even Erika and my other sisters have them flowing in their bodies."

"Microscopic machines..." Rally blinked then looked warily at Dustine. "Do I have them, too?"

"Only the ones that repaired you from the revival process," Minnie replied then smiled. "...and those are rather short term."

"I'm not sure I want something like that in my body," Rally admitted.

"Yeah I was kinda wary too at first," Dustine nodded.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Rally asked.

"Medical Regulations," Dustine sighed then shrugged. "...and I grew to accept them...and took part of the life extension program."

"Why?" Rally frowned.

"Ohh. Lots of reasons, I guess," Dustine murmured thoughtfully. She then smiled contritely. "I guess you could say that I want to live long enough to see what humanity can achieve...and protect those who are trying to achieve those things."

"Hmmmm," Rally murmured frowning thoughtfully, gazing at the pilot. She took a sip of her beverage, put it down on the table then smiled sardonically at the copper skinned woman. "So what are you doing here, Miss UN SPACY pilot? Are you here to recruit me?"

"Eh?!" Dustine blinked then shook her head. "Ah...n-no no. I'm hear as a representative of Archangel Securties. My sisters are busy elsewhere and they wanted me to be a witness of your revival. That's all."

"Huh," Rally wondered then asked Dustine. "So where's your sisters then?"

"They're quite busy tending to another matter in orbit right now," Isaka noted with a smile. "Once when they're through, Erika will pay you a visit on the ground."

'That is IF the truce hold steady between Ares and Cardair,' Dustine thought glumly.

"Whats going on in orbit?" Rally blinked then frowned. "Please tell me we're not in a conflict again. I don't want to be put back in a cryo pod. That would really really suck."

"No no," Isaka smiled contritely. "Its just that she, other buisness leaders and several heads of state are engaged in diplomatic meeting with another race from the other side of the galactic center."

"They arrived several days ago and now we're in negotiations with them," Dustine noted then shrugged her shoulders. "It gave us a chance to get some leave time on Ares."

"Hmmm," Rally frowned then glanced at the pair supsiciously. "There's something that your not telling me. Isn't there?"

"Welllll..." Dustine hesitated then trailed off, blinking as a waitress walked up with several members of the Interstellar Police Force and two members of UN SPACY's intelligence division. She recognized one of the ISP officers then frowned. "Ririka? What's this about?"

"I'm sorry to disturb your meal but we need ask the lot of you a few questions," Captain Ririka Kato smiled contritely at Dustine then frowned a bit as the waitress left them, giving them some space. "Its about a few old cases that our bosses want closed, thats all."

"Which cases, officer?" Isaka asked.

"The incident on earth in 2005," Ririka Kato looked at Rally and Minnie then at Dustine. "...and the abduction incident in 2023 on Olympus, Eden's forested moon."

"Abuction?" Minnie May and Rally said at the same time then looked at Dustine. They glanced at her warily. Rally frowned then asked her. "Just what is going on here. Ageni."

"Its...Its not what you think," Dustine blushed then looked away as Isaka smiled sadly at the copper skinned pilot. "Something happened to ME and a few members of my family...on that day."

"Ageni..." Rally murmured.

Ririka coughed then smiled. "Now then, if you could all quietly leave with us quietly we'll head down to the station. Otherwise we'll have to haul the lot of you in in cuffs."

"We'd better do what she says," Dustine sighed as she tosses a few bills on the table before she slipped out of her chair. The rest did the same and walked out of the bar with the officers in question.

*****Sometime later*****

Dustine sighed as she walked out of the station, mulling over what she had talked about with the officers. A ground vehicle pulled up to the curb, catching Dustine's eye. "Hmm?"

Moments later, two doors opened, allowing Signum and Nanoha to slipped out of the vehicle. Nanoha smiled sympathetically at Dustine while Signum nodded then spoke to her as she walked up to the vehicle. "We're here to pick you up, Lt Colonel."

"Did something happen in orbit?" Dustine asked seriously.

"Nothing of the sort," Nanoha shook her head, still smiling sympathetically. Signum waved Dustine over and the pink haired woman murmured into Dustine's ear.

"This has nothing to do with what's going on in orbit..." Signum noted quietly to her commanding officer. "...and more to do with what happened during the Olympus incident,  
ma'am."

Dustine blushed then looked away. "I told the officers nothing really happened during that incident."

"I know," Nanoha agreed then gestured into the vehicle. "Lets go. We'll chat mor about this on our way to our next destination. Okay?"

"Where are we going?" Dustine asked.

"Its a secret," Nanoha winked.

Dustine shrugged then slipped inside. Fate was sitting in the far right hand seat, also smiling sympathetically at Dustine. "Fate?"

"We've heard," Fate continued to smile at the copper skinned woman.. "And no, I'm not telling where we're going."

"Some friend you are," Dustine bitched jokingly as she sat next to her. Nanoha climbed in and gave her a comforting hug which Dustine begrudgingly leaned into.

Signum climbed into the front passenger seat and nodded to the woman with long blue hair. "Lets go."

"Yes ma'am," Ginga Nakajima nodded to her and pulled away from the corner. Dustine sighed and sat back in her seat. Nanoha and Fate continued to smile at her as she sat, brooding a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it..." Nanoha asked her gently.

"I don't know..." Dustine said after a while then growled. "I think I've been talking about it TOO DAMN MUCH."

"OKay, let's talk about something else," Fate offered quickly.

Dustine chuckled ruefully. "Sorry...didn't mean to snap at you."

"That's okay..." Nanoha smiled at her then asked. "Is this topic really sensitive for you?"

"NO it's...it's just so...weird." Dustine shook her head, then shrugged her shoulders. "I mean...how often do you have a first contact with a race of amazonian beauties who turn out to be hermaphrodites?"

"Not...very much...I suspect," Fate smiled blushing a bit at that.

Nanoha snickered. "The Arume are kinda similar too."

"I wonder what would happen if those two races come in contact with each other?" Fate asked.

"Dunno..." Dustine sighed and looked out of a window, still blushing. Nanoha and Fate sympathetically patted her shoulder still smiling. THey cruised out of the city as they chatted quietly talking about this or that. An hour later they reached a set of hills dwarfed by a single volcano. The hills were home to a sprawling japanese villages as well as several hot springs. They made their way into village, eventually pulling up to a large property surrounded by a thick fence.

"Here?" Dustine asked.

"Yes," Nanoha nodded and waved her on. "C'mon c'mon. Everyone's waiting."

"Everyone?" Dustine blinked as she followed them into the gate and into a two story building.

A cute woman greeted them with a smile. "My name is Hotaru Narusugawa, welcome to the Hinata Spring resort!"

"A hot spring?" Dustine asked.

"Yes," Signum nodded and murmured softly to Dustine as Nanoha and Fate smiled at her. "We figured you might want to unwind after recounting your encounter with the Naiad, ma'am."

"Thanks," Dustine smiled gratefully, frowned thoughtfully then asked them. "Does EVERYONE in your squadron know?"

"Not everyone, but Hayate does," Nanoha smiled contritely.

"Oh god, I bet she has questions," Dustine whimpered.

Nanoha patted her shoulder and led her to a changing area. Fate dutifully followed behind them, giving Dustine quiet support as always. Once in the changing room, the trio slipped out of their clothes, wrapped towels around their forms and padded out of a door leading to an open air hot spring bath. The spring was quiet large and was populated humans, solonoids, meltrans and various female races from midguard. Nanoha and Fate led Dustine away from the crowd to a group of familiar faces.

"Good evening!" Subaru nodded smiled cheerfully.

"Good evening, ma'am," Teana Lanster nodded.

"Good evening," Dustine nodded to the pair and the rest of Nanoha's squadron then sighed as she settled into the hot water. Nanoha and Fate sat on either side of her flanking the copper skinned pilot.

"Its always like this isn't it," Shamal smiled at the trio, handing glasses filled with iced tea to them. "The two of you, flanking her."

"Not all the times," Nanoha smiled contritely.

"I think its cute," Subaru smiled appreciatevly at the trio. "Its as if you really like her."

"We've been friends for quite some time," Nanoha smiled back at her. "So of course we really like her. We do fight at times but generally she's good company to be around with. Right Fate?"

"Yes, of course," Fate nodded loyally.

"So...is she like Tea is to me to the both of you?" Subaru asked.

Tea nearly spat out her drink.

"SUBARU!" she growled.

"What?" Subaru said in a cute whine.

Nanoha facepalmed.

"No, no she isn't," Fate said patiently.

"Aww," Subaru pouted.

Tea calmly plotted embarassing revenge against Subaru. Sadly, Subaru didn't really embarrass so easily.

'Oh lord,' Dustine blushed, letting herself sink under water a bit. Shamal bit back a chuckle, relaxing. Anyway, blushing was good for the circulation. Nanoha reached down and patted Dustine's head comfortingly. Dustine smiled gratefully at that, happy to be off of the topic of the Naiad, at least.

She remained sunk in the water for a bit then as the conversation turn to other matters, resurfaced. She waved down a server, "Could I get a fruit drink?"

"Sure, Ageni-sama!" the girl chirped happily.

"Sama?" Shamal looked amused.

They're barely twenty, some hero worship is to be expected," Nanoha noted

"I see," Shamal smiled as the girl returned with a fruit drink.

"Here you are, Ageni-sama," The girl nodded returning with a fruit drink.

"Thanks," Dustine nodded then looked curious. "Akari. Is it? Thanks. I needed this"

"Your welcome," Akari nodded, long hair flowing behind her.

Kris, meanwhile, was fending off another lady. "Ma'am, I do not date on the job," the blue haired girl noted.

"Aww," The customer pouted.

"Sorry," Akari told the group, "I need to go rescue my girlfriend."

"That's...quite all right," Nanoha smiled contritely.

Dustine chuckled as she watched. "Ah, kids," she mused

"We're too damn old," Fate sighed.

"You are NOT," Teana protested loyally.

"We're not even past 300, thats pretty old," Dustine noted.

"Dustine, you're not helping," Nanoha noted.

"Ack..." Dustine grunted then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Nanoha smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You're only as old as you feel!" Subaru added. She then squeezed one of Teana's breasts. "And these feel pretty perky!"

"SUBARU!" Teana yelped.

Nanoha and Fate blushed while Dustine laughed a little merrily, causing Nanoha and Fate to smile.

Hayate finally broke away from the Nakajimas and waded over to Dustine. Hayate smiled as she nodded to her subbordinate "Dustine, can I talk with you a bit?

There's something I'm curious about."

"Is it about the Naiad?" Dustine asked.

"Yes..." Hayate nodded, still smiling.

"Hayate, she's still not ready to talk about..." Nanoha said in a warning tone then blinked when her old friend stood up. "Dustine?"

"Its fine," Dustine sighed resignedly then pointed to a rocky alcove which was devoid of people. "Lets chat over there. It much more private there. Okay."

"Okay!" Hayate nodded and waded over to the rocky alcove.

Dustine glanced over at her friends then blushed. "Um...I may need some moral support still though...so could you..."

Nanoha and Fate smiled half fondly and half contritely at Dustine. "Sure!"

The pair trailed after her to the alcove then sat on either side of her again. Fate gave Hayate a warning glance while Nanoha just waved at her as if to say don't bother her too much.

"I've read the debriefs," Hayate said then hummed thoughtfully. "and they'e pretty comprehensive. But I could ask you of your personal impressions of the Naiad? For reference of course."

"They weren't cold, they were quite friendly," Dustine noted then blushed. "They were also very curious about human females. They did every exam and even more so."

"No probes, then?" Hayate quirked a eyebrow.

Dustine got it a second later. "Hayate..."

"Sorry, sorry," Hayate smiled apologetically then asked her. "What do think of their technology?"

"I think even then they surpassed us in many ways," Dustine noted. "Sonic showers, safe anti gravity technology, advanced medical scanners, beam weapons and lances. They even had gravity controlled mecha at that point."

"One wonders what they have now..." Hayate hummed then smiled. "Socially how are they?"

"They're friendly and open as I said," Dustine noted then hummed. "They're curious about races and other cultures...and they're quite open about their bodies."

"How so?" Hayate asked.

"Um...the tend to wander around their ships in bodysuits." Dustine noted.

Hayate nodded. "Tight?"

"I pretty much saw everything yeah...and um...when Therese...thats the one that courted me...entered the shower she wasn't wearing anything...and thats when I saw..." Dustine trailed off uncomfortably, and Hayate reached out to pat her hand.

"We were fine until then," Dustine blushed.

"How do they take rejection?" Hayate asked curiously.

"Very well," Dustine said, "she backed off immediately."

"So you two didn't make love then," Hayate asked.

"No," Dustine shook her head, "she picked up on my discomfort, I think."

"Did they ask about your orientation?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah," Dustine nodded, shaking her head wrly. "she quized me later about sexual orientation when we were strolling through the ship. It made me quite uncomfortable at times."

"I'm sure," Hayate nodded. "What are they like...sexually I mean."

"As far as I can tell, all Naiad are functionally bisexual," Dustine said, "they... I think she thought I was mentally ill to be fixated on just women."

"So they DO have men?" Hayate asked.

"From what I can tell...yes," Dustine nodded then frowned. "Though it seemed that the Females are the dominant gender of the sex."

"Interesting," Hayate hummed then asked. "Were there any men onboard?"

"None that I could see, as I recall," Dustine noted.

"Are they familiar with exclusive partnerships?" Hayate probed.

"I asked them about exclusive relationships...they didn't get it at all," Dustine shook her head. She hummed thoughtfully then looked at Hayate. "However hey did seem to have a sense of community and had what appeared to have civil unions with their partners."

"I see," Hayate noted then sat back. "So we have an effectively bisexual race who has advanced technology that we're only now starting to work with. If we ever do make contact with them...We'll have to keep a eye on them; to see how they interact with pilots, officers and others. Alright?"

"Yeah," Dustine nodded.

"All in all it sounds interesting," Hayate noted then smiled.

"That smile wories me, Hayate." Nanoha sighed.

"I'm a innocent little lamb," Hayate batted her eyes.

"Oh god, that creeps me out worse..." Nanoha sighed.

"Meanie," Hayate pouted.

"Would you...?" Dustine asked.

"She has Signum, Shamal, Vita and Zafira..." Fate noted, blushing charmingly.

"Zafira too?" Dustine blinked.

"Yup!" Hayate smiled.

"Yeah she'd be right at home with the Naiad," Dustine sweatdropped.

*****The next day 20:00 GST.*****

Dustine relaxed in a lounge chair near the open air hot spring. She glanced around, watching friends and team mates chat with each other. She smiled faintly as Vivio and Einhart held hands as they waded to another spot. Nanoha was chatting with Fate and Hayate while Signum, Vita and Shamal were catching up with each other. Dustine looked off to her right and watched Teana an Subaru who were also lying back in lounge chairs. The pair looked so happy, enjoying the soft banter with each other and the scenery. Dustine gazed away from her friends then up at the sky, now lost in thought. She thought about yesterday's events and wondered if she should take Minnie up on her offer...or wait to see Fuji when she returns to the ship in a few days.

Though she looked lost in thought, she wasn't entirely oblivious to the world around her. She felt as if someone was looking over her shoulder...and it was bothering her. She grunted when she realized what it was then frowned angrily. "I know you're there Nahlah. Step out in the open."

Moments later, a grey skinned humanoid with long elfen ears emerged from a shadow. "Lost in thought and you still sensed me? Tch. I must be loosing my touch. I wonder if its old age?"

"Nahlah, your only 500 years old," Dustine rolled her eyes at the dark haired Drow.

"And I feel every year," the woman joked mildly.

Dustine smiled a bit sympathetically at he

"Looking after the younger races is a great burden," she added dryly.

"We aren't young." Dustine noted loyaly.

"You are by OUR standards, child..." Nahlah sniffed cooly.

"Fair enough," Dustine nodded then asked her. "Anything to report?"

"We'd best not talk about it in the open." Nahlah leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Captain Salah is waiting to speak with you."

"Got it," She agreed. Dustine slipped out of her lounge chair, stretching casually. She walked off, heading towards the bar, then diverted to a secluded alcove not too far away.

There, in the alcove, sat a group of women similiar to Nahlah and the rest of the Nakajima's

Salah smiled faintly, "Colonel, take a seat."

"Thanks, Salah," Dustine nodded to the silver haired and dusky skinned Drow. "What's going on?"

"Our last reconnasince sweep detected a group of rogue zentradi ships, ma'am," Salah noted.

Of course we did," Nove Nakajima rolled her eyes.

"Nove, hush," A silver haired girl with an eye patch sighed.

"Yes, Cinque," Nove sighed. There were only a few of the members of the Nakajima's there, the rest of the 'family' of clones were back in the hot spring, relaxing with friends.

"The Zentradi we picked up are VERY far out, at this point," Nove added

"How far out," Dustine asked.

"Past Cardair's orbit...but they're heading suggests that they're on a course for Ares, ma'am," Cinque noted.

"Do you think they see us," Dustine asked.

"How many are there...do you think they see us?" Dustine asked.

"50 in all ma'am," Cinque noted "One battleship two tankers fourty or more scouts and a couple of monitor ships...

"That sounds like a scout group," Dustine noted thoughtfully.

"Aye," Salah nodded then frowned. "I can't say for sure we've been scanned, but we DID detect something that could be a wideband sensor sweep."

"Or just background radiation," another pointed out reasonably.

"I don't like having them out there," Quattro noted, "we should destroy them, just to be safe."

"You ALWAYS say that." Nove rolled her eyes.

"Because it's always true!" Quattro retorted.

"That's enough quattro," Cinque sighed. "You too Nove."

"Yes ma'am," Both girls sighed.

"IN any case, we need to keep track of where they are," Dustine noted.

"Yes ma'am," The group nodded.

"Is there anything else to report?" Dustine asked.

"Several of our advanced battlegroups have shifted positions," Salah noted and brought up two images. "While it seems that the Juraian ships are on the move."

"What have I said about spying on our allies?" Dustine sighed

"Don't get caught?" Nahalh smirked.

"Right. OTHER than that..." Dustine rolled her eyes then asked. "What are they doing...?"

"It seems that they're moving towards our fleet." Salah noted.

"Maybe..." Dustine hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe they're too damaged and the higher ups decided to circle around the Juraian ships."

"Or planning to assist them if the Grel hit." Cinque mused.

"Hmmmm," Dustine murmured then sighed. "Okay, keep a eye on it. Descretely."

"Aww. I wanted to fly up and say hello." Nove pouted.

"Sorry, no," Dustine shook her head.

"Stop being a smart ass, Nove," Dustine rolled her eyes.

"Hmmmph," Nove folded her arms.

"Anything else," Dustine looked at them.

"That's all we have to report," Cinque nodded.  
"Aye," Salah nodded, glanced at Dustine momentarily, "Aside from my assistant, the rest of you may leave. Lt. Colonel. Stay a moment?"

The others blinked then noddded, following her orders.

"What's up?" Dustine sighed.

"You're disposition is tenser than usual, child," Salah mused. "Is it because of retelling your encounter with the Naiad?"

"Who told you?" Dustine sighed.

Dustine growled, "Why does EVERYONE keep bringing this up..."

"We're concerned, child," Salah noted.

'...and its great gossip!" Salah's assistant noted

Dustine rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's bringing up some memories I'm not entirely comfortable with. But I'm handling it."

"Are you sure," Salah asked.

shanejayell

"YES, I am sure."

"Methinks thou dost protest too much..." Erin noted

"If you quote Shakespeare at me again, I will beat you bloody." Dustine frowned.

"May I suggest something else other than assaulting my assistant, child," Salah noted.

"Like what..." Dustine frowned. "...and I hope you're not thinking of anything...carnal."

"No, Massages,Salah shook her head then gestured to the blonde haired woman. "I can even have Erin assist me."

"So...how about it?" Erin, another dusky skinned drow mused.

"Well..." Dustine hesitated.

"Oh don't worry everything will be fine. Erin chuckled and slipped behind her, and rubbed her shoulders to test her out. She then blinked. "Oh my...you have such tense shoulders."

Dustine actually moaned in rellef...

"Shall we continue this...elsewhere?" Salah noted when a passerby gawked at the pair of women.

"Yeah, lets," Erin nodded.

"Oh sure, don't ask me..." Dustine bitched a bit.

"We find it's better that way. Asking you complicates things. Dustine rolled her eyes but followed anyway

They lead her down the hall and to a small suite. Erin opened the door for her. "Here you go. Your massage awaits."

Dustine blushed, at first unsure then relented, wondering how bad it could be. Dustine walked over the threshold and knelt in the middle of the room.

Salah closed the door as Erin quickly sat behind her. The blonde eyed Dustine's hair which was pulled into a a long and thick braid. Erin grasped it gently and ran two fingers down its length them murmured. "May I undo your braid first?"

"Must you?" Dustine sighed.

"Oh, just indulge her," Salah smiled as she sat close to them.

"Very well, you may," Dustine nodded.

Erin grinned a bit, went to work undoing the braid, then ran her hands through Dustines hair before letting it cascade down her back. The hair fell past her waist and puddled on the floor. Erin grinned and ran her fingers through her hair, admiring it a bit. She ran two fingers fingers through long shock of hair until reaching the end, still admiring her hair. However, the blonde noticed something then peered closely at the tips of her hair.

The blonde haired woman blinked then frowned. "Split...ends?"

"Hmm?" Dustine blinked then eeped when Erin loomed ominously over her. "Erin...what..."

"Child, you definitely have to take better care of your hair," Erin growled.

"Oh c'mon," Dustine laughed uneasily. "Its just hair really."

"Just hair?" Erin blinked then glared at her "JUST HAIR?!"

"Erin...you're starting to scare m..." Dustine began then acked when Erin dragged her towards the bathroom.

A week later...

Kaguya Hime City Superdimensional Fortress Kaguya-Hime

Miki and Eri shared amused glances with each other as they sat opposite of their older half sister. While her attire was nothing special, the way her long raven black hair was. She had, as suggested by Erin, her waist length black hair pulled into a side ponytail. Dustine frowned at the pair, knowing what they were smirking at. The copper skinned woman took a sip of her drink then put it down on the table.

She scowled then glanced between the two girls. "What are you two smiling at?"

"N-nothing really," Eri stammered trying not the laugh.

"That's a new look Big sister," Miki grinned then asked her. "Are you trying to copy your long time friend."

"Y-You look so cute!" Eri laughed.

"Hahaha, yuck it up," Dustine rolled her eyes. "Erin insisted and I couldn't really say no, after she went to all the trouble."

"You look matronly like that big sis," Eri grinned.

"Oh, you are ASKING for a ass kicking..." Dustine rolled her eyes, "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"But its true," Miki grinned.

"Are you two trying to start something?!" Dustine growled.  
Moments later, a beverage was placed in front of her. Dustine blinked then looked up at the waiter. "Excuse me...I didn't ask for this."

"Its from the table over there," The waitress smiled, gesturing to a table occupied by three blondes. One of the blondes was Fuji, the other was Lilith and another blonde who looked exactly like Fuji."

Fuji raised her glass while Lilith winked at her.

"Not bad," Eri mused then smirked. "HOw do you know them?"

"That's my.. relaxation therapist."

"Relaxation therapist?" Miki gave her a look. "Really?"

"Yeah." Dustine nodded

"That's odd," Miki noted. "Because I've seen her around, and she works at Whispered Words..."

"All of them do, really," Eri noted.

Dustine went beet red and took a sip of the drink given to her.

"And how do you two know about Whispered Words?"

Eri smirked.

Dustine quickly added, "No, no, I do NOT want to know..."

Miki and Eri grinned at Dustine then laughed a bit. As Dustine braved their teasing, A pair of women walked into a dimly lit resturant arm in arm. One was a blonde and the other was a brunette wearing her hair down. They were greeted by a pretty waitress and led to a table. The brunette turned to her friend who had her hair piled up into a poor boys hat.

"Should we be seen like this, Alicia?" The blondes friend asked nervously . "We haven't made our debut yet."

"It should be alright, Natsumi," The blonde noted keeping the brim of her cap low as they walked through the resturant. "They shouldn't recognize us wearing these clothes."

"Still..." Natsumi frowned as they reached a table, then blinked when she thought she saw a familiar figure. Eri and Miki Amano Ageni were sitting opposite of her, frowning at something that she had just said."...wait there Alicia. I see my sister."

"Eh?!" Alicia blinked as Natsumi snuck up behind that person.

"Surprise, onee-chan!" Natsumi said cheerfully, unaware of who it really is.

Dustine instinctively twisted around and grabbed her would be attacker. Natsumi gasped in surprise as the taller woman got her in a submission hold.

"Eeep!" Natsumi yelped. Alicia rushed to her aid and frowned intensely at Dustine. "Let Natsumi go, Ageni. She mistook you for her elder sister."

"Eh?" Dustine blinked then gulped when she felt another pressence behind them. Dustine looked back and saw Nanoha gazing evenly at her.

"She jumped me from behind! It was a reflex," Dustine protested, letting the girl go, only to jump when she felt another hand on her shoulder. This time she knew this hand and looked warily over her shoulder. Nanoha had a grim smile on her face while Fate gazed evenly at the pair. That same smile she'd give anyone if she was about to 'cool their head down a bit' as she liked to say. Dustine felt a bit of relief as she duirected that stare at her little sister too.

"What happened, exactly?" Nanoha asked impatiently

"I thought she was you and I thought I would surprise her," Natsumi looked apologetically.

"You shouldn't do that to just anyone, Natsumi," Nanoha frowned. "You could have gotten hurt."

"Yes ma'am," Natsumi nodded.

"I'm really sorry," Dustine said quickly, "reflexes just kicked in."

Fate slipped over to them and gestured to a booth. "We have a booth to ourselves. Lets go over there so we won't make more of a scene."

"All of us?" Dustine asked.

"Aye," Fate nodded.

A short time later, Nanoha touched Dustine's side ponytail causing the copper skinned woman to blush a bit "So this was the culprit eh?"

"Yeah, it was," Dustine nodded. "Erin from Salah's group insisted that I keep it that way. Little did I know that it would cause a slight commotion in the resturant."

"Hmm. Well, it IS cute. But..." Fate hummed thoughtfully as she rearranged her hair a bit. She pulled the hair ribbon free, ran her hands through her hair a bit then tied the ribbon into a triangle shaped bow near the nape of her neck.

"You're so GOOD at that." Eri smiled

"Who do you think does Nanoha's hair?" Fate smiled then showed Dustine in a compact mirror. "Is this okay?"

Dustine fussed with her bangs a bit, then blushed as Fate helped her, as if she knew what Dustine wanted to do. Dustine pulled her hands away a few minutes later then looked left and right while looking in the mirror. Satisfied, she turned and nodded to her friend who was sitting very close to her "Yeah. That looks good. Thanks, Fate."

"Your welcome," Fate nodded. The group chatted quietly as a girl with horns wandered over to their booth. Dustine felt a odd...chill, one that she couldn't explain. The pink haired woman with long hair smiled shyly, "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just looking for Fate-sama."

"Oh. Carrie. What is it?" Fate blinked.

Carrie held out a datapad. "I'm sorry but we really need your signature on these reports."

"I'll get it done at the office," Fate smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm... it's kind of urgent," the girl said apologetically. "Now, Fate-sama."

"Ugh," Fate took the pad and started signing with her thumb print.

"Fate is a very good commander but," Carrie shrugged apologetically to Dustine.

"That's...quite all right," Dustine sighed, still feeling the odd chill. "S...Say...have we met before?

"I don't think so," Carrie smiled as Fate continued her paperwork

"Odd," Dustine frowned.

"My species is pretty rare," Carrie admitted, "we've only really been in human space for a century or so."

"I...see..." Dustine nodded. Nanoha watched her, frowning thoughtfully.

Fate finished up and passed the tablet back, "Sorry Carrie, I shouldn't have let the paperwork slip."

Carrie shrugged, "This isn't the worst place I've followed you into."

"Oh?" Dustine grinned

"Don't tell her," Fate said quickly.

"Sorry, Fate-sama," Carrie nodded.

Dustine blinked, then shrugged.

"I'm SURE I've met her somewhere before..." Dustine muttered

"It'll come to you eventually, I suppose," Fate said casually.

"Really?" Dustine hummed thoughtfully.

"Really," Fate nodded.

Dustine shrugged, then sipped her drink.

Later that night. Dustine flew up out of bed, gasping for breath. It was another nightmare, but this time it was different. She was actually security officer standing off stage, protecting the 57th generation, and she was on edge.

Just like last time the boomers burst in but... why pink hair? And horns? And... somehow, they ripped people apart. With no hands?! It was scary. So scary. There was nothing she could do.

Dustine considered calling Sae, but the only thing she would do is probably give her general advise. So, instead she did some paperwork that was still on her desk.

Haruhi peeked her head in, her long hair pulled into a ponytail. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Sorry, can't sleep," Dustine sighed.

"Was it another nightmare?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I was dreaming of those damn ponies again..." Dustine rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm is so immature." Haruhi humphed, frowning. "You really need your sleep. Do you want me to wake your therapist? Or do you want some sleeping pills."

"I HATE sleeping pills," Dustine grumped, "they make me groggy as hell. No thanks."

"Then should I call Sae?" Haruhi offered.

"I hate waking her.." Dustine admitted

"But maybe you should talk to her..." Haruhi noted then frowned. "If anything it'd calm your fears...what ever they may be."

"Yeah, yeah," Dustine sighed, knowing Haruhi would nag her until she did something. "Call her and apologize for the late night call, Suzumiya."

Haruhi nodded, wordlessly patting Dustine's shoulder. Dustine smiled weakly at that. Haruhi may he a nag. But she was also compassionate. She just had an odd way of showing it.

**The next day**

Dustine yawned as she sat in the cafeteria. After a exhaustive session with Sae she HAD fallen back to sleep, thankfully. She had gotten enough sleep to not feel groggy in the morning, yet she was still yawning damn it.

"Uhm, Colonel Ageni?" the private smiled, "I have your coffee."

"I didn't ask..."

"Well, you looked sleepy," the young woman blushed.

"here," she put it on the table and fled.

"Odd," Dustine sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"That was nice of her..." Nanoha noted as Fate and she joined Dustine at the table.

"She was probably a fangirl..." Dustine noted.

"Hm," Nanoha nodded then noticed Dustine's half lidded eyes.

"Didn't sleep well?" Fate asked curiously

"I had another nightmare..." Dustine sighed.

"Are you okay?" Nanoha asked.

"I'm fine now..." Dustine shrugged then frowned. "It was just...different from the last one."

"How so?" Fate asked.

"Ponies. LOTS and LOTS of ponies." Dustine shrugged.

"Stop messing with us..." Nanoha demanded.

Dustine stuck her tounge out. "It's either laugh at it or..."

Hmm," Fate nodded.

"So what was it like...really?" Nanoha asked.

Dustine sighed and sat back. "It started out as it usually does...but..." Dustine murmured then leaned in to whisper the contents of the dream to her friends. They did their best to hide their shock.

"And you have these every other night? I'm impressed you sleep at all," Nanoha noted.

"No no...they're usually just assassin boomers and only assassin boomers," Dustine shook her head. "The girls with pink hair and horns are new. But why has the dream changed so suddenly."

"Something happened in your life to make it change?" Fate offered.

"Hmm. That IS what Sae thinks..." Dustine hummed, making a face "But what...was that? What happened in my life that would change my nightmare so suddenly like that."

"It'll come to you eventually," Nanoha noted, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, yeah. ALSO what Sae said. Are you two reading her notes?" Dustine frowned.

"You do realize Sae would kick our asses for trying that?" Fate noted.

"Point..." Dustine nodded and sipped her cup of coffeee.

EOF.

Authors notes: Minnie May Hopkins and Rally Vincent are from Gunsmith Cats. Ririka Kato is from Bodacious Space Pirates. Also the Naiad are loosely based on the nameless aliens from Yui Toshiki's My Two Wings. They're hermaphrodites and I thought it would be kind of fun to cover Dustine's reaction to them. However, if this subject and or lesbians bothers you that this fan fiction is not for you.


End file.
